


На сегодняшний день

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда «Энтерпрайз» выполняет важную миссию, в ходе которой не только сталкивается с внешними опасностями, рискуя потерять капитана Кирка, но и с внезапными обстоятельствами, вынуждающими старшего помощника Спока изменить свой статус. Капитан Кирк пытается доказать Споку, что порой наиболее логичным оказывается решение, продиктованное чувствами; он не осознаёт масштаба последствий для себя и для Спока. </p><p>Примечание: в тексте использованы некоторые вулканские понятия. В конце размещен небольшой словарик.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	На сегодняшний день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Today](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94151) by Kembas. 



> Бета: **Poco a poco, Drumming Song**  
>  Иллюстрация в тексте от **оку**

Получив новые распоряжения от командования Звездного флота, Джим Кёрк потер глаза. Судовая ночь шла своим чередом, а он все еще продолжал отдавать собственные приказы отделу навигации, службе безопасности и просматривать материалы для отобранной им десантной группы. Завтра утром он соберет на совещание их всех, да еще Спока, который будет выполнять обязанности капитана, пока Кёрк находится на планете. 

Он устал, но понимал, что хорошо отдохнуть этой ночью не удастся. Ожидание новой миссии лишит его здорового сна. Он встал и потянулся, разминая плечи. В последний за сегодняшний день раз обойти свой корабль — от носа до кормы — вот что будет сейчас лучшим успокоительным. В конце концов, его не будет несколько дней, и предстоящая разлука с судном вызывала беспокойство — даже несмотря на то, что оно будет в надежных руках Спока. 

Опустив голову, он направился к двери своей каюты, по пути просчитывая маршрут, который позволит ему обойти большую часть корабля, и неуклюже врезался в стоящего прямо за дверью старшего помощника.

— Ох, — воскликнул он, когда руки вулканца крепко сжали его предплечья, чтобы предотвратить падение. — Простите, Спок. Я не ожидал вас тут увидеть и не смотрел, куда иду.

Спок поддерживал его столько времени, сколько потребовалось, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

— Капитан, я хотел поговорить с вами, но, похоже, вы заняты.

Кёрк улыбнулся:

— Я собирался пройтись по кораблю. Я понимаю, что уже поздновато, но вы можете присоединиться ко мне, если хотите, — прогуляться по кораблю в компании Спока вдруг показалось ему куда лучшей идеей, чем делать это наедине с собственными мыслями.

— Я хотел бы присоединиться к вам, капитан. Однако… — Спок нерешительно оглядел коридор. В его намерения не входило вести приватную беседу в публичном месте даже в такой поздний час.

Эта нерешительность удивила Кёрка, и в глубине души он вздохнул, осознавая, что Спок не просто нанес ему светский визит. Мысли об оздоровительной прогулке тут же испарились, и он приготовился решать проблему, которую собирался представить его вниманию старпом. 

— Понятно. Что ж, входите, мистер Спок, — он жестом указал на дверь каюты, и вулканец прошел мимо него. Снова усевшись за стол, Кёрк сощурился от яркого света оставленного включенным монитора, и погасил экран. — Пожалуйста, садитесь, Спок, — то, как механически опустился в кресло вулканец, как крепко переплел руки, только усилило обеспокоенность Кёрка. — Корабельные дела? — нарочито беззаботно спросил он.

Не поднимая на капитана глаз, Спок внимательно изучал искусственную древесину разделявшего их стола. 

— Отрицательно. Я пришел, чтобы обсудить личное дело, Джим, — от того, как быстро всплыло в разговоре его имя, а может, от напряжения в голосе Спока, в груди Кёрка тут же вспыхнуло дурное предчувствие. 

— Я слушаю, — сказал он, внимательно оглядывая напряженную позу вулканца. Спок продолжал избегать зрительного контакта, и от этого беспокойство только росло. 

— Я ознакомился с вашим обзором тарусианской миссии, капитан. 

— Уже? — губы Кёрка дрогнули. Похоже, Спок просмотрел файлы через минуту после того, как они были отправлены с его терминала.

— Да. Я хотел вас заверить, что готов принять командование, пока вы на планете.

Кёрк в замешательстве склонил голову:

— Спок, вы не должны меня в этом заверять, — он задумчиво потер подбородок, гадая о том, что недоговаривает Спок. Что бы это ни было, его старший помощник определенно испытывает трудности с тем, чтобы перейти прямо к делу.

Спок поерзал в кресле и наконец встретился с ним взглядом:

— Джим. Капитан, я… — и запнулся, демонстрируя несвойственную ему неуверенность.

У Кёрка сложилось впечатление, что Спок жалеет о том, что начал этот разговор, и что проблема, которую ему так сложно озвучить, должна быть крайне серьезна, раз настолько выбивает вулканца из колеи. 

Немного успокоившись, Спок начал снова:

— Двадцать месяцев назад я совершил серьезную ошибку, не сказав вам прямо о своих затруднениях, и это не позволило вам принять взвешенное решение. Я не хочу повторять эту ошибку.

— Двадцать месяцев назад, — повторил Кёрк. Он усиленно пытался восстановить последовательность событий, но его память основывалась больше на выполняемых миссиях, нежели на корабельном календаре.

— Да, Джим, — руки Спока сжались на подлокотниках занимаемого им кресла. Кёрку определенно не нравилась эта сгорбленная поза.

— Я просил об отпуске на Вулкане.

Нахлынувшее, как поток ледяной воды, воспоминание заставило Кёрка резко вздохнуть. 

— Я не совсем понимаю, что вы пытаетесь мне сказать, Спок, — после небольшой паузы, в течение которой он застыл в своем кресле, деятельная натура взяла верх, и Кёрк резко поднялся из-за стола. Он замер около своего сидящего старпома, ощущая, как выброс адреналина сдавливает его грудь.

Спок вздохнул:

— Ранние симптомы пон фарра вернулись. Через несколько недель мне придется предпринять какие-то действия, — выражение его лица было совершенно нечитаемым. — Я заранее предупреждаю вас, что мне понадобится отпуск.

— Я думал, у вас есть семь лет, Спок… — Кёрк протянул руку, словно собираясь коснуться, но его пальцы сжались в кулак. Он развернулся, пересек каюту и принялся расхаживать перед кушеткой.

— Это было мое предположение, — Спок выпрямился и сложил пальцы домиком, и этот родной жест отчего-то несколько успокоил Кёрка. — Тем не менее, достоверно это не было известно, — он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом устремил взгляд прямо перед собой. — Моя человеческая часть вносит долю неопределенности. К тому же, мой прошлый раз был прерван в связи с… — он снова запнулся, — в связи с вашей смертью.

— Стоп! — в голосе Кёрка появились командные нотки. — Этого не было. Ты не убивал меня на самом деле.

Спок собрался было спорить. Там, в беспощадных песках Вулкана, он по-настоящему пережил смерть Джима от собственной руки. То, что он стоит сейчас перед ним целый и невредимый, не было заслугой Спока — это было чудо, рожденное медицинскими уловками Маккоя. Даже два года спустя он все еще мог чувствовать, как отчаяние, охватившее человека, накрывает его с головой, и вздрогнул от этого ощущения. Самые мрачные мгновения его жизни простирались от момента, когда Маккой грубо оттащил его от безжизненного тела Кёрка, до возвращения на корабль и встречи с воскресшим капитаном. 

— Я не умирал, Спок, — настойчиво повторил Кёрк. Он вернулся и вновь встал перед Споком, чуть наклонившись вперед, словно пытаясь убедить его своим физическим присутствием рядом. 

— Мой последний опыт был нетипичен, — продолжил Спок, не реагируя на отрицание Кёрка. — Поэтому мои предположения были мало информативны, — он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь очиститься от эмоций, вызванных образом задушенного и покрытого синяками Кёрка. 

— И что это значит? Сколько у нас времени? — Кёрк вспомнил о только что полученных распоряжениях, и взгляд его устремился вдаль. Интересно, как в штабе Флота воспримут экстренный запрос на смену маршрута? Если учесть, как серьезна ситуация на Тарусии, то, вероятнее всего, на этот раз не поможет даже просьба от самой Т'Пау. 

Капитан этого не заметил, но брови Спока слегка приподнялись, когда Кёрк использовал в своем вопросе слово «нас». 

— Пройдет пять или шесть недель до тех пор, когда я буду не в состоянии адекватно выполнять свою работу и буду вынужден покинуть корабль. Я смогу содействовать вам в выполнении предстоящей миссии, а затем передать свои служебные обязанности тому, кого вы назначите, — Спок немного расслабился, когда разговор перетек в обсуждение судовых дел. Он скрупулезно подготовился и собирался назначить обзорные совещания с научным и командным персоналом. Даже последние проекты в лаборатории были распланированы так, чтобы завершиться к тому моменту, когда он будет вынужден покинуть корабль и своего капитана. 

Встревожившись окончательно, Кёрк стиснул зубы и скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы должны будете покинуть корабль, Спок? Отправиться на Вулкан? Вы… — Кёрк нахмурился, — женитесь?

— Я уведомил родителей о сложившейся ситуации. Отец сообщил, что сумеет организовать мне пару. Кроме того, существует учение, называемое Колинар, которое может искоренить проблему до того, как она станет слишком серьезна. Однако, — губы Спока сжались, — это требует месяцев, а скорее всего, даже лет, в связи с чем эта альтернатива довольно нецелесообразна в данный момент. 

Кёрк прекратил метаться по каюте. Спок чувствовал, что взгляд карих глаз устремлен прямо на него, однако не посмотрел в ответ. Повисшую между ними тишину нарушали только звуки их дыхания и низкий фоновый гул двигателей корабля. 

Кёрк резко опустился в кресло, всем своим весом тяжело откинувшись на спинку, и положил руки на стол, туго сплетя пальцы. 

— Спок, а вы не думали о ком-то на корабле? Кто мог бы стать вашей парой?

На мгновение утратив контроль над мимикой, Спок с силой стиснул зубы. Опустив глаза, он покачал головой:

— Не думаю, капитан, что здесь существует хоть одна подходящая кандидатура для того, чтобы вступить со мной в пожизненную связь, требующую не только физического, но и ментального единения. Это не похоже на человеческую свадьбу.

— Я это понимаю. Я _имею представление_ о некоторых глубинных аспектах обсуждаемого нами вопроса, — мягко сказал он и глубоко вздохнул. — После того, что произошло на Вулкане, я провел кое-какие научные исследования ваших… биологических механизмов.

Спок воззрился на Кёрка с изумлением:

— Исследования?

— Да, Спок, исследования. Несмотря на то, что о брачных ритуалах вулканцев не говорят вслух, о них не так уж мало информации в базах данных, — он слабо улыбнулся. — К тому же, мне немного помогли.

Спок внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Кёрка.

— Кто?

— Аманда Грейсон.

Брови Спока изогнулись:

— Моя мать? Вы обсуждали с моей матерью пон фарр? Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем? — теперь тревога не только отражалась на лице Спока, но и звучала в его голосе.

— Я капитан этого корабля, а вы — мой старший помощник, и крайне важны для корабельных операций. В прошлый раз я был пойман врасплох вашей нуждой отправиться на Вулкан и чуть не лишился всего, Спок, — он развернул руки ладонями вверх, словно умоляя Спока понять его мотивы. — Я мог потерять вас, свою карьеру, я чуть не погиб сам, — он тряхнул головой. — Риск такого уровня недопустим. Я постарался разузнать о вулканцах все, что можно, чтобы в будущем избежать подобных катастроф. 

— Ваше исследование не может решить проблему, с которой вулканцы сражаются большую часть своей истории, — с каменным выражением лица отозвался Спок. 

— В самом деле? — скептически произнес Кёрк. — Тогда давайте упростим задачу. Мы не станем решать эту проблему для всех вулканцев, мы решим ее лично для вас.

— Не вижу особой разницы.

— Вы не против, если мы это обсудим? — Спок стиснул зубы, демонстрируя, что он против, но Кёрк не дал ему времени, чтобы озвучить свои возражения. — Кого вы рассматривали в качестве пары?

— Прошу прощения? — выдохнул Спок, совершенно выбитый из колеи нарастающей доверительностью их беседы.

— Вы меня слышали. Кого вы рассматривали? Кроме какой-то незнакомки, которую собирается где-то откопать ваш отец.

— Откопать? — эхом отозвался Спок, явно несколько задетый этими словами.

Кёрк махнул рукой:

— Да неважно, я неудачно выразился, — упрямо продолжил он. — Вы наверняка об этом думали. Я уверен, что вы размышляли об этом не одну сотню раз. Вы не из тех, кто признается в своих проблемах, не попытавшись сначала отыскать решение, — он поставил локти на стол, и склонился вперед. — Так кого вы рассматривали? Должен же быть кто-то, кто хоть немного подходит. 

Спок закрыл глаза и заговорил, не открывая их:

— Джим, я бы предпочел не продолжать этот разговор, — он распахнул веки и встретил решительный взгляд Кёрка.

— Мне жаль, что заставляю вас испытывать дискомфорт, Спок. Я пытаюсь помочь, — тихо произнес Кёрк ровным голосом.

Спок не мог сопротивляться искренней обеспокоенности в голосе человека, и это заставило его ответить:

— Я рассматривал… — он сглотнул, — были варианты. Но ни одного логичного, — отрывисто закончил он, осознав, как неуклюже прозвучал его ответ.

Размышляя над своими следующими словами, Кёрк потер переносицу.

— Пол имеет значение? — тихо спросил он.

Глаза Спока расширились:

— Джим?

— Если не имеет, то мне и в самом деле интересно, чьи кандидатуры вы рассматривали, — спокойно продолжил Кёрк, не показывая собственного волнения.

Спок поймал себя на том, что не в силах оторвать взгляда от глаз Кёрка, сверкающих сейчас точно так, как бывало на важнейших дипломатических переговорах. 

— Как вы знаете, пон фарр — это брачный цикл, существующий для того, чтобы зачать потомство. Однако, — он заметил, что Кёрк чуть кивнул, ободряя его, — для создания связи двух разумов пол не важен. 

Торжествующая улыбка тронула губы Кёрка:

— Тогда это великолепное решение, — практически промурлыкал он.

Спок снова приподнял брови:

— Мне кажется, никакого решения не было озвучено.

Румянец, вспыхнувший на кончиках закругленных ушей Кёрка, сполз на его шею. Он сглотнул и вместо того, чтобы что-то ответить, прижал одну руку к груди, а вторую приподнял над столом: ладонь сжата в кулак, указательный и средний палец вытянуты.

Спок ошарашено уставился на протянутые пальцы.

— Джим, ты не понимаешь, что предлагаешь, — полные муки глаза вулканца встретились с решительным взглядом Кёрка. — Прошу тебя, я не могу… — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Я не стану делать этого с тобой, — твердо сказал он, отворачиваясь.

Джим поставил локоть на стол, но пальцы не убрал.

— Скажи, почему нет.

— Ты гетеросексуален. Ты мой капитан. А то, что мы обсуждаем — это обязательство на всю жизнь.

Слова Спока ранили.

— То есть, ты скорее станешь испытывать судьбу с незнакомкой, которую выберет твой отец? — ответил он, не в силах скрыть боли в голосе, и сжал руку в кулак. — Здорово ты меня приложил, коротко, но емко. Неужели это все, что ты обо мне думаешь? — горько закончил он. 

Расстроенный прозвучавшей в голосе Кёрка болью, Спок едва заметно нахмурился.

— Я высоко тебя ценю, Джим. Я всего лишь упомянул некоторые фундаментальные факты, которые указывают на потенциальные проблемы при формировании связи между нами, — он судорожно сглотнул. — Мы обсуждаем много большее, нежели просто секс, — Спок имел в виду слияние разумов, но стоило ему произнести эти смелые слова, как он ощутил прилив жара внизу живота. И прежде чем он успел выстроить ментальный блок, он уже воображал, как вжимается в обнаженное тело Кёрка. 

Кёрк не заметил, что у Спока перехватило дыхание, что на его скулах вспыхнули бледно-зеленые пятна.

— Разве ты не знаешь, Спок? Ты — самое важное, что есть в моей жизни. Ты и есть _моя жизнь_. Важнее Звездного флота, важнее моей карьеры. Мы через столькое прошли вместе, что я не могу представить, как смогу остаться без тебя.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя, Джим. «Энтерпрайз» — мой дом, — _Ты — мой дом_. Спок заговорил тише. — И я не ставлю под сомнение твою заботу обо мне. Тем не менее, я не могу позволить тебе пожертвовать собой. Пон фарр — жестокое время. Я не стану подвергать твою жизнь риску ради своих биологических позывов. 

— Ох, Спок. Я не умру. Какой смысл в ритуале, если он приводит к гибели одного из партнеров.

— Ты человек, а значит, более подвержен…

— Твоя мать тоже человек, — прервал его Кёрк.

— И она чуть не погибла в результате первого пон фарра моего отца, — губы Спока сжались, когда в его сознании проскользнул образ Джима, погибшего самой мучительной смертью, которую только мог вообразить его наполовину человеческий разум.

Кёрк громко вздохнул:

— Это не твой первый пон фарр, и ты наполовину человек.

— Что приводит нас к еще большей неопределенности и, возможно, еще большей опасности, — возразил Спок с тем самым упорством, которое не раз лишало сопротивления его товарищей по кораблю, включая самого капитана.

— Спок! — полный разочарования протест сорвался с губ Кёрка и, словно материальный, завис между ними. Он перегнулся через стол и порывисто схватил руку вулканца, потянул ее на себя и раньше, чем Спок успел среагировать, неловко прижал к своему лицу, пытаясь поставить пальцы на контактные точки. — Соединись с моим разумом.

Спок отдернул руку так поспешно, словно обжег пальцы.

— Нет, — в его голосе звенело напряжение.

В груди Кёрка вспыхнул гнев:

— Проклятье, Спок, я требую этого! Или… — он умолк на мгновение, а когда продолжил, в голосе его звучала неуверенность, — ты просто не хочешь создавать со мной связь? Других предположений у меня нет.

Может, он просто переоценил глубину близости, зародившейся между ними в последний год? Когда они со Споком оставались наедине, то всегда понимали друг друга без слов; их руки частенько соприкасались, когда они играли в шахматы или просто передавали друг другу различные предметы: отчеты, старые книги, диски с данными. Спока никогда не смущали его дружеские похлопывания по спине или ладонь, сжимающая плечо. Кёрк был уверен, что только ему предназначались беспечные улыбки, что изредка появлялись на лице вулканца, когда они были одни. Несколько раз он едва не коснулся его куда более интимно, но всегда робел в последний момент, боясь, что Спок его оттолкнет. 

Спок закрыл глаза и покачал головой:

— Нет, — повторил он, но было совершенно неясно, что он отрицает. Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Кёрка. — Если мы создадим связь, то станем неравноправны в том, что касается неприкосновенности мыслей. Полагаю, это может тебя обидеть, — спокойно сказал он. 

— Неравноправны? В том, что ты сможешь читать мои мысли?

— Мы оба сможем чувствовать общее душевное состояние друг друга. Но я обладаю способностью защищать свой разум от проникновения, — он уставился на свои переплетенные пальцы, словно внезапно сильно ими заинтересовался. — После того, как мы установим связь… — он так и не оторвал глаз от своих рук, поэтому не увидел, как Кёрк приподнял брови, изумляясь этому неосознанному принятию. — Возможно, я смогу научить тебя выстраивать ментальный блок, но это потребует времени и тренировок, а может, будет и вовсе невозможным. Пока же твой разум будет открыт мне постоянно. 

— Понятно, — сказал Кёрк, несколько отрезвленный серьезностью вулканца, но все же испытывая восторг от того, что сумел преодолеть изначальное сопротивление Спока. — А твои мысли не будут открыты для меня постоянно?

— Я не узнаю, каков твой уровень восприимчивости, до тех пор, пока мы не свяжемся. Однако из-за того, что ты человек, даже после образования связи, я все равно смогу закрыться от тебя.

— Ты сможешь, но станешь ли ты это делать? — спросил Кёрк, хотя и не был особо обеспокоен их разными ментальными возможностями.

— Не знаю. Я никогда раньше не был связан с человеком.

— Что ж, я готов пойти на этот риск за определенное вознаграждение, — он выжидающе уставился на Спока.

Спок встретил его взгляд, заметил покрасневшую шею, упрямо выставленную челюсть, капельки пота на лбу и неприкрытое желание в сияющих глазах. Что будет с ними? Его собственное будущее и будущее Кёрка зависит от нескольких следующих действий. Лихорадка крови пела где-то вдалеке, но она приближалась с каждым днем, и ноты ее песни обещали ему гармонию и наслаждение. 

— Джим, — его руки бессильно опустились, и в этом жесте одновременно отразилось его сопротивление и скрытое жадное предвкушение. — Иди ко мне.

Никаких колебаний. Кёрк поспешно поднялся из кресла, обошел стол и остановился перед Споком. Дыхание его было неровным. Румянец на тонкой коже стал еще более ярким.

— Встань на колени.

Пауза перед тем, как колени Кёрка начали сгибаться, была совсем недолгой — случайный наблюдатель наверняка не заметил бы ее вовсе, но ладонь Спока тут же взметнулась, подобно ракете, и до боли стиснула предплечье Кёрка, не позволяя ему продолжить движение.

— Вот в этом-то и дело, Джим. Если ты станешь сопротивляться, когда я буду в состоянии плак-тау, я не смогу сдержаться, не смогу защитить тебя. Ты будешь серьезно ранен. А так как ты человек, то можешь просто погибнуть. 

Кёрк не пытался освободиться из впивающейся сквозь мышцы в самую кость хватки.

— Я знаю. Я не буду. Не буду сопротивляться, Спок.

Он застыл в неловкой, неустойчивой позе, едва смея дышать. Руку пронзила боль, выкручивающая нервы от запястья до самого плеча, но он не двигался. Он заставил свое тело расслабиться в безжалостной, стальной хватке, намеренно опустив плечи, чтобы продемонстрировать полную капитуляцию. Когда ему показалось, что нечеловечески сильные пальцы вулканца вот-вот сломают ему лучевую кость, Спок ослабил захват и наконец отпустил его. Кёрк так и не сдвинулся с места, но в глазах его ясно читался безмолвный вопрос. Спок едва заметно кивнул. 

Кёрк опустился на колени и выжидающе посмотрел на вулканца. Рука саднила, но он не пошел на поводу у желания потереть травмированное место. Пальцы Спока снова потянулись к нему, остановившись на этот раз на лице и вжимаясь в контактные точки. Кёрк непроизвольно вздрогнул от первого проникающего ощущения, которое возникло, когда вулканец пробормотал знакомые слова:

— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям. Мы — единое целое.

Когда мелдинг углубился, в каюте снова повисла полнейшая тишина. Спок склонился к нему, и Кёрк закрыл глаза. Вулканец нырнул в разум человека так глубоко, как никогда и не надеялся окунуться. И в этой глубине его внезапно окружили эмоции Кёрка — любовь, желание, беспокойство, сомнение. Спок видел образ самого себя, уходящего, закрывающего за собой дверь каюты, образ прошения об отставке, пустое кресло около научной станции и страх Кёрка остаться одному, идти дальше без него. И эта глубокая грусть, грозящая хлынуть через край, заставила его отступить, подняться в более поверхностные слои разума. 

— _Джим, я принимаю твое предложение_ , — во все стороны хлынуло почти такое же глубокое, как грусть, облегчение, похожее на свет солнца, выходящего из затмения, чтобы осветить темный ландшафт. Спок напомнил себе, что ему тоже придется пережить значительные и, возможно, неожиданные перестройки, чтобы сформировать связь с человеком.

— _Ты свяжешь нас сейчас?_ — эхом пронесся через нити слияния вопрос Кёрка.

— _Первичное звено создано_ , — Спок мысленно указал на красные и золотые нити, плывущие между ними в их общем сейчас сознании. — _Оно превратится в настоящую связь во время кун-ут-кал-иф-фи_. 

Сохраненные в памяти образы беспорядочно вспыхивали между ними. Песок, испещренный каплями красной крови, жалобный свист ан-вуна, жар тлеющих под спиной Кёрка углей, его неровное от недостатка кислорода дыхание и его потрясение от ярости Спока. Его попытки выстоять перед силой и скоростью вулканца. Ужас Спока, отпустившего наконец грубую ленту, обхватившую обмякшее и безжизненное тело Джима. Именно Кёрк первым нашел в себе силы, чтобы остановить калейдоскоп этих жутких картин. _Я сделал бы все это снова, чтобы спасти твою жизнь._

— _Я горевал, Джим. В моей груди возникла такая пустота, когда я решил, что больше не увижу твоих глаз и не услышу твоего голоса. Я чувствовал тяжесть твоего тела на моем даже тогда, когда Маккой сказал мне, что ты умер. Я хотел смерти и для себя._

_— Никто больше не умрет, Спок._

Спок осторожно прервал мелдинг, бережно высвобождая свой разум из сознания Джима.

— Мы связаны теперь, Джим. Даже эту предварительную связь будет очень сложно разорвать. Теперь пон фарр поглотит нас обоих. Я не смогу этому воспрепятствовать, — он отпустил лицо Кёрка.

— Для этого нет причин. Я не хочу ничего останавливать, — Кёрк торжествующе улыбнулся. Колени уже начинали болеть от соприкосновения с жестким ковровым покрытием палубы. — Ничего, если я встану?

— Конечно, — Спок резко поднялся и поставил человека на ноги. — Я травмировал тебя, — он легонько погладил его руку. 

Кёрк пожал плечами и потер предплечье.

— Да, но, по крайней мере, ты не врезал мне так, что я перелетел через всю комнату, — лицо Спока исказилось, словно от мучительной боли, и Кёрк хлопнул его по плечу. — Я в порядке, это ерунда, — он умолк, внимательно рассматривая вулканца. — Поцелуй меня, Спок.

Спок склонил голову:

— Джим?

— Мы должны воздать должное и человеческим обычаям, — Кёрк приподнял подбородок. — Поцелуй меня.

Спок медленно приблизился и аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо. Другая рука скользнула по его спине, и их губы встретились. Он ожидал осторожности, но Спок поцеловал его без каких бы то ни было сомнений, его губы прижались к губам Джима с нескрываемым рвением. Дыхание перехватило в тот момент, когда длинные пальцы вулканца, распространяя восхитительный жар, переместились с его плеча на затылок и принялись ласкать линию волос. А когда язык Спока в первый раз коснулся его языка, то это было похоже на то, как искра поджигает сухую траву, и Джим шире приоткрыл рот, поощряя проявленную инициативу. Сжав ладони на узкой талии, он притянул вулканца ближе, вжался в его пах и осознал, что они оба возбуждены одинаково сильно.

Спок разорвал поцелуй и отпрянул, заставив Кёрка протестующе застонать.

— Спок, что…

Вулканец прижал палец к его губам, вынуждая замолчать.

— Мы должны остановиться, Джим. Это может спровоцировать преждевременное наступление лихорадки крови. 

— И что? — требовательно спросил Кёрк и дернул за край голубой туники, пытаясь притянуть вулканца назад.

Спок сжал его руку, согревая прохладные пальцы.

— Капитан, у нас есть задание, к выполнению которого, мы должны приступить через, — он сверился со своим внутренним хронометром, — девять часов. Ровно через это время вас ожидают на Тарусии, — Спок отошел еще дальше и заложил руки за спину. — Чтобы удовлетворить партнера, тебе понадобится много часов, если не дней. Мы не должны начинать того, что не сумеем закончить. 

— Никакой репетиции, Спок? — Кёрк снова сократил разделявшее их расстояние, протянул руку и погладил затылок Спока, наслаждаясь ощущением скользнувших сквозь пальцы мягких черных волос. Дыхание вулканца участилось, когда Джим провел кончиками пальцев по его шее и слегка сжал обтянутое голубой тканью плечо. — Ты не представляешь, как часто я мечтал дотронуться до тебя вот так.

Не лихорадка крови, а простое человеческое влечение заставили Спока помолчать, раздумывая, не поддаться ли искушению. Он завис на краю пропасти, и сердце его колотилось от желания притянуть своего будущего партнера к себе. Вместо этого он схватил руку Кёрка и отвел ее в сторону. Пальцы Кёрка сжали его ладонь, и перед тем, как высвободиться, Спок постарался получше запомнить ощущение гладкой кожи, чтобы потом вернуться к этому воспоминанию. 

— Ты должен отдохнуть и подготовиться к миссии, — голос Спока стал глубже. — Мы не можем позволить себе ошибок, капитан, — в его глазах была мольба. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты пересмотрел состав десантной группы… — он умолк. 

— Мне известны твои предпочтения. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты был со мной на планете, но мне необходимо, чтобы ты оставался на корабле и следил за работой исследовательских групп и горнорудным производством на внешних планетах, — Кёрк не сдержался и погладил кончик изогнутого уха, а затем, едва касаясь, скользнул тыльной стороной ладони по линии подбородка вулканца. К его удовольствию, Спок чуть повернул голову, вжимаясь в ласкающую руку. Он провел костяшками вверх по щеке, скользнул по виску к углу глаза и благоговейно погладил подушечкой большого пальца изогнутую бровь. — Спок, мы должны сказать Боунсу. 

Спок кивнул, ощущая, как от нежных прикосновений теплеет в груди.

— Я согласен, Джим. На самом деле, я собирался просить его сопроводить нас на Вулкан.  
Кёрк отступил, изумленно глядя на Спока.

— Серьезно? Ты хочешь, чтобы он присутствовал на церемонии?

Вулканец кивнул. 

— Да, Джим. Если он согласится. Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что ты получишь должную медицинскую помощь в случае необходимости. 

Кёрк хмыкнул:

— Ты в самом деле считаешь, что я так же хрупок, как кристалл с Венеры?

На этот раз Спок тоже едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Нет, но гораздо красивее, — как же прекрасно иметь возможность вот так свободно говорить с Джимом. Интересно, каково будет попросить его снять с себя одежду? Спок одернул себя и сосредоточился на разговоре. — Доктор Маккой разбирается в твоей физиологии лучше любого вулканского целителя. Я доверю ему принимать решения и предпринимать требуемые действия, — он внимательно посмотрел на своего будущего партнера. — Рядом со мной будут вулканские целители — тот же уровень заботы должен быть доступен и тебе. 

— Мне это не понадобится.

— Сообщи мне, если Маккой с этим согласится после того, как вылечит твою руку, — Спок многозначительно посмотрел на смятую его хваткой ткань униформы.

— Ох, я не стану беспокоить Боунса по поводу такой ерунды, — Кёрк осторожно согнул руку.

— Нет, станешь. Теперь ты мой партнер, Джим. Ты должен мне подчиняться.

— Спок, Маккой будет допрашивать меня до последнего пришествия, если я подниму его с постели в такое время! — вулканец равнодушно наблюдал за тем, как Джим энергично размахивает рукой, пытаясь продемонстрировать незначительность повреждения. — Хотя бы пойдем вместе со мной, — проворчал он.

— Тебе требуется помощь, чтобы дойти до лазарета? — отозвался Спок, и уголок его губ дернулся.

— Ты невыносим, — простонал Кёрк, но тут же смягчился, заметив явное беспокойство в глазах вулканца. Похоже, дело было не только в синяках. — Я пойду, если ты так этого хочешь.

— Это мое желание.

Кёрк схватил Спока за плечи, полностью осознавая, что это действие является подобием морального издевательства.

— Все будет хорошо, Спок.

Спок выдохнул и кивнул.

— Иди к Маккою, а я… — он помолчал, с любовью глядя на человека. _Своего человека!_ Скоро Джим будет принадлежать ему — всего час назад он никогда не поверил бы в это. — Я отправляюсь медитировать, — закончил он.

Кёрк отпустил его и кивнул. Все у них будет хорошо. 

* * * * *

— Заходите на орбиту, мистер Сулу.

Они были почти готовы. Утренний брифинг с десантной группой и остающейся на мостике командой прошел по плану. Меньше чем через два часа Кёрк передаст Споку командование и спустится в самое сердце столичного города.

— Капитан, я только что получила приветственную передачу и разрешение на транспортацию, — сообщила из-за спины Ухура. — Ждем визуальной связи с посольством Федерации. 

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — он сверился с принесенным с брифинга паддом. На Тарусии — четвертой планете системы Кастор — была самая высокая плотность населения: как местного, так и иммигрантов. Необъяснимые вспышки насилия, то и дело возникающие во всех крупных городах Тарусии, начали мешать транспортному сообщению в этом районе. Большинство атак совершалось в отношении граждан Федерации, выбравших для проживания или саму Тарусию, или другие планеты этой системы. Из-за своей богатой флоры и фауны система Кастор стала очень популярна среди исследователей и ученых после того, как пятнадцать лет назад вошла в состав Федерации. 

С легкой грустью Кёрк припомнил давний разговор с Сэмом. Его брат говорил о том, что хотел бы переехать с семьей в один из научно-исследовательских центров Федерации, который должен был открыться на Кастор-V. В те времена три наиболее развитые планеты Кастора были совершенно безопасны для посетителей, и многие семьи решали поселиться здесь насовсем. 

Тремя годами ранее зарекомендовавшие себя исследовательские учреждения Тарусии объявили, что нашли метод создания искусственного дилития на основе бакманита — минерала, в больших количествах добывавшегося в горнорудных шахтах внешних планет. Искусственный дилитий, получивший название «дилитарус», был не так энергоемок, как настоящий дилитий, да и служил намного меньший срок, но все-таки вызвал значительный интерес у всех представителей Федерации, и новости быстро достигли Империи клингонов. Система Кастор расположена в секторе, граничащем с Империей, и спустя несколько месяцев после объявления об открытии число стычек с кораблями клингонов существенно возросло. 

И там, где ранее процветала спокойная торговля, теперь была враждебность, нашедшая свое отражение даже в эшелонах руководящих органов Тарусии. Многие из них задавались вопросом, имеет ли смысл оставаться в составе Федерации, и не будет ли выгоднее переключить внимание на создание новых альянсов. Кёрк хорошо понимал, что это значит. Какая-то крупная шишка вступила в переговоры с клингонами, и эта шишка удивительно наивна в своем непонимании того, что это повлечет за собой не выгоду, а, вероятнее всего, разграбление и гибель тарусианцев.

Заданием «Энтерпрайз» было оценить безопасность граждан Федерации, которые жили и работали в системе Кастор. Также Кёрк должен был встретиться с правительством Тарусии, чтобы разобраться, в каком состоянии находятся отношения с Федерацией, и оценить вред, нанесенный вмешательством клингонов. Комак сообщил, что уже было внесено предложение об увеличении налогов на экспорт пергиума и искусственного дилития. 

Двери турболифта открылись, и появление Леонарда Маккоя отвлекло Джима от просмотра последних отчетов о преступности.

— Привет, Боунс, — радушно улыбнулся он судовому хирургу.

Маккой нахмурился.

— Я пришел к выводу, что бесполезно будет пытаться затащить тебя в лазарет во второй раз за сутки. Я забыл ввести тебе транспондер. Дай руку, Джим.

Кёрк в полной мере осознавал, как внимательно Спок следит за его взаимодействием с Маккоем со своего места у научной станции. На самом деле, теперь он чувствовал Спока куда лучше, чем раньше. Даже когда того не было на мостике, Джим смутно ощущал, где находится вулканец: инженерная, его каюта, лаборатория, запасной пульт. Связь, похожая на крохотный маячок, сообщала ему обо всех перемещениях Спока, и хотя Кёрк не мог сказать, о чем тот думает, он мог мысленно дотронуться до связи, что странным образом успокаивало. 

— Конечно, Боунс, — он задрал рукав, ожидая, пока Маккой подготовит свое оборудование. На обнаженной коже не осталось и следа его полуночного взаимодействия со Споком. Маккой выполнил свою работу и залечил небольшое повреждение мягких тканей.

_— Что, черт возьми, случилось? — потребовал ответа Маккой, проводя сканером над его предплечьем, на котором совершенно ясно виднелись красно-синие отпечатки пальцев. Своей просьбой встретиться в лазарете он вытащил доктора из постели. Кёрк понимал, что его добровольное появление в медотсеке заставит Маккоя ожидать, как минимум, оторванных конечностей. Он вошел и, не дожидаясь просьбы, снял тунику, обнажая синяки, чем вызвал недоверчивый взгляд доктора._

_— Залезай, — приказал Маккой, не дожидаясь его ответа, и хлопнул по поверхности диагностической койки._

_Джим воззрился на нее с отвращением._

_— Боунс, я в порядке, мне только нужно…_

_— Не спорьте, капитан. Если ты намерен прервать мой сон, то я совершенно точно намерен выяснить, зачем. Ложись._

_Кёрк глубоко вздохнул и покорно забрался на койку. Он не двигался, пока Маккой водил сканером над его телом. В конце концов, он услышал, как доктор отключил прибор, и безо всякого сопротивления позволил ему взять свою руку, чтобы осмотреть ее и самолично убедиться в только что поставленном медицинским устройством диагнозе._

_— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что случилось, или так и будешь продолжать инспекцию потолка лазарета?_

_Джим повернул голову и встретил взгляд доктора._

_— Мы беседовали со Споком. Он хотел убедиться, что я понял его точку зрения._

_Маккой никак не отреагировал._

_— Понятно. Не двигайся, — сказал он, защелкивая регенератор на его руке и меняя его настройки. — Полагаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я внес в медицинский журнал запись о нападении на вышестоящего офицера._

_Джим мрачно посмотрел на Маккоя._

_— Это верное предположение, доктор. Спок на меня не нападал._

_— Тогда объясни мне, что происходит, Джим. Эти синяки довольно серьезны, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, и это не та проблема, с которой ты при обычных обстоятельствах пришел бы в лазарет. Ты даже не сообщил бы мне об этом._

_— Ты прав Боунс, — он снова уставился в потолок. — Спок уговорил меня спуститься сюда, — он глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабить руку, которой занимался доктор. — Боунс… Спок вступает в пон фарр._

_— Что? — уставился на него Маккой. Индикатор на регенераторе сообщил о завершении работы. Доктор убрал прибор и аккуратно провел рукой по коже — пятна полностью исчезли. — Он был на осмотре два месяца назад, и его показатели были совершенно нормальны для вулканца._

_Кёрк закрыл глаза и пожал плечами._

_— Не знаю. Я не спрашивал его, когда он об этом узнал. Можно сесть?_

_— Нет, — Маккой переключил сканер в диагностический режим. — Раз уж ты тут, я хочу проверить все остальное. Расслабься, — сказал он, не отрывая глаз от медицинской панели. Джим неохотно вернулся в лежачее положение. Он не собирался говорить с Маккоем вот так, лежа на спине, когда доктор нависает над ним сверху. — Так Спок попросил об отпуске на Вулкане? — спросил Маккой. — Твои показатели в порядке, но пульс высоковат. Ты находишься в состоянии стресса._

_Кёрк вздохнул._

_— Эм, да. Я боюсь, что ты слишком бурно отреагируешь, — нехотя продолжил он, желая закончить с этим разговором сейчас, раз уж доктор все равно вцепился в проблемы Спока, словно клещ. — Да, Спок запросил об увольнительной на Вулкане после того, как мы закончим с тарусианской миссией, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — И я отправляюсь с ним._

_Он резко сел, и Маккой был слишком удивлен, чтобы протестовать._

_— Джим, в прошлый раз это едва тебя не убило._

_— Да, да, и если ты или Спок еще раз об этом мне напомните… — он не закончил своей угрозы и заговорил спокойнее. — Боунс, я отправляюсь на Вулкан не для того, чтобы морально поддержать Спока. Я отправляюсь, чтобы стать его партнером._

_Он думал, что Маккой рухнет в обморок — настолько побледнело его лицо._

_— Помоги нам бог, — прошептал он._

_— Боунс, расслабься. Все будет хорошо. Теперь все будет иначе: я знаю, на что иду, — но даже сейчас, заверяя Маккоя, он размышлял о том, что это — бравада или истина. — Я хочу этой связи со Споком, Боунс. Я хочу его и готов ко всему, что это за собой повлечет._

_Маккой направился в сторону своего кабинета — определенно в поисках выпивки. Джим вскочил с койки и последовал за ним. Рука доктора дрожала, пока он наполнял рюмку._

_— Полагаю, я не смогу тебя от этого отговорить, — он плеснул саурианского бренди на дно другой рюмки и протянул ее Джиму._

_Тот покачал головой._

_— Ты можешь попробовать, но Спок уже представил свои лучшие аргументы._

_— Синяки?_

_Кёрк кивнул._

_Маккой сел и опустошил свою рюмку одним глотком._

_— Ты действительно можешь пострадать, Джим. И я говорю сейчас не о твоем сердце — это совсем другой разговор. Спок в три раза сильнее тебя. Ты знаешь, какой он, когда… когда не контролирует себя._

_— Все будет не так, — упрямо повторил Кёрк и сделал глоток. Бренди горячей волной прокатился по пищеводу, и он с удовольствием отдался подаренному алкоголем теплу, чувствуя, как расслабляются напряженные нервы._

_— В самом деле? — усомнился Маккой. — А ты подумал, что будет со Споком, если этот твой план пойдет наперекосяк?_

_— Боунс, я не хочу, чтобы он женился на какой-то вулканской незнакомке, и я не хочу, чтобы он погиб. Я хочу этого — хочу быть с ним все время, включая пон фарр, — он устроился в кресле и взболтал оставшийся в рюмке напиток. — Боунс, мы хотим, чтобы ты отправился на Вулкан с нами. Именно Спок это предложил, — он нервно постучал пальцами по рюмке, не отрывая от нее взгляда и не обращая внимания на то, что Маккой в изумлении приподнял брови. — Спок беспокоится и хочет, чтобы ты был там на случай… ну, ты понял._

_Маккой усмехнулся через силу._

_— Что ж, для меня является большой честью рекомендация нашего старпома, — он посерьезнел. — Джим, я не кудесник. Я могу оказаться не в состоянии спасти твою шкуру, если все пойдет кувырком._

_Кёрк поднялся, отставляя свой бокал в сторону, и сжал плечо доктора._

_— Я не думаю, что все пойдет кувырком, Боунс. Если бы Спок считал, что моя жизнь находится в опасности, он отказался бы от всего этого. Ты же знаешь, что ему свойственно это нездоровое стремление защищать меня ценой собственного благополучия, — он помолчал, продолжая сжимать плечо собеседника. — Мне нужно поспать. Брифинг по поводу Тарусии назначен на раннее утро. Так ты отправишься с нами? — тихо спросил он._

_Маккой кивнул._

_— Черт побери, Джим, ты же знаешь, что меня труднее было бы удержать здесь, нежели заставить отправиться с вами, — доктор тоже поднялся в ответ на благодарную улыбку Кёрка. — Вот только хотелось бы, чтобы ты выбрал не Вулкан, а какое-нибудь другое место для своего медового месяца._

Писк сигнала о входящей передаче вывел Кёрка из задумчивости. На экране появилось изображение коротковолосого человека средних лет. 

— Приветствую, «Энтерпрайз». Я Эндрю Джоши, военный атташе Федерации.

Кёрк кивнул.

— Капитан Кёрк, командующий звездолета «Энтерпрайз». Мы готовы спуститься для назначенной на девять ноль-ноль встречи, мистер Джоши.

— Отправляем вам координаты для транспортации, капитан. Добро пожаловать. Посол Крис Дарр будет ожидать вас на месте. Поскольку переговоры должны занять не один день, президент Тарусии приглашает вас стать его почетным гостем. Сейчас мы отправим вам данные о месте проживания.

— Спасибо, — приглашение было ожидаемо, и именно поэтому он уже обговорил со Споком его командные обязанности на то время, которое он будет находиться на планете. — Мистер Джоши, со мной спустятся также сотрудники службы безопасности. В течение нескольких следующих дней они проведут беседы с иммигрантами с других планет Федерации, чтобы убедиться в их благополучии и узнать, не желают ли они покинуть вас.

Испуг исказил лицо Джоши.

— Капитан, я бы хотел, чтобы вы для начала встретились с официальными лицами Тарусии. Персонал Звездного флота, курсирующий по столице, может повредить нашим дипломатическим отношениям.

Кёрк оторвал взгляд от экрана и убедился, что Спок качает головой. Он снова обратил свое внимание на военного атташе.

— Мистер Джоши, мои люди являются высоко квалифицированными профессионалами Звездного флота. Группа из восьми человек не повредит дипломатическим отношениям. Мне приказано убедиться в благополучии живущих в системе Кастор иммигрантов, и я не могу справиться с этим в одиночку. Группа высадки проверит живущих в столице граждан Федерации, а мой старший помощник, мистер Спок, направится на «Энтерпрайз» к другим планетам системы, чтобы провести инспекцию научных центров.

Джоши открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить протест, но Кёрк поднял руку:

— Мистер Джоши, за последние восемь недель зарегистрировано пятнадцать смертей. Эта миссия касается не только вопросов дипломатии. Я намерен выяснить, почему система Кастор стала небезопасна для иммигрантов.

Джоши провел рукой по волосам, выражая недовольство.

— Хорошо, капитан. Я проверю, чтобы ваша команда получила все требуемое расследованию содействие.

Кёрк расслабился, поняв, что Джоши не собирается далее протестовать.

— Спасибо.

Эндрю Джоши вежливо улыбнулся, и его изображение на экране померкло. 

— Конец передачи, — сообщил компьютер. 

 

* * * * *

Писк входящего сообщения оторвал его от медитации. Он поднялся с колен и направился к столу. Усевшись, он нажал на кнопку.

— Спок слушает. 

На экране появилось круглое лицо находящегося сейчас за станцией связи энсина. 

— Мистер Спок, капитан Кёрк хочет поговорить с вами, — смена Ухуры закончилась несколько часов назад, и Спок совершенно нелогично скучал по ее позывным. Лихорадка, все еще находящаяся под контролем и пока не разрушительная, ощутимо усиливала воздействие человеческой половины на его эмоциональное состояние. 

— Спасибо, энсин Камачо. 

На мониторе возникло лицо Кёрка. Он устало улыбнулся:

— Привет, Спок. Просто вечерний выход на связь.

Кёрк следовал протоколу и с тех пор, как покинул корабль, выходил на связь строго по расписанию. Последний контакт всегда осуществлялся, когда Спок был один и собирался ложиться спать. Джим потер переносицу.

— Вы выглядите уставшим, капитан. 

Улыбка Кёрка стала печальной.

— Да, последние дни меня доконали. Не особо я продвинулся с этими переговорами. Я слышу либо, что у них «все в порядке», либо расплывчатые вопросы о том, не использует ли Федерация Тарусию в своих интересах. Однако лейтенант Фриман раскопал вчера кое-что любопытное. 

— В самом деле? — Спок знал о том, что Кёрк поставил Фримана во главе группы службы безопасности, которая опрашивала живущих в столице сотрудников Федерации.

— Ага. Ты же знаешь, что между людьми и тарусианцами практически нет физиологических различий? 

Спок кивнул. Это было одной из причин, почему Кёрка снабдили транспондером.

— Один из временно находящихся на планете ученых был ошибочно принят за тарусианца. Так вот, в одном из баров он выслушал очень долгие и пьяные уговоры присоединиться к группе сопротивления.

— Сопротивления чему? — спросил Спок, приподнимая бровь.

— Федерации. Похоже, эта группа сопротивления поддерживается Империей клингонов или, как минимум, находится под их сильным влиянием. Наш ученый выслушал, что Тарусия станет процветать, если вступит в союз с клингонами, и что Федерация просто тянет из нее ресурсы.

— Ошибочная позиция.

— Однозначно, — вздохнул Кёрк, потирая ладони друг о друга. — Но служба безопасности не наткнулась за это время ни на одного клингона, поэтому доказать, что беспорядки спровоцированы Империей, невозможно. Джоши говорит, что они постоянно отслеживают возможное присутствие клингонов с помощью планетарных сканеров, но так ничего и не обнаружили. Я им не верю.

— Ты не веришь, что они отслеживают или что они ничего не обнаружили? — уточнил Спок.

— И то, и другое. Не знаю. Когда «Энтерпрайз» вернется на орбиту, запусти сканеры дальнего действия по всем крупным городам. Может, мы сумеем что-то обнаружить.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Я так понимаю, по пути к краю системы вы не встретили ни одного боевого корабля, — слабо улыбнулся он.

— Отрицательно. Наличие боевого корабля было бы вопиющим неуважением к установленным здесь порядкам Звездного флота. Судя по всему, если клингоны и ответственны за происходящие на планете беспорядки, они предпочитают действовать тонко и создавать видимость, что все происходящее зародилось на Тарусии само по себе. 

Кёрк издал вымученный смешок.

— Тогда они ошибутся. Тонкости не являются сильной стороной клингонов, — он нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Если все пойдет по плану, то переговоры завершаться завтрашним утром. Потом я собираюсь совершить тур по Тарусии и посетить некоторые горнодобывающие районы. Возможно, что-то удастся извлечь из бесед с работниками предприятий.

Взволнованный планами Кёрка, Спок открыл было рот, чтобы сказать _Будь осторожен, Джим_ , но зная, что Кёрк считает его опеку чрезмерной, прикусил язык и просто сказал:

— Пожалуйста, пришлите мне полное описание маршрута, капитан.

— Уже выслал, — напряжение Спока ощущалось даже через монитор. — Я возьму с собой Фримана и еще пару ребят, — Кёрк с удовлетворением отметил, что Спок выдохнул, и его плечи немного расслабились. — Что там на корабле?

Как и во все предыдущие вечера, Спок принялся излагать капитану свой упорядоченный и предельно четкий отчет. «Энтерпрайз» под его командованием уже завершила обследование Кастор-VI. Они внимательно просмотрели все рапорты о передвижении персонала и произошедших на других планетах системы инцидентах, выискивая признаки вмешательства клингонов. Им сообщили, что из-за угроз и эпизодов космического пиратства выход горнорудной продукции снизился — особенно в колониях на самых отдаленных планетах. Спок также представил краткий обзор готовности всех отделов судна к чрезвычайным ситуациям, и было очевидно, что «Энтерпрайз» готова к любому столкновению. 

Кёрк одобрительно кивнул:

— Спасибо, коммандер, — пока он слушал доклад Спока, его лицо было очень серьезным. — Остановить запись в судовой журнал, — Кёрк наклонился ближе к монитору. В его глазах отражалось явное беспокойство. — А каков статус моего будущего партнера?

Спок скрестил руки на груди. 

— Мои физические показатели и время реакции остаются неизменными. Мои умственные способности не поражены. Доктор Маккой осуществляет мониторинг моего... состояния и придерживается того же мнения.

— Но? — спросил Кёрк, подозревая, что Спок о чем-то умалчивает.

— Я обнаружил, что степень моего контроля над эмоциями… значительно снизилась. Однако на выполняемую мной работу это влияния не оказывает. 

— Можешь привести пример?

— Ты и есть пример, — сообщил Спок, сохраняя непробиваемое выражение лица.

— В самом деле? — широко улыбнулся Кёрк. Несмотря на испытываемые Споком затруднения, он определенно был доволен.

— В самом деле, — согласился вулканец. — Когда я не сосредоточен на решении рабочих задач, мои мысли постоянно обращаются к тебе. Я… ощущаю твое отсутствие более остро, чем когда-либо раньше. Мои медитации регулярно прерываются неожиданными… — _фантазиями_ — образами, — нашелся он наконец, избрав менее чувственное слово.

— Какими образами?

Спок пристально на него посмотрел.

Кёрк усмехнулся, слегка краснея.

— Ладно, я понял, — на губах его заиграла озорная улыбка. — Нас разделяет немалое расстояние, Спок, поэтому я не могу тебя совратить. Чем еще можно помешать твоим медитациям?

— Ты хочешь усилить мой дискомфорт? — с недоверием спросил Спок.

— Я хочу убедиться, что ты полностью осознаешь, что ожидает тебя на Вулкане, — Кёрк продолжал широко улыбаться, но голос его стал более глубоким, соблазняющим. — Прикажи мне снять рубашку, — у Спока перехватило в горле, и он не смог ничего ответить.

Кёрк подождал несколько секунд, а потом вздохнул.

— Понял, я хочу от тебя слишком многого. Тебе нужно сохранять контроль для того, чтобы заботиться о моем корабле. Прости, Спок, — он выглядел виноватым.

Спок наконец обрел голос.

— Джим, сними рубашку.

Кёрк ухмыльнулся и подчинился. 

* * * * *

Во время отсутствия капитана Спок привык использовать связь в качестве медитативной поддержки. Когда он завершал свои дневные дела и длительные сеансы медитации, он прикасался к связи и концентрировался на этом бесплотном единении. Когда он мысленно заворачивался в золотые нити, притягивая ментальную сущность ближе, чем мог бы прижать к себе физическое тело, он ощущал спокойствие и удовлетворение. Даже усиливающиеся с каждым часом вспышки жара, казалось, отступали перед связью, что позволяло ему погрузиться в неглубокий сон. Он понимал, что подступающая лихорадка лишит его остатков покоя, и был благодарен этому последнему подарку, что давала ему связующая нить. 

Его смена на мостике должна была начаться только через два часа, и он спокойно спал в тот момент, когда умиротворение, наполнявшее связь, внезапно исказилось калейдоскопом боли. Он мгновенно вскочил и прижал ладони к глазам.

_Спок!_

Он выдохнул. Мысленный крик отдавался звоном в ушах, и некоторое время ему казалось, что он в самом деле может разглядеть Кёрка в полумраке своей каюты. В то же мгновение тишину прорезал писк входящего сообщения от Маккоя: медицинские сенсоры сообщили доктору, что с вулканцем произошло что-то серьезное.

— Спок! Ответьте! — раздался на этот раз голос Маккоя, пытавшегося связаться с вулканцем по аварийному каналу интеркома. Спок постарался подняться на ноги, но еще один приступ боли сотряс связь, и он рухнул на пол, держась за голову.

— Проклятье! Я иду к вам.

Споку пришлось выставить щит перед тем, что ощущалось, как несущиеся по связи выстрелы из огнестрельного оружия. Перед тем, как окончательно оградить себя от сознания Кёрка, он собрался с силами и направил по связи мысленный ответ. Никакой реакции, которая могла бы свидетельствовать о том, что Кёрк получил сообщение, не последовало — был только безостановочный поток чудовищной боли. 

_Я иду, Джим. Я приведу тебя домой,_ — мысленно пообещал он в последний раз и опустил щит. Пульсация мучительной боли ударилась в него подобно тому, как капли дождя, встречая на пути оконное стекло, разбиваются и стекают во тьму. 

Как только ему удалось подняться на ноги, в каюту ворвался Маккой.

— Спок, какого… — Маккой умолк на полуслове, шокированный отчаянием в глазах вулканца и мертвенной бледностью его лица. 

— Капитан. Что-то случилось, — он не заботился о том, чтобы держать свой голос под контролем. Пусть дрожит голос, пусть трясутся руки, главное сейчас добраться до компьютерного терминала. Попытавшись двинуться в сторону офиса, он качнулся, потеряв равновесие, и Маккой дернулся, чтобы его подхватить.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне!

Маккой отшатнулся. 

— Спок, объясните, что происходит, — доктор больше не пытался до него дотронуться, но следовал по пятам, как приклеенный, пока Спок, держась за стену, двигался в сторону стола. — Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что что-то случилось с Джимом? Откуда вам это известно?

Не ответив на вопрос, Спок без сил рухнул в кресло. На мгновение он сложил ладони вместе и прикрыл глаза. Маккой беспомощно таращился на него, не зная, что ему делать.

Когда Спок открыл глаза, в них уже не было неприкрытого ужаса.

— Джим в опасности, доктор, и испытывает нестерпимую боль, — он обернулся к терминалу и нажал на кнопку вызова. — Спок мостику, — он отметил, что его голос звучит практически нормально.

— Лейтенант Людвиг слушает, сэр, — Спок ясно различил удивление в голосе молодого офицера. Не к добру, когда начальство связывается с тобой в столь ранний утренний час.

— Лейтенант, проложите курс обратно на Тарусию. Максимально возможная скорость, — в данный момент они находились на орбите Кастор-VIII — самой дальней от звезды планеты, и Спок понимал, что корабль находится настолько далеко от Тарусии, насколько это вообще возможно в пределах системы. В нормальной ситуации он произвел бы все расчеты сам, но порывами налетающий со стороны связи шторм сотрясал его защитный барьер. Стоящий рядом Маккой излучал такое беспокойство и растерянность, а приближающаяся лихорадка обдавала тело таким жаром, что он понял, что не способен произвести в уме необходимые вычислительные операции.

— Как долго? — с неохотой спросил он у лейтенанта.

После пятисекундной паузы, во время которой Спок испытал сильнейшее раздражение от неэффективности работы человеческого разума, последовал ответ:

— Если двигаться по системе на максимальной импульсной тяге, то два часа сорок девять минут, мистер Спок.

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Пожалуйста, соедините меня со связистом.

— Да, сэр.

Маккой вытер со лба пот и потоптался на месте.

— Не возражаете, если я присяду? — спросил он, указывая на кресло по другую сторону стола. Спок кивнул и запросил экстренную связь с Кёрком. Спустя минуту связист доложил, что ответа не последовало, и вулканец этому ничуть не удивился. Тогда он попросил соединить его с Эндрю Джоши, и на этот раз видеосвязь установилась практически мгновенно. 

— Джоши слушает, — вид у военного атташе был совершенно сонный. 

— Мистер Джоши, это коммандер Спок. Прошу вас выслушать меня предельно внимательно. Мы только что покинули орбиту Кастор-VIII и сейчас на пути к Тарусии. У меня есть причины полагать, что капитан Кёрк был атакован и находится в смертельной опасности. Воспользуйтесь частотой его транспондера для того, чтобы транспортировать его оттуда, где он сейчас находится, — Джоши не шевелился и выглядел совершенно ошарашенным. — Мистер Джоши? Вы слышите меня? — настойчиво повторил Спок, не в силах скрыть нетерпение.

— Я слышу вас, коммандер. Кёрк связался с вами? Какого рода опасность ему угрожает?

Гнев, охвативший Спока, был настолько заметен, что Маккой ожидал, что тот сейчас взорвется и наорет на атташе, но вулканец продолжил совершенно спокойно — так, будто говорит с медлительным ребенком.

— Мы не может связаться с ним через коммуникатор. Вы должны воспользоваться частотой транспондера, чтобы вытащить его. Немедленно! — на последнем слове Спок все-таки повысил голос, и Джоши вздрогнул.

— Хорошо! — поспешно отозвался Джоши. — Если вы хотите, чтобы я транспортировал его прямо из кровати, то я так и поступлю. Только сами потом с ним объясняйтесь.

Маккой слушал их дискуссию и только молился, чтобы Спок ошибался, и ему в самом деле пришлось объяснять разгневанному капитану звездолета, почему его выдернули из постели. Ему пришло в голову, что Спок, пожалуй, с радостью посидел бы на гауптвахте за этот проступок.

Настала пауза, и на экране вместо изображения Джоши возникла надпись «Пожалуйста, подождите». Невероятно, но Джоши перевел их в режим ожидания. Спок снова стукнул по кнопке и связался с группой службы безопасности. В их расписании значилась дневная встреча с капитаном и сопровождение его во время тура по предприятиям. И почему он только не настоял, чтобы Джима все время сопровождала охранная команда с «Энтерпрайз»? Но он отлично знал, почему. Джим сказал бы, что охраны в отеле и здании правительства вполне достаточно.

К тому времени, когда на экране снова появилось изображение Джоши, Спок уже успел сообщить Фриману и его команде, что Кёрк попал в беду, и приказал ждать его следующих распоряжений. 

— Коммандер Спок, — теперь Джоши находился на грани паники. — Попытка вытащить его была бесплодной, — он держал в руке розоватую пластинку. — Это все, что появилось у нас, — Джоши бросил бесполезный транспондер на стол. — В отеле говорят, что все выглядит так, будто капитана похитили: есть следы борьбы, а охранники убиты.

Маккой прижал кулак к губам и закусил костяшки. 

— О, господи, — прошептал он. Горло перехватило. Он взглянул на Спока, лицо которого в неверном свете монитора казалось совершенно застывшим.

Джоши тоже беспомощно смотрел на Спока. 

— В административной почте отеля было обнаружено сообщение. Организация под названием «Свободные тарусианцы» берет на себя ответственность за похищение. Они требуют полного очищения планеты от представителей Федерации и персонала Звездного флота. Мы уже сталкивались с этой группой ранее. Вероятнее всего, Кёрк уже мертв. 

— Капитан Кёрк жив, мистер Джоши, — сдавленно ответил Спок. — «Энтерпрайз» будет на орбите Тарусии чуть больше, чем через два часа, — краем сознания Спок отметил, что не способен подсчитать точнее. — Спасательная команда спустится, как только мы прибудем, и присоединится к группе, которая уже должна была добраться до отеля. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь, что у нас будет полный допуск и все возможное содействие. 

Джоши встревожился еще сильнее:

— Коммандер, мы сами справимся со сложившейся ситуацией. Ваш десант только усилит неразбериху. Я должен просить вас позволить нам уладить все самим и не вмешиваться. 

Спок склонился ближе к монитору.

— Вы уже продемонстрировали, насколько плохо справляетесь с ситуацией, мистер Джоши. Вы не смогли защитить персонал Звездного флота, вы не знали о том, что капитан Кёрк подвергся нападению, и вы не представляете, где он сейчас находится. Спасательная операция начнется, как только мы прибудем, — Джоши молча таращился на него, и Спок ощутил непривычное чувство ненависти, затопившее его изнутри. Обуздать его удалось с большим трудом.

— Мистер Джоши, если вы попытаетесь помешать операции по спасению капитана Кёрка, то все, что мне останется — это предположить, что вы находитесь в сговоре с Империей клингонов, и немедленно доложить об этом в штаб Звездного флота. 

Джоши открыл рот.

— Это смешно! Ваши обвинения совершенно беспочвенны. Это скандал! Как вы смеете угрожать мне…

— Я не угрожаю, мистер Джоши, — глаза Спока сузились, а взгляд стал таким пронзительным, что, казалось, должен был проткнуть военного атташе насквозь.

Джоши стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки.

— Хорошо, мистер Спок. Вы получите полное содействие и будете сами руководить операцией по спасению капитана Кёрка. 

Больше Споку нечего было сказать некомпетентному чиновнику.

— Конец связи, — выплюнул он, выключая экран, и повернулся к Маккою, который все это время сохранял полное молчание. Голубые глаза вопросительно распахнулись в ответ. 

— Как, черт побери, вы узнали, что с Джимом не все в порядке?

— Между нами с капитаном сформирована первичная партнерская связь. Как только мы приблизимся к Тарусии, я попытаюсь установить его местонахождение.

— Вы можете это сделать? — спросил Маккой, и на его лице одновременно отразилась надежда и сомнение.

— Мы еще не связаны по-настоящему, только соединены, доктор. Я не уверен, возможно ли это, — он снова нажал на кнопку терминала и связался напрямую с каютой главного инженера. — Спок мистеру Скотту.

— Скотт слушает, — отозвался на удивление трезвый голос.

— Мистер Скотт. У нас неприятности, касающиеся капитана. Его взяли на Тарусии в заложники, и мы должны как можно быстрее его обнаружить и вытащить оттуда.

В ответ раздался неразборчивый поток слов.

— Мистер Скотт?

— Я слышал вас, мистер Спок. Что от меня требуется?

— Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь на мостик и примите командование. Я присоединюсь к вам через час, чтобы обсудить стратегию спасательной операции.

— Есть, мистер Спок. Уже иду.

Спок повернулся к Маккою, глаза его заметно потемнели.

— Прошу меня извинить, доктор. Я должен попытаться установить местоположение капитана.

Маккоя переполнял пессимизм, и расстояние, отделявшее их от Тарусии, казалось пропастью. 

— Они могли уже вывезти Джима с Тарусии, Спок. Он может быть где угодно.

Спок не в силах был объяснить, как связь, словно магнит, тянет его в сторону Тарусии и Джима.

— Он все еще на поверхности планеты, доктор, — как бы он хотел иметь возможность связаться с Кёрком, послать ему заверение, что «Энтерпрайз» уже на пути к своему капитану, что Кёрку совсем недолго придется побыть одному. 

Он шагнул в сторону спальной зоны, но Маккой решительно преградил ему путь. Спок навис над ним подобно пугающей тени, но доктор не дрогнул.

— Спок, а что происходит с вами?

— Уточните.

— Вы можете чувствовать то, что чувствует он? — спросил Маккой, внимательно изучая мрачное лицо Спока и подмечая, как напряжено все его тело.

— Я поставил в своем сознании щит. Без него я был бы не в состоянии функционировать, — веки Спока дрогнули, и Маккой на секунду испугался, что тот сейчас упадет в обморок. — Я сейчас не чувствую его боли. Он… думаю, он без сознания.

— Но жив? — в ужасе уточнил Маккой.

Спок тяжело сглотнул.

— Жив. Да, он жив. Я ощущаю это через связь, — в тайне от Маккоя он осторожно погладил точку в своем разуме, которая была самой сущностью Джима Кёрка.

Маккой продолжал стоять у него на пути, не думая о том, что время, оставшееся до их прибытия на Тарусию, истекает.

— Доктор, я действительно должен… 

— Спок, — поспешно заговорил Маккой, приподняв руку, чтобы прикоснуться к вулканцу, но тут же опустил ее, заметив, что тот едва заметно отшатнулся. — Что будет, если… если Джим, не дай бог, погибнет? 

_Тогда мой мир прекратит существование._ Но Спок не произнес этого вслух.

— Что именно вы хотите узнать, доктор?

— Вы сможете в этом случае оставаться во главе «Энтерпрайз»? — Маккою было чертовски неприятно давить на Спока таким образом, но он действительно не имел ни малейшего представления, какое воздействие оказывает на них двоих эта связь. 

— Неизвестно, — ответил Спок сначала, но затем врожденное стремление к точности заставило его конкретизировать. — Мы связаны не полностью. Если Джим погибнет… — он запнулся, и его взгляд расфокусировался, как будто он невольно принялся рассматривать эту трагическую вероятность. Он сделал неровный вдох и продолжил. — Я полагаю, вы дадите обоснованное с медицинской точки зрения заключение о моей способности выполнять обязанности капитана.

Маккой понимал, что это жестоко, но он должен был продолжить свой допрос, чтобы полностью разобраться со стоящей перед ними проблемой.

— А если он погибнет, Спок… как вы справитесь с пон фарром?

У Маккоя сжалось сердце от той пустоты, что появилась в этот момент в глазах Спока.

— Предполагаю, что потрясение от смерти Джима сведет на нет все эффекты лихорадки. Так же, как было в прошлый раз.

В тусклом свете каюты казалось, что глаза Спока блестят, но потом тот пошевелился, и иллюзия пропала.

— Вы не умрете, — констатировал Маккой и тут же понял, что говорить этого не стоило.

— Это не тот способ, с помощью которого я хотел бы пережить пон фарр, доктор, — резко ответил Спок.

— Ну конечно, нет, Спок. Я это знаю. Но я должен был разобраться с происходящим. Я беспокоюсь не только о Джиме, знаете ли.

Это признание заставило Спока на несколько долгих секунд встретиться с доктором взглядом. А потом жесткая линия его рта немного смягчилась, и он слегка склонил голову в знак благодарности.

— Спасибо, доктор, — тихо сказал он, не зная, какие еще слова должен произнести, ощущая, как его охватило какое-то непонятное, но совершенно точно не неприятное чувство. Затем он снова попытался направиться в сторону своей койки, чтобы с помощью связи постараться отыскать Кёрка. — Прошу вас. Времени мало.

— Ладно, Спок, — Маккой наконец отошел, позволяя Споку сначала сесть, а затем и лечь на койку. Нельзя было терять времени. Он даже не стал дожидаться, пока Маккой выйдет из каюты — просто закрыл глаза и мысленно потянулся к связи. Он будет следовать за ее нитями, пока не выбьется из сил, и надеяться, что с их помощью он сможет нащупать физическое тело Кёрка в этой трясине под названием Тарусия.

* * * * *

— Докладывайте, мистер Скотт.

Спок вошел на мостик в сопровождении доктора Маккоя, и Скотт повернулся к ним, отвлекаясь от навигационной консоли.

— Мы зайдем на орбиту меньше чем через час, сэр. Я уже настроил сканеры на обнаружение капитана, но дело идет медленно. Между тарусианцами и людьми практически нет отличий, не говоря уже о том, что в столице полным-полно других людей. 

Спок прошел на середину мостика и опустился в освобожденное Скоттом капитанское кресло. 

— Капитана в столице нет, — спокойно проговорил он. — Лейтенант Сулу, отобразите на экране карту окрестностей столицы. Радиус сто километров. 

Сулу склонился над приборами, и через пару секунд на главном экране возникла карта запрашиваемого района. Спок внимательно изучил изображение, а затем ввел собственные координаты с панели управления на капитанском кресле. Картинка переключилась на детальное отображение пустынной местности, расположенной далеко от населенной зоны. Он запросил больший масштаб, и глазам экипажа предстало огромное сооружение, находящееся среди безлесной, безводной равнины.

Скотт уставился на экран.

— Что это?

— Это, мистер Скотт, место, где держат капитана. 

— Да ну, — выдохнул Скотт. Он перешел за научную станцию Спока. — Дайте-ка я просканирую эту штуку, — Скотти склонился над панелью и запросил еще большее приближение. Картинка становилась все более детальной по мере того, как корабль приближался к Тарусии. Спок внимательно изучал ставшее теперь совершенно отчетливым изображение крыши здания. 

— Здание накрыто щитом. Не выходит просканировать внутренние помещения, — разочарованно сообщил Скотт. 

— Неважно, — тихо ответил Спок, продолжая впиваться взглядом в изображение на экране и мысленно подгоняя корабль.

— Мистер Спок! Смотрите! — Сулу возбужденно указал на экран. Спок проследил за направлением его руки и совершенно ясно увидел, как около здания промелькнул силуэт гуманоида. 

Спок обернулся к научной станции.

— Мистер Скотт?

— Сканирую, — немедленно отреагировал Скотти. Через мгновение он выпрямился. — Мистер Спок, сканеры фиксируют физиологию клингона.

Губы Спока изогнулись в едва заметной горькой ухмылке, но заметил ее только Маккой.

— Мы нашли доказательство для капитана, — прошептал вулканец. 

— Мистер Спок? — недоуменно переспросил Скотти. 

Спок заговорил громче.

— Капитан искал доказательство того, что Тарусия находится под влиянием клингонов. Мы его нашли. Мистер Чехов, когда мы займем орбиту, сможете ли вы навести фазеры точно на крышу этого строения?

Чехов кивнул, но тут же обернулся к нему. 

— Я-то смогу, мистер Спок, но корабельные фазеры не пройдут через защитные экраны планеты.

Спок повернулся к Ухуре.

— Лейтенант, свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с мистером Эндрю Джоши. Попросите его санкционировать временное отключение тарусианских щитов в радиусе одной мили над этой структурой.

Лейтенанту Ухуре понадобилась только пара мгновений, чтобы осознать суть нестандартного запроса. Доктор Маккой не смог смолчать.

— Он будет более чем рад помочь, лейтенант. Не беспокойтесь, — она тут же отвернулась к своему пульту и принялась вызывать посольство Федерации. 

Спок обратился к Скотти таким тоном, словно никого, кроме них, на мостике не было.

— Достаньте мне этого клингона, мистер Скотт. Мне необходимо, чтобы он был у нас под стражей.

Скотти воодушевленно закивал. 

— Вы его получите, мистер Спок. Уж я об этом позабочусь!

Спок удовлетворенно кивнул и принялся ждать, пока «Энтерпрайз» доберется до Тарусии и своего капитана.

 

* * * * *

Через пятнадцать минут после того, как «Энтерпрайз» достигла Тарусии, Спок и спасательная команда стояли около чердачной двери на крыше здания. Единственный клингонский охранник был оглушен выпущенным сверху фазерным залпом и уже был доставлен на корабль. Спок понятия не имел, сколько у них времени, и обнаружили ли их уже к этому моменту, но точно знал, что эта дверь приведет его прямо к Кёрку.

Его беспокоило, что он больше не ощущал через связь боль. Неужели Кёрк был без сознания все то время, что «Энтерпрайз» двигалась в сторону Тарусии? Или Спок мог ощущать боль только в тот момент, когда ее причиняли капитану? 

Перед ним шли три офицера службы безопасности, и они эффективно и быстро преодолели первый пролет ступеней, ведущих с крыши на верхний этаж здания. Джонсон обернулся, и Спок жестом показал, что им нужно пройти еще три пролета. Первоначально их было пятнадцать человек, но группа сокращалась с каждым следующим уровнем, так как часть офицеров брала под охрану оставленные за спиной этажи. 

Не говоря ни слова, Спок кивнул в сторону входа на шестой этаж, и Мартин с Чаном мгновенно открыли дверь и проскользнули в коридор. Тут же раздался звук выстрелов из фазеров. Через пару секунд Чан подал сигнал, что все чисто, и группа спасения, перешагнув через неподвижные тела двух тарусианцев, вошла в коридор. Все были напряжены до предела и в любую секунду готовы были вступить в схватку с врагом. Джонсон осторожно выглянул из-за угла, ожидая увидеть там других охранников. 

— Мистер Спок, — прошептал он. — Это зона для содержания пленных, и охраны тут нет, — удивленно сообщил он. Спок вошел в тупиковый рукав коридора, в котором было полдюжины камер: все, кроме одной, были пусты и с выключенными силовыми полями. Он понял, что они обнаружили Кёрка. Сияние активированного силового поля манило его подобно маяку, и Спок, испытывая облегчение и ужас одновременно, кинулся в сторону камеры. С большей силой, чем того требовалось, он стукнул по выключателю, и неприятное электрическое жужжание стихло.

Взгляд Спока остановился на скорчившемся на стоящей в дальнем углу койке полуобнаженном человеке, тело которого было сплошь покрыто синяками и ссадинами. Признав светлые волосы и знакомые очертания фигуры, Спок судорожно сглотнул.

— Капитан! — ответа не последовало. Он медленно подошел к неподвижной фигуре и с ужасом оглядел слипшиеся от крови волосы Кёрка и его связанные вместе запястья. Похоже, он спал, а может, был без сознания. Спок потянулся к нему через связь, боясь прикоснуться. Кёрк пошевелился, перекатился на спину и застонал от боли. Пару кошмарных мгновений он просто смотрел на Спока, и в его карих глазах не было ни единого намека на узнавание. С трудом преодолев охвативший его ужас, Спок протянул руку, собираясь коснуться избитого человека.

Кёрк проследил взглядом за его движением, и вдруг бессмысленное выражение покинуло его лицо, а глаза распахнулись в узнавании:

— Спок… — прохрипел он. 

Он попытался сесть. Спок подумал, что это плохая идея, но не успел его остановить.

— Ох, — Кёрк поморщился, и Спок никак не мог решить, стоить помочь ему сесть или лучше заставить лечь обратно. В конце концов, он осторожно надавил на ту область груди Кёрка, которая выглядела менее поврежденной.

— Не нужно, Джим, лежи спокойно. Похоже, ты серьезно ранен.

Кёрк опустился обратно на койку, посмотрел на Спока и, слабо пошевелив связанными руками, попытался изогнуть потрескавшиеся губы в подобии иронической ухмылки. 

— Как раз вовремя, Спок. 

Спок не ответил, сосредоточившись на связанных запястьях Кёрка. Сила вулканца и прилив адреналина сделали свое дело, и он легко разорвал путы, освобождая руки человека и обнажая оставленные веревкой вспухшие красные полосы. 

— Мистер Спок! — Мартин замер в дверях камеры. Вид у него был очень обеспокоенный. — Я думаю…

И тут завыла сирена, прерывая Мартина на полуслове. Пронзительный звук больно ударил по чувствительным ушам, и Спок с трудом поборол рефлекторное желание прикрыть их руками. Кёрка нужно было забирать отсюда немедленно, хотя Спок и подозревал, что перемещать его в таком состоянии нежелательно. 

— Джим, — ему пришлось кричать. — Я должен забрать тебя из этого здания, — он осторожно скользнул рукой под его плечи и чуть приподнял, испытывая невероятно приятные ощущения от близкого контакта с человеком. 

Кёрк оперся на койку и сделал усилие, чтобы подняться самостоятельно.

— Спок, я могу встать… — но его рука задрожала, а колени подогнулись, когда он попытался подняться на ноги. 

Внезапно к ним подскочил Чан: он хотел помочь Споку удержать капитана на ногах.

— Мы должны срочно увести вас отсюда, — его глаза были широко распахнуты. Кёрк покачнулся, и Спок понял, что идти тот не сможет. Он склонился к раненому:

— Простите меня, капитан, — и подхватил Кёрка на руки. Вместо того чтобы протестовать, Кёрк вскрикнул от боли и, снова потеряв сознание, обмяк в его руках. Золотые нити связи потускнели подобно лучам заходящего солнца, и Спок испытал приступ леденящего душу ужаса. 

— Вперед! Вперед! — выкрикнул он, и они побежали обратно по коридору. Спок взлетел по последнему пролету лестницы, преодолевая по две-три ступеньки за один шаг так легко, словно вообще не был обременен никакой ношей. Задыхаясь больше от страха, чем от усталости, он вырвался на крышу и зажмурился на мгновение от ослепительного света полуденного солнца. Он слышал, что Джонсон запрашивает групповую транспортацию, и упрекнул себя. Именно он должен был заниматься организацией подъема на корабль и убедиться, что вся команда в сборе. Но он ощущал себя совершенно беспомощным, и просто стоял, обратив взор внутрь себя, наблюдая за тем, как бледнеют красные и золотые нити их связи, как между ними залегают темные полосы с рваными краями. Спок крепче сжал израненное тело человека и в отчаянии попытался дотянуться до его разума. _Останься со мной, Джим. Держись, прошу тебя, держись. Держисьдержисьдержись,_ , — слова проносились через его воспаленное сознание, через бешено колотящееся сердце, пока «Энтерпрайз» поднимала их домой.

 

* * * * *

— Доктор? — Спок остановился в дверях кабинета Маккоя.

Маккой оторвался от падда, в который вносил информацию, и стилусом указал на дверь лазарета.

— Входите. Вы можете с ним повидаться.

— Он…

— Его состояние стабильно, Спок, — Маккой без слов понял, какой вопрос скрывается за приподнятой бровью. — Он будет в порядке. Сейчас он спит, но до этого спрашивал о вас.

Спок зашел в лазарет, и его взгляд остановился на единственном пациенте. Он замер, наблюдая за спящим Кёрком, и с удовольствием прислушался к успокаивающе равномерному писку мониторов, следящих за дыханием и сердцебиением. Веки Кёрка дрогнули, и он открыл глаза, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока.

— Я почувствовал, что ты тут, — прошептал он.

Спок подошел. Он понимал, что не должен этого делать, но не смог устоять перед искушением и провел тыльной стороной пальцев по щеке Кёрка. Вспышка жара обожгла нервные окончания, от пальцев распространилась до запястья и пронеслась вверх по руке. Он задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь к бешеному стуку собственного сердца.

— Ты в порядке? — Кёрк поймал руку Спока и крепко сжал. Жар достиг груди, и он точно знал, что скоро он опустится ниже, но все же не в силах был отдернуть ладонь.

— Нет, Джим, я не в «порядке», — ответил он ненамеренно резко.

Керк неохотно отпустил его руку, понимая, что должен это сделать.

— Мне жаль, что все так вышло.

Спок зажмурился ненадолго, а затем открыл глаза и встретил твердый взгляд Кёрка.

— Тем не менее, я контролирую себя, — продолжил он, как будто не слышал последних слов капитана.

— Я спросил Маккоя о Вулкане, Спок. Он не испытывает по этому поводу большого восторга, сам понимаешь, но он сказал… он сказал, что я буду достаточно здоров к моменту церемонии.

Спок рухнул в стоящее рядом с кроватью кресло так резко, будто его внезапно придавило чудовищным весом. 

— О, Джим, — он не в силах был далее сдерживать охватившие его горе и страх и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кёрк протянул руку и легонько погладил вулканца по блестящим волосам.

— Все будет в порядке. С нами все будет хорошо, Спок. Все уже хорошо, — он тихо повторял эти слова, как мантру, поглаживая склоненную голову. Он продолжал до тех пор, пока обтянутые голубой тканью плечи не вздрогнули в последний раз, расслабляясь окончательно. В конце концов, Спок медленно выпрямился, и его рука бессильно упала на кровать, задевая висок Джима.

В это мгновение Джим почувствовал лихорадку Спока так остро, как будто это происходило с ним самим, и горячая волна прокатилась от его мозга до паха.

— Ох, — выдохнул он в изумлении. — Как ты с этим справляешься? — слабо спросил он.

— Справляюсь, — и как будто ничего только что не происходило, как будто только что его не переполняли эмоции, Спок поднялся на ноги, и выражение его лица вновь было привычно бесстрастным. — Отдыхай.

Кёрк моргнул, ощущая, как тяжелеют веки.

— Да… я устал, — прошептал он. Спок взглянул на монитор и убедился, что Кёрк начал погружаться в спокойный сон. Он терпеливо стоял около кровати до тех пор, пока дыхание капитана не выровнялось, и только потом тихо вышел. Ему нужно было допросить пленника.

* * * * *

Быстрым, твердым шагом Спок вошел в комнату для совещаний, лицо его было мрачно. Два члена совета Тарусии и атташе Джоши поднялись со своих мест в знак приветствия, но он рассек рукой воздух и выбрал наиболее удаленное от остальных место за столом.

— Коммандер Спок, — начал Джоши, нервно облизав губы, и испуганно посмотрел на вулканца, который выглядел так, словно ничего приятного с ним не происходило никогда в жизни. — Нам очень хотелось бы узнать, как здоровье капитана Кёрка.

— В самом деле? — тихо сказал Спок. — Раньше вы не демонстрировали особого интереса к благополучию капитана Кёрка. 

— Джоши, заседание буду вести я, — прервал военного атташе один из членов совета. — Коммандер Спок, меня зовут Мейстон, и я буду говорить от имени муниципалитета Тарусии. Мы были сильно встревожены, когда узнали, что случилось с вашим капитаном, и очень благодарны вам за эффективно организованную спасательную операцию. Как он себя чувствует?

Когда вулканец повернулся к тарусианцу, буря в его глазах, похоже, несколько поутихла. Мейстон был высоким худым мужчиной с фигурой, очень похожей на фигуру самого вулканца. Он прямо встретил взгляд Спока, и на его лице было написано явное сочувствие. 

— Состояние капитана Кёрка стабильно. Его жизнь вне опасности, и он должен полностью восстановиться, — ответил Спок. Голос его не выражал никаких эмоций, но в груди разливалось счастье от того, что произнесенные слова были правдивы. Лихорадка больше не оставляла ему возможности укротить бушующий поток эмоций, разбивающийся о его ослабевшие внутренние щиты самоконтроля. 

Мейстон кивнул и перевел взгляд на Джоши. Нахмурившись, он жестом указал на старшего коллегу.

— Мистер Джоши освобожден от занимаемой должности.

Джоши потрясенно тряхнул головой:

— Мейстон! У вас нет полномочий…

— Молчать! — рявкнул Мейстон. — У меня достаточно полномочий, — он ткнул пальцем в покрасневшего Джоши, который попытался вскочить на ноги в знак протеста. — Вам стоит радоваться тому, что вас не арестовали! — злость Мейстона охладила пыл Джоши, и он снова сел в кресло, как будто бы уменьшившись в размерах.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Мейстон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Коммандер. Мы оцепили здание, в котором вы обнаружили капитана Кёрка, и арестовали тридцать семь человек. Я правильно понял, что вы захватили и содержите под стражей клингона?

— Утвердительно. Когда эта встреча будет окончена, «Энтерпрайз» покинет орбиту, мистер Мейстон. Клингона мы собираемся доставить на Звездную базу IV для допроса. На данный момент он проявляет крайнюю степень необщительности. 

Ладони Мейстона сжались в кулаки.

— Нам понадобится помощь, чтобы разобраться с коррупцией, которая поразила наши органы управления, коммандер.

— Мы уведомили Звездный флот о сложившейся у вас ситуации, сэр. Первостепенной задачей будет защита гостей Тарусии. Сейчас главной целью групп сопротивления являются граждане Федерации, и Звездный флот может приказать организовать их полную эвакуацию, — Спок поджал губы. Вся его поза выражала крайнюю степень напряженности. 

На скулах Мейстона заиграли желваки.

— Очень неприятно это слышать, — сказал он наконец, покачав головой, и встретил неподвижный взгляд Спока. — Но мы во всем готовы сотрудничать со Звездным флотом.

Спок несколько раз постучал большим пальцем по столу конференц-зала, но быстро поймал себя на этом и остановился. 

— Вам понадобится помощь Федерации. Теперь, когда имеются доказательства клингонского вмешательства в дела системы Кастор, вы должны понимать, что ваши люди и образ жизни находятся в серьезной опасности.

— Дилитарус стал нашим проклятьем. 

— Дилитарус — превосходный источник энергии, который принесет еще немало пользы, — ровно отозвался Спок. — Жадность, а не этот искусственный материал, поставила Тарусию под угрозу. 

Спок резко поднялся из своего кресла и посмотрел вдаль. Казалось, он полностью погрузился в свои мысли, несмотря на то, что продолжал обращаться к советнику. 

— Мистер Мейстон, представители Федерации и Звездного флота свяжутся с вами, чтобы обсудить, какие действия стоит предпринять, чтобы учесть интересы как Тарусии, так и самой Федерации.

Мейстон тоже встал на ноги, и оказалось, что он выше вулканца.

— Со мной уже вышли на связь, — подтвердил он. — Коммандер… — начал он, желая остановить старшего помощника.

Спок уже успел отойти от стола, желая как можно быстрее вернуться на корабль. Повернувшись к Мейстону, он приподнял бровь в ожидании продолжения.

— Прошу вас, принесите мои искренние извинения вашему капитану за неприятности, которые ему пришлось пережить. Я говорю от имени всего муниципалитета Тарусии. Мы все благодарим небеса за то, что он не лишился жизни, помогая нам. 

С трудом контролирующий себя к этому моменту Спок не сумел скрыть вспыхнувшей в его глазах печали, и Мейстон заметил это. Он в ужасе представил себе, как бы прошла эта встреча, если бы капитан Кёрк погиб. Темные глаза моргнули, и от эмоции не осталось и следа. 

— Я передам ваше сообщение, — слегка раздраженно ответил Спок и поднял руку. — Живите долго и процветайте.

Он не остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как удивленный тарусианец отреагирует на его традиционное прощание. Его желание вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» было практически нестерпимо. Все, что ему сейчас хотелось, — это вновь оказаться в невеселой обстановке лазарета и совершенно нелогично убедиться в том, что Кёрк жив, может дышать и улыбаться ему. После краткой, но мучительной разлуки, ему нужна была эта уверенность. Лихорадка кружила в опасной близости от его разума и требовала доказательств того, что связь вскоре будет закреплена. Он содрогнулся и раскрыл коммуникатор, чтобы запросить подъем на корабль. 

* * * * *

— Последнее, что ты должен сейчас делать — это транспортироваться туда-сюда только для того, чтобы поучаствовать в куче идиотских совещаний, — проворчал Маккой, деловито водя сканером вокруг своего капитана. — Пусть Спок с этим разберется.

Кёрк наблюдал за тем, как техники меняют настройки транспортера.

— Я бы с радостью, Боунс, поверь мне, но у меня приказ, — он взглянул на своего старшего помощника, к лицу которого, похоже, насовсем приклеилось самое строгое из его выражений. — Готов? — тихо спросил он, отчаянно желая, чтобы вулканец хоть немного расслабился, но понимая, что хочет слишком многого.

— Это повредит твоему восстановлению, Джим, — продолжил Маккой. — Ты должен оставаться в лазарете.

Кёрк беспомощно развел руками.

— Боунс, если ты так считаешь, то тебе стоило бы сказать об этом адмиралу Серрао. Может, тебе удастся выбить для меня больничный, или что-то типа того, — с надеждой посоветовал он.

Маккой нахмурился.

— Я уже пробовал.

— Что ж, значит, увидимся за обедом, — сказал Кёрк, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более беззаботно. — Отправляемся, Спок, — вулканец послушно поднялся за ним по ступеням транспортера и занял позицию на платформе.

В первое мгновение после того, как они материализовались на Звездной базе IV, Кёрк решил, что его вырвет. Он попытался сойти с платформы, но вынужден был согнуться и упереться руками в колени.

— Джим, — голова кружилась, и он с трудом различал голос Спока. Закрыв глаза, он судорожно сглотнул вставший в горле ком. 

Пытаясь избавиться от слабости, он слегка помотал головой. Он должен взять себя в руки. 

— Дай мне пару секунд, — он выпрямился и, одернув тунику, осторожно сошел с платформы. Беспокойство Спока совершенно ясно ощущалось через связь, и Джим как можно более уверенно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я в порядке. Просто спуск был немного жестковат. 

Спок промолчал, понимая, что сообщать о том, что он не заметил никаких проблем при транспортации, совершенно бессмысленно. Побледневшее в момент перемещения лицо Кёрка слегка порозовело, и вулканец решил, что это хороший знак, и здоровью капитана, похоже, ничего не угрожает.

Они прошли по коридору и вскоре остановились в приемной, ведущей к кабинетам представителей Флота на Звездной базе IV. Старшина провела их в конференц-зал и сообщила, что вскоре начальство к ним присоединится. Кёрк устроился в кресле рядом со своим старшим помощником, который имел такой же отстраненный и бесстрастный вид, какой был у него в первый год их совместной службы. Кёрк вздохнул, надеясь, что здесь не произойдет ничего, что могло бы разрушить с таким трудом выстроенный контроль вулканца. 

Серрао суетливо вошел в помещение и, казалось, не заметил, что Кёрк и Спок привстали, приветствуя его.

— Капитан Кёрк, коммандер Спок, — рассеянно произнес он, глядя на расположенный на стене экран. — Садитесь, пожалуйста. Предлагаю начать. Адмирал Комак ожидает нас на закрытом канале связи. 

Едва стоящий на ногах Кёрк с облегчением опустился в кресло. 

Экран на мгновение потемнел, а затем на нем появилась знакомая фигура Комака. Он тут же отыскал взглядом и принялся внимательно рассматривать офицеров «Энтерпрайз».

— Адмирал, — поздоровался Серрао.

Комак кивнул ему и снова переключил внимание на предмет своего первоначального интереса. 

— Капитан Кёрк, коммандер Спок. Джим, я очень рад видеть вас живым. 

— Я тоже этому рад, — слабо улыбнулся Кёрк.

— Ваш судовой врач, похоже, считает, что эти совещания истощают вас, — отвлеченно произнес Комак. — Пожалуйста, скажите, если вам потребуется перерыв, — адмиралу даже не пришло в голову перенести встречу или вовсе от нее отказаться.

— Разумеется, — ответил Джим, но и он сам, и Спок понимали, что признаться в своей слабости, какой бы долгой и выматывающей не оказалась встреча, будет выше его сил. 

Первым взял слово Серрао:

— Адмирал Комак, мы поместили клингонского пленника в камеру здесь, на Звездной базе IV, и пытаемся хоть что-то из него вытянуть. 

Комак кивнул, и перевел взгляд на Спока.

— Я получил ваш отчет о попытках допросить пленного. Вы ничего не добились.

Спок скрестил руки на груди.

— Верно, сэр. Он вообще наотрез отказывается говорить.

— Теперь он будет иметь дело с нами, — скривился Комак. — Мы с адмиралом Серрао несказанно рады тому, что «Энтерпрайз» вернулась из этой миссии без потерь, а вы сами живы и успешно восстанавливаетесь, капитан Кёрк. Однако стоит признать, я не совсем понимаю, как вам это удалось. 

Ну вот и оно. Накануне вечером в полумраке лазарета они со Споком обсуждали вероятность того, что им будет задан этот вопрос.

— Удалось, сэр? — эхом повторил Кёрк, прекрасно понимая, что интересует адмирала.

— Да, — Комак вопросительно посмотрел на Спока. — Коммандер, судя по вашему рапорту, вы не получили никакой помощи от правительства и атташе Эндрю Джоши. Это счастье, что вам удалось обнаружить капитана Кёрка на планете, но как вы смогли это сделать?

Кёрк напрягся, всем своим сердцем желая ответить вместо Спока, но понимал, что не может этого сделать. Его неподвижно сидящий рядом старпом молчал несколько долгих секунд перед тем, как заговорить. 

— Я сумел обнаружить капитана Кёрка с помощью мысленной связи, — сухо ответил он.

Серрао нахмурился.

— Мысленной связи? Это вулканская техника? Вы можете обнаружить любого с помощью этой связи?

У Кёрка внутри все перевернулось, когда он подумал о том, что Серрао и Комак вдруг сообразили, насколько выгодны могут быть для Звездного флота телепатические способности вулканцев. Нужно убедить их в том, что они торопятся с выводами. Он открыл рот, но Спок заговорил первым. 

— Не любого. Связь между мной и капитаном Кёрком была сформирована до того, как он попал в плен. Я использовал ее, чтобы выявить то место, где его удерживали. 

Комак потер шею, внимательно глядя на Спока.

— Формировать ментальные связи с вышестоящими офицерами — это обычная практика вулканцев, мистер Спок?

— Нет, — едва слышно выдохнул Спок.

Кёрк склонился вперед, понимая, что настало время взять разговор в свои руки.

— Адмирал Комак, я хочу объявить о грядущей смене персонального статуса.

К удовольствию Кёрка, Комак тут же переключил внимание на него.

— Персонального статуса? Какова природа изменений?

Кёрк сделал глубокий вдох и, не смея взглянуть на застывшего рядом Спока, ответил:

— Мы с коммандером Споком через несколько недель отправимся на Вулкан, чтобы сформировать между нами партнерские узы. Первичная мысленная связь, что спасла мне жизнь, является начальным шагом в этом направлении и после церемонии должна стать постоянной. 

В конференц-зале повисла тишина. Керк в немом изумлении наблюдал за тем, как на суровом лице Комака появляется озабоченность.

— Я не уверен, что понял вас правильно, Кёрк. Вы только что сказали, что выходите замуж за своего старшего помощника?

Голос Кёрка даже не дрогнул:

— Если вы хотите использовать человеческую терминологию, то да, можно сказать, что мы с мистером Споком собираемся пожениться… по вулканским традициям.

Комак прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Капитан… вы понимаете, что этот случай беспрецедентен? Вы и коммандер Спок являетесь одной из лучших, если не лучшей, командной парой в Звездном флоте. Тем не менее, ситуация, в которой капитан выходит замуж за своего старшего помощника, приведет…

— … к тому, что мы станем еще более эффективны как команда, — прервал его Кёрк. — Эта связь уже спасла мне жизнь, адмирал.

— Я не могу оказывать покровительство одному из капитанов, — начал Комак, умолк на мгновение и снова посмотрел на притихшего вулканца, — и его старшему помощнику. Несмотря на то, что не существует положения, которое позволило бы мне запретить вам это, я могу сказать, что совершенно обескуражен. Если вы сделаете, что собираетесь, то каждое ваше задание, каждое командное решение с нынешнего момента будет подвергаться тщательному разбору. 

Спок заговорил, его голос был слегка хриплым и сдавленным, но Кёрк понимал, что только он один заметил несвойственную вулканцу интонацию. 

— Уверяю вас, адмирал, что планирую и впредь исполнять свои обязанности офицера Звездного флота с полной самоотдачей. Капитан Кёрк ничего иного от меня не ждет.

— Я так понимаю, вы оба уже все для себя решили, — мрачно заключил Комак. — Именно по этой причине вы послали мне запрос на увольнительные?

Кёрк стиснул зубы и коротко кивнул. Комак, если захочет, легко может помешать им, просто не удовлетворив запрос. Его пульс участился. В таком случае, их единственным выходом будет увольнение. Вчера вечером, когда они обсуждали этот вариант, даже приглушенный свет лазарета не смог скрыть отразившейся на лице Спока боли при мысли о таком исходе. Он не мог представить себе, что Кёрк должен будет пожертвовать своей карьерой только для того, чтобы сформировать с ним связь и встретить все ужасы пон фарра. 

— Что ж, после всего, что вы пережили, я при любом раскладе должен был дать вам отпуск, — ворчливо сказал Комак. — Ваш запрос удовлетворен.

Неподвижный до этого момента, Спок изумленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Кёрк ухмыльнулся, и вулканец тут же ощутил, как через связь в его разум ворвались самодовольные слова человека: _Я же говорил!_. 

Комак перевел взгляд на стоящий у его локтя небольшой монитор.

— Адмирал Серрао. Предлагаю выслушать отчет капитана Кёрка и коммандера Спока о положении дел на Тарусии и остальных планетах системы Кастор.

В тот же миг внимание начальства переключилось с грядущего формирования уз между Кёрком и Споком на данные, собранные «Энтерпрайз» в системе Кастор. Кёрк устроился удобнее, совершенно забыв о недомогании и ощущая неожиданный прилив сил. В таком состоянии он мог бы продолжать отвечать на вопросы, начиная с этой минуты и заканчивая тем мгновением, когда придет время спускаться на Вулкан. Больше ничего не стояло у них на пути. 

* * * * *

Несмотря на эйфорию, которая сначала охватила Кёрка, совещания растянулись на четыре изнурительных дня. После того, как Кёрк и Спок закончили пересказывать события, произошедшие на Тарусии, к ним присоединилось еще несколько представителей Звездного флота. Свидетельство о влиянии Империи клингонов и похищение Кёрка оправдывали военное вмешательство, также как и крупномасштабную эвакуацию. Добыча ресурсов, бесценных для расположенных по соседству с Кастором звездных систем, практически прекратилась, и главной темой встреч являлась разработка стратегии восстановления мира на Тарусии.

Маккой продолжал ворчать о том, что Кёрк вообще-то еще не допущен даже к частичному выполнению своих служебных обязанностей, а он проводит десять и более часов в день на Звездной базе. Ни Комак, ни Серрао не желали обращать внимания на то, что капитан слабеет на глазах, и продолжали требовать его участия в анализе тарусианской проблемы. Постоянно ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Спока, Кёрк изо всех сил старался не показывать недомогания, раз за разом повторяя рассказ о своем похищении и последующих пытках. Во время немногочисленных перерывов он ободряюще улыбался своему старпому, но беспокойство в темных глазах никуда не девалось. Каждый вечер он возвращался на корабль еще более уставшим, чем накануне, и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рявкнуть в раздражении на доктора и старшего помощника, которые следовали за ним, как спутники за планетой, беспрерывно справляясь о состоянии его здоровья.

Во время последней транспортации на корабль колени Кёрка подогнулись, и он упал бы на платформу, если бы Спок не подхватил его и порывисто не прижал к себе, чуть ли не прожигая своим жаром кожу под тканью его униформы. Капитан не нашел в себе сил вырваться из этой хватки, и вулканец практически на себе дотащил его до каюты.

Доктор запретил ему покидать пределы его комнат под страхом оказаться привязанным к койке в лазарете и велел даже не пытаться высунуть нос в коридор в поисках становящегося всё более развинченным вулканца. Примерное поведение и скрупулезное соблюдение медицинских предписаний в конце концов было вознаграждено, и спустя пару дней Маккой разрешил ему следить за состоянием корабельных дел с терминала в каюте. Первым, что он увидел, был приказ Звездного флота следовать на Вулкан, чтобы забрать оттуда партию научного оборудования и доставить его в исследовательские центры в системе Вега. Ему, Споку и Маккою был разрешен отпуск на планете. Он не сдержался и поддался порыву связаться с находившимся на мостике Споком. Черт его знает, что подумал экипаж, прослушав его радостное сообщение о том, что их запрос на отпуск полностью удовлетворен. 

Он даже не расстроился, когда Спок мягко ответил: «Хорошо, капитан. Спасибо, что проинформировали меня». После того, как Кёрк отключил коммуникатор, вулканец послал ему куда более личное сообщение, которое ворвалось раскаленным потоком прямо в его сознание и таким жаром разлилось по телу, что он немедленно пришел в состояние болезненного возбуждения. 

В конце концов, в одно прекрасное утро он проснулся от писка входящего сообщения. Он чувствовал себя великолепно: отдохнувшим и совершенно здоровым — и ничуть не удивился, увидев на экране терминала письмо от Маккоя, в котором говорилось о том, что с этого мгновения он официально свободен и может возвращаться на мостик. Он быстро принял душ и натянул форму, но был остановлен голодным урчанием в животе. Что ж, пожалуй, стоит зайти в столовую и насладиться нормальным, полноценным завтраком перед тем, как свершить свое долгожданное возвращение на мостик. 

* * * * *

Спок в изумлении уставился на подсевшего к нему за столик Джима.

— Мистер Спок, я освобождаю вас от исполнения обязанностей капитана, — Кёрк оглядел голодным взглядом еду на своем подносе и с удовольствием отметил, что Маккой временно отменил запрет на лишние калории.

— В самом деле, капитан? Вы думаете, это мудрое решение? Вы все еще восстанавливаетесь и…

Кёрк прервал его.

— Вернуться к работе за пару дней до высадки на Вулкан будет для меня лучшим лекарством, и Маккой со мной согласен. Кроме того, — он критически оглядел Спока и понизил голос, — ты кошмарно выглядишь, — он помолчал, раздумывая над следующими словами. — Может, тебе стоит совсем отказаться от исполнения своих обязанностей? Помедитировать в своей каюте…

Спок выпрямился в негодовании.

— Капитан, уверяю вас, я буду в состоянии справляться со своими должностными обязанностями до тех пор, пока мы не достигнем Вулкана. У меня есть ряд неотложных дел, которые я должен завершить до отпуска.

Кёрк махнул рукой.

— Ладно, ладно, — смягчился он. — Просто посоветуйся с Маккоем, — он попытался усмехнуться, не прекращая жевать. — Становимся вспыльчивыми, а?

Спок вздохнул.

— Как я вижу, ваше состояние значительно улучшилось, капитан, — он понизил голос. — Скоро тебе понадобится много сил.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Кёрк, продолжая ухмыляться. — Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Я буду готов. 

Спок поднялся на ноги.

— Прошу меня извинить, капитан, — Кёрк кивнул и впился зубами в намазанную маслом булочку. 

Всю дорогу до выхода из столовой вулканец чувствовал на себе смеющийся взгляд капитана, а их общая связь подрагивала от веселья его будущего партнера.

* * * * *

Так и вышло, что именно Кёрк находился во главе корабля, когда тот во второй раз вез Спока домой на Вулкан.

Кёрк отметил, что быстрое возвращение к работе, безусловно, помогло справиться с неприятными последствиями тарусианской миссии и снизило степень волнения о том, что ждало его на планете, мирно вращающейся сейчас перед ним на обзорном экране. Одно дело было думать о том, что, благодаря пон фарру, совсем скоро он получит возможность наконец потрахаться со Споком, и совсем другое — о том, что это должно произойти посреди Вулкана, под грузом церемониального мистицизма… и все-таки он однозначно испытывал душевный подъем, с нетерпением ожидая их долгожданной физической близости. 

У его локтя прозвучал сигнал интеркома, и он активировал коммуникатор:

— Кёрк слушает.

— Ты согласился встретиться со мной в лазарете перед отправкой. Время пришло.

— Прости, Боунс. Я только что закончил со Скотти. Уже иду, — он поднялся. — Мостик ваш, мистер Скотт.

— Есть, сэр. Приятного отпуска.

В голосе инженера не было ничего, кроме искренности. Когда он вернется, он будет совсем другим человеком, он станет партнером вулканца, старшего помощника этого корабля. Не в первый раз Кёрк задался вопросом, какие сплетни ходят о том, что они со Споком вместе отправляются в увольнительную на Вулкан. И это не говоря уже о том, что их сопровождает главный врач судна.

— Спасибо. Заботься о ней, — он похлопал по спинке капитанского кресла. — Ну вот и все… — капитан взбежал по ступеньками. Экипаж мостика кивнул ему на прощание, он вошел в турболифт и направился в лазарет.

После того, как встреча с Маккоем будет окончена, все, что оставалось сделать им со Споком — это переодеться в гражданскую одежду и спуститься на Вулкан. Из-за растущей нервозности и того, что за последние шесть часов ему так и не удалось нормально поесть, у Кёрка разболелась голова. Двери в лазарет бесшумно разъехались в стороны, и он вошел в комнату для осмотра, в которой не было в это время никого, кроме лежащего на биокровати Спока.

Заложив руки за спину, Кёрк подошел и остановился рядом с вулканцем.

— Спок. Почему ты все еще здесь? — Маккой настоял на том, чтобы они оба прошли осмотр до отправления. Никому из них даже в голову не пришло спорить с доктором, ставшим до крайности суетливым за пару часов до транспортации. 

Глаза Спока казались темнее, чем обычно. Кожа его выглядела нездорово бледной, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. 

— Судя по всему, доктор еще не закончил со мной.

Склонившись над ним, Кёрк слегка улыбнулся.

— Я хочу дотронуться до тебя, — неосознанно он сцепил руки еще крепче за спиной.

Спок вздрогнул.

— Прошу, Джим, не надо. Я этого не вынесу.

Сердце Кёрка сжалось от застывшей в глазах вулканца мольбы.

— Не волнуйся, я не стану. Обещаю вести себя хорошо, — он оглядел Спока с головы до ног, отмечая напряженность в его мышцах и скривившиеся от отчаянных попыток держать себя под контролем губы. Он продолжил намного мягче. — Осталось потерпеть совсем немного. Завтра тебе станет легче. Нам _обоим_ станет легче. Я с ума схожу от того, что с тобой делается. 

Из-за спины раздалось вежливое покашливание, и Кёрк повернулся.

— О, Боунс. Ну что ж, я здесь. 

Маккой прошел в кабинет для осмотра.

— Отлично. Забирайся на биокровать, Джим. Я уже почти закончил со Споком, — он изучил показатели над кроватью вулканца и сверился со сканером. — Спок, если ты ничего не предпримешь в ближайшее время, то твои безумные гормоны тебя убьют.

— Доктор, я прекрасно осведомлен о том, сколько у меня времени, — в руке Маккоя сверкнул серебристый бок гипошприца, и уже через мгновение он прижал его к руке Спока. — Что вы мне ввели, доктор Маккой? — спросил он возмущенно. Перспектива бороться с побочными эффектами неизвестного лекарства пугала его даже больше лихорадки.

— Это поможет немного расслабиться. Вулканская Академия Наук одобрила этот метод, коммандер, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Больше я ничего не могу для вас сделать, Спок. Но, — он умолк от неожиданности, когда Спок резко сел на койке, — несмотря на ваше желание отсюда сбежать, я рекомендую задержаться, пока я не получу данные первичного осмотра Джима. Вам стоит быть в курсе. В конце концов, в течение нескольких следующих дней за него будете отвечать именно вы, — голубые глаза с вызовом встретили взгляд Спока.

— Боунс, отцепись от него, — сурово предостерег Кёрк.

Маккой развернулся.

— Отцепиться? Ну уж нет, я только начал цепляться к вам двоим. Снимай рубашку, Джим. А если будешь спорить, заставлю раздеться догола.

Кёрк открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но передумал и тут же его закрыл. Взрыв Маккоя не был для него неожиданностью. Последние три вечера доктор провел в каюте капитана, задавая бесконечные вопросы, на которые Кёрк не был в состоянии ответить. Что будет происходить на церемонии? Сколько времени она длится? Кто будет там присутствовать? Когда непосредственно будет образована связь? Насколько сильно образование связи отличается от мелдинга? Сколько времени продлится лихорадка? Как все это повлияет на Кёрка? Будет ли кто-то следить за ними? (Кёрк искренне надеялся, что нет). Как Маккой узнает, если Джиму понадобится медицинская помощь? Что, если Кёрку, не приведи господь, понадобится переливание крови?

Когда Кёрк мягко посоветовал доктору обратиться с этим к Споку, Маккой только мрачно на него посмотрел, и капитан махнул рукой, позволив ему продолжать задавать свои вопросы без всякой надежды на ответ. Теперь Кёрк понял, что зря не воспринимал волнение доктора всерьез: его друг находился практически на грани паники. Джим снял тунику и лег на койку, изо всех сил стараясь производить впечатление послушного пациента.

Маккой запустил медицинский сканер, внимательно изучил показатели и одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Так. Подними руки, — он осторожно прошелся пальцами по ребрам Кёрка и по его плечам. — Все сломанные кости великолепно срослись. Обычно в таком случае я предписываю пациенту полный покой и никаких нагрузок в течение нескольких недель, — он помолчал и продолжил, не оборачиваясь к старшему помощнику. — Спок, если это будет возможно… постарайтесь избегать особого давления. Мне бы не хотелось чинить уже чиненное.

— Я понял, доктор, — тихо отозвался Спок.

Маккой продолжил осмотр. Все кошмарные синяки уже прошли, но Кёрк заметно похудел, и это беспокоило доктора больше всего. Капитан выглядел вымотанным, даже уязвимым. 

— Ты последовал моим указаниям? — обратился он к Джиму. — Упаковал…

— Да, Боунс, — покраснел Кёрк. — Я все собрал.

Маккой внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Не вижу повода для стеснения, капитан. Мы говорим о нижнем отделе твоего пищеварительного тракта, которому придется справляться не только с пищеварением.

На этот раз возмутился Спок.

— Доктор Маккой, действительно настолько необходимо говорить сейчас о том, что вы совершенно очевидно уже обсудили с капитаном?

Маккой резко развернулся к Споку, который все еще сидел на своей биокровати. Голубые глаза доктора горели негодованием.

— Необходимо? Боже правый, Спок, я не верю своим ушам. Не понимаю, почему вы двое приседаете друг перед другом, изображая полную невинность, — обе брови вулканца взмыли вверх, он открыл рот, собираясь что-то возразить, но Маккой не дал ему на это времени и продолжил, обращаясь на этот раз к ним обоим. — Тогда позвольте вам кое-что пояснить, если вы сами до этого не дошли. Капитан. Коммандер. Меньше чем через… — он взглянул на медицинский дисплей, — двадцать четыре часа, вы будете соединены узами и вовлечены в нетипичный для человеческих мужских особей сексуальный акт. Я провел много дней, исследуя этот вопрос и пытаясь разузнать о спариваниях вулканцев столько, сколько удастся. Ты будешь травмирован, Джим, это я тебе _гарантирую_. Твоя прямая кишка банально не создана для того, чтобы выносить столь длительное и грубое вторжение. Будут поврежденные ткани, будет боль и кровотечение. 

Во время его речи Кёрк заметно побледнел. Спок встал с койки и замер около своего капитана. Он не прерывал Маккоя, но лицо его приняло настолько серьезное выражение, что доктор подумал, что сейчас разъяренный вулканец одним мощным ударом отправит его в нокаут. 

Однако он бесстрашно продолжил:

— Надеюсь, ты последовал моим указаниям и воздержался от приема пищи, выпил приготовленный для тебя укрепляющий настой и действительно собрал с собой все, что я сказал тебе взять, — он приготовил гипошприц. — Это антибиотики и питательный раствор. Надеюсь, это поможет тебе справиться с испытанием, — шипение гипошприца эхом раздалось в пустом лазарете.

Когда Маккой закончил, наступила полная тишина. Спок нарушил ее первым.

— Доктор Маккой, я принимаю на себя полную ответственность за жизнь и здоровье Джима, — взгляд темных глаз практически пронзил доктора насквозь. — У вас есть еще какие-то рекомендации для меня или Джима? Скажите, если мы упустили из виду что-то, что поможет снизить риск.

Серьезность, прозвучавшая в голосе Спока, заставила Маккоя смягчиться.

— Нет. Нет, Спок. Я… — он отключил мониторы, подал Джиму его форму и вздохнул. — Я договорился, чтобы вниз спустили кое-какие медицинские принадлежности, которые могут вам понадобиться. И, разумеется, вы всегда можете позвать меня, — он взял в руки заранее подготовленный набор гипошприцов. — Это поможет Джиму справиться с затрудненным дыханием, даст ему дополнительную энергию и обезопасит на случай обезвоживания, — он подал набор Кёрку, но его забрал Спок. — Убедитесь, чтобы он вовремя получил инъекцию… непосредственно перед тем, как вы перейдете к формированию связи. 

Кёрк сел и натянул черную футболку. Золотая туника так и осталась лежать у него на коленях.

— Боунс, мы справимся. Не злись, пожалуйста. Ты нам нужен.

Маккой кивнул, понемногу успокаиваясь.

— Ну, тогда я закончил. Можете быть свободны, — он занялся отключением оборудования.

— Леонард, — Маккой вскинул голову, изумляясь тому, что Спок назвал его по имени. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — он хотел сказать что-то еще, но не смог подобрать слов.

Спок перевел взгляд на Кёрка.

— Капитан, у меня есть еще несколько незаконченных дел. Встретимся в транспортерной через тридцать минут.

Кёрк посмотрел на хронометр.

— Ладно, Спок. Я перекинусь с Боунсом еще парой слов.

После того, как Спок вышел, забрав с собой набор маккоевских гипошприцов, Кёрк снова забрался на койку.

— Боунс, мы слишком много у тебя просим, — он внимательно посмотрел на доктора, протянул руку и сжал его предплечье. 

Маккой пожал плечами.

— Такова цена дружбы с капитаном звездолета и упрямым вулканцем.

— Похоже, что так и есть, — слабо улыбнулся Кёрк. — Слушай, я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я пересмотрел свое мнение касательно обнародования наших отношений. Все, что произойдет на Вулкане, подчиняется только законам Вулкана и никоим образом не касается этих… семейных положений Федерации или Звездного флота. Кроме того, я рекомендовал его в качестве моего преемника в должности капитана «Энтерпрайз»… — он осекся.

— Джим, ты прекрасно знаешь, что Спок просто развалится на части, если что-то с тобой случится. Он будет непригоден для командования звездолетом. Одному богу известно, что он будет делать, если вы оба через две недели не вернетесь на мостик живыми и здоровыми.

— Если ты будешь рядом, то, быть может, сумеешь помочь ему через это пройти. Скажи, что хотя бы попытаешься. Прошу тебя.

Маккой потер виски.

— Хорошо, Джим. Я обещаю убедиться в том, что охрана поймает его раньше, чем он выкинется из внешнего шлюза.

Кёрк улыбнулся, но в глазах его не было ни грамма веселья. Он слегка хлопнул доктора по спине.

— Ну, тогда ладно, мне тоже нужно еще кое-что сделать, — он направился к выходу, но у самых дверей повернулся. — Увидимся на месте, Боунс? — он благодарно улыбнулся своему главному врачу.

— Очень на это рассчитываю, — отозвался Маккой, слегка помахав рукой.

Кёрк усмехнулся и покинул лазарет.

* * * * *

Как и в прошлый раз, они материализовались у самого входа на арену. Солнце уже почти село, и каменные монолиты отбрасывали длинные тени на сверкающий песок. Воздух стал довольно прохладным, и окружавшая их пустыня медленно остывала после дневного пекла. Спок содрогнулся, и Кёрк поймал его взгляд.

— Я взял с собой кофту, — сказал он, кивнув на вещевой мешок, который сжимал в правой руке. — Наденешь?

Спок ожидаемо покачал головой. Неторопливой походкой они обошли церемониальную площадку по периметру, оставляя за собой двойную дорожку следов на красном песке. Спок остановился перед небольшим пролетом ступеней, что вели во внутреннюю свадебную зону.

Уже занеся ногу над первой ступенью, Кёрк обеспокоенно оглянулся.

— Какая-то проблема?

Голос Спока был хриплый и неровный.

— Завтра, — он сглотнул, и Кёрк сочувствующе на него посмотрел. — Завтра, — снова начал он, — я не буду самим собой. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… — Спок держал себя в руках с таким трудом, что Кёрк заволновался, не ошиблись ли они, когда рассчитывали оставшееся время. — Джим. Пожалуйста, помни, что я люблю тебя. 

— Я знаю, Спок, — улыбнулся Кёрк и потер лоб. — _Я знаю_ , — вечерний ветерок растрепал челку Спока, подчеркивая его обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Я боюсь, что сделаю тебе больно, — едва слышно шепнул он. 

Кёрк ужасно хотел дотронуться до него, но знал, что это худшее, что он может сейчас сделать. Он скрестил руки, обнимая себя за плечи. 

— Забудь о своих страхах, Спок. Мы проходили через куда более сложные ситуации по долгу службы, и всегда все заканчивалось хорошо. В таких случаях ты обычно просчитываешь вероятность нашего успеха.

Спок устремил взгляд на песок под их ногами.

— У меня недостаточно экспериментальных данных, чтобы рассчитать вероятность, — сказал он, и в голосе его была такая печаль, что лицо Кёрка исказилось от охватившего его ужаса. 

— Спок, — плечи вулканца были ссутулены. — Спок, посмотри на меня, — Кёрк дождался, пока Спок поднял на него глаза. — У меня такое чувство, что удача на нашей стороне, — он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Пойдем? — спросил он, указывая на место их назначения. Спок кивнул и направился к главному входу. Кёрк последовал за ним. Выглядевший теперь куда более уверенным в себе вулканец направился на площадку, по кругу ограниченную крупными камнями. Он замер на полпути к неразожженной сейчас огненной чаше в самом центре и дождался, пока Кёрк остановится рядом.

Слегка запыхавшийся от недостатка кислорода Кёрк оглядел окрестности.

— Это место меньше, чем мне помнилось, — каменные изваяния и внушительные куски скал, окружавшие небольшую арену, вызывали приступ клаустрофобии. 

— Пространство не изменилось, — сказал Спок, но это было ясно и так.

Вместо того, чтобы комментировать разницу между человеческой и вулканской зрительной памятью, Кёрк обошел церемониальную площадку по кругу. Спок стоял совершенно неподвижно, позволяя Джиму изучать территорию, время от времени делая небольшие остановки, чтобы бросить взгляд на живописные скалы, виднеющиеся вдали. Завершив круг, он вернулся в центр, встал рядом с чашей для огня и уставился на тяжелый, спокойно висящий, несмотря на легкий ветерок, гонг. 

— Им пришлось его заменить, — пробормотал он. Взойдя на платформу, он прикоснулся к холодной поверхности гонга. — Ты разбил его в прошлый раз.

Спок тоже приблизился к платформе, но смотрел он не на гонг, а на человека.

— Я этого не помню, — напряженно отозвался он.

— Это неважно, — сказал Кёрк, опускаясь на край помоста. Даже вечером этот воздух выматывал его. Спок присел рядом, какое-то время они не двигались, молча оглядывая арену. — Надеюсь, на этот раз никакой схватки не предвидится? — улыбнулся Кёрк и искоса взглянул на вулканца. 

— Джим, — Спок смотрел в ответ своими потемневшими глазами. Кёрк повернулся, и их колени чуть не соприкоснулись. Спок протянул руку, и Кёрк вздрогнул, когда чуть ли не раскаленные пальцы дотронулись до его спины. Жар пробежал по его позвоночнику, и он задохнулся от сильнейшего удовольствия, которое испытал от этого легкого касания. Он заметил, что губы вулканца приоткрылись, а дыхание участилось. Ладонь вжалась сильнее в его спину, и Джим понял, что Спок собирается его поцеловать. Раскаленная волна предвкушения устремилась от позвоночника к его паху.

Но тут пискнул коммуникатор, и Спок резко отстранился. Кёрк чуть не упал — будто бы рука вулканца была единственным, что удерживало его тело в вертикальном положении.

— О, боже, — прошептал он.

Спок поднялся, доставая коммуникатор.

— Спок… слушает, — непривычно было слышать, как он запинается.

— Это Маккой. Я готов спуститься к вам.

— Хорошо, — сказал Спок и встретил скептический взгляд Кёрка. — Мы готовы, доктор, — он убрал коммуникатор и снова протянул руку к Джиму — на этот раз для того, чтобы провести указательным и средним пальцем от его виска к затылку, и от этого движения острое возбуждение Кёрка мгновенно сошло нет.

— Я прошу прощения, Джим. Я не контролирую себя.

Кёрк с заметным трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Ни фига себе, — прокомментировал он произошедшее и стряхнул с брюк невидимые песчинки. — Боунс спускается? — спросил он и тут же услышал характерный звук материализации.

— Он задал мне несколько вопросов, касающихся завтрашнего дня. Я подумал, что лучше всего пригласить его присоединиться к нам и всем вместе обговорить план церемонии. 

_Значит, Боунс в конце концов отправился со своими вопросами к Споку_ , — изумленно подумал Кёрк. 

— Очень разумно, Спок.

— Спасибо, капитан, — официально отозвался Спок в тот момент, когда Маккой появился у входа на арену.

— Привет, Боунс, — Кёрк воодушевленно сжал руку подошедшего доктора. Появление Маккоя отчего-то наполнило его светлой радостью, и он расплылся в улыбке.

Маккой нервно взглянул на Спока и явно расслабился, увидев типично вулканское строгое выражение его лица. Доктор оглянулся по сторонам.

— Это место особо не изменилось, — сухо сказал он.

— Мы должны распланировать завтрашний день, — спокойно заявил Спок. — Скоро стемнеет, — последние лучи закатного солнца струились со стороны гор, каменистые верхушки которых темнели практически на глазах.

Спок подошел к краю квадратной платформы. Кёрк вспомнил, как помощники Т'Пау вознесли главу рода на эту платформу и установили ее кресло на возвышении. 

— Ты будешь стоять здесь, Джим, — Спок указал на край. — Доктор, вы можете быть с ним рядом, — сказал он, встречаясь взглядом с Маккоем.

— Разумеется, — согласился Маккой после того, как Джим одобрительно покивал головой.

— А я… — Спок широкими шагами пересек песчаную площадку, — буду ждать здесь.

Кёрк тут же вспомнил, как Спок стоял около этой внушительной каменной колонны, и холодок пробежал у него по спине в тот момент, когда Спок снова занял это место. На этот раз все будет иначе. Просто будет — и все.

— Когда Т'Пау подаст сигнал, — продолжил Спок, не замечая, что Кёрк с силой сжал руками свои плечи и уже не выглядел таким расслабленным, — ты пойдешь в мою сторону, а в твою, — подтверждая сказанное, вулканец направился к Джиму и остановился посередине арены.

— Почему бы тебе тоже не попробовать? — тихо спросил Маккой капитана, и тот, обменявшись с другом взглядами, преодолел отделявшее его от платформы Т'Пау расстояние и замер около нее. Через пару мгновений он продолжил путь и подошел к Споку, становясь с ним лицом к лицу. Даже эта тренировка заставляла его чудовищно нервничать, и Кёрк не мог представить себе, каким чудом он сумеет оставаться спокойным в течение завтрашней церемонии. 

— После того, как мы встретимся, мы повернемся лицом к Т'Пау и приблизимся к ней, — Спок показал рукой на платформу. — Я опущусь на колени, и она дотронется до моего разума.

— Как и в прошлый раз, — прошептал Кёрк.

— А потом ты опустишься на колени, и она объединит ваши сознания, — нервно закончил Спок.

Джим скривился при мысли, что кто-то, кроме Спока, войдет в его разум. _Это необходимо_ , — подумал он, но испытываемый им ужас никуда не делся.

— Джим? — озабоченно позвал Спок.

— Т'Пау точно будет абсолютно шокирована тем, что творится у меня в голове, — сказал он, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать непринужденно, впрочем, без особого успеха.

— Она постарается снизить глубину мелдинга до минимума, — ответил Спок. — Она убедится в прочности нашей предварительной связи и в совместимости наших разумов, — нейтральное выражение сползло с лица Спока окончательно.

— А мы совместимы, — отозвался Кёрк и нервно сглотнул.

Спок кивнул.

— Даже сейчас, когда связь столь непрочна, нас притягивает друг к другу с невероятной силой, — в его голосе совершенно ясно слышался восторг.

Маккой, до этих пор хранивший полное молчание, присоединился к ним у платформы, пытаясь представить себе пожилую вулканку.

— А какой сигнал должна дать Т'Пау? — спросил он, отвлекая не отрывающих друг от друга взглядов Кёрка и Спока. 

— Т'Пау назовет нас по именам, — пояснил Спок. — Как только она убедится в прочности связи, она даст мне разрешение сформировать с Джимом постоянные узы. 

В глазах Спока сверкнуло нетерпение, губы его чуть приоткрылись. _Он не может дождаться_ , — удовлетворенно подумал Кёрк.

Спок приподнял брови, словно мог услышать мысли Джима. Заложив руки за спину, он попытался сосредоточиться.

— Пойдемте. Я покажу вам оставшуюся часть строения.

— Строения? — недоуменно переспросил Кёрк.

— Да, — Спок указал в сторону каменных монолитов. — С церемониальной площадкой соединено здание, куда мы отправимся после образования связи. Там находится помещение для спаривания.

Кёрк ощутил, как жар приливает к его щекам, а Маккой посмотрел наверх, притворяясь, что сильно заинтересовался появляющимися в темнеющем небе звездами. Спок задумчиво посмотрел на людей.

— Мы ведь для _этого_ прибыли сюда, — сказал он, и уголок его губ дрогнул. 

— Правда, Спок? А я-то думал, вы с Джимом планировали играть в шахматы в течение нескольких дней, — сказал Маккой, приходя в себя. На его лице расцвела озорная улыбка.

— Думаю, что нет, доктор, — ответил Спок. — У меня на уме вовсе не шахматы.

Кёрк расхохотался, радуясь, что у всех улучшилось настроение.

— Пошли, посмотрим на это место, Спок. 

Спок жестом показал, чтобы они следовали за ним, покинул свадебную зону и направился в сторону дальнего края арены. Кёрк разглядел длинный пролет каменных ступеней, ведущих в глубь горного уступа. Как только они с Маккоем спустились, активировалось скрытое освещение. Находившаяся в конце лестницы дверь в выдолбленные в скале помещения была открыта, и Спок вошел внутрь. Кёрк и Маккой не отставали ни на шаг, пока вулканец продвигался по путанным каменным коридорам и нырял под арки, по бокам охраняемые грозными, высеченными из той же горной породы существами.

— Если здесь заблудиться, то можно никогда не отыскать выход, — бормотал Маккой, пока Джим усиленно пытался запомнить дорогу. Спок наконец остановился и коснулся размещенной на стене консоли управления. Одна из дверей тут же бесшумно открылась, и они зашли в темную комнату. 

— Именно сюда мы прибудем после церемонии, — сообщил Спок, оглядывая помещение.

Как и на арене, Кёрк тут же принялся исследовать пространство, отметив, что для них уже подготовлены упаковки с едой и бутилированной водой. Небольшой терминал связи был установлен на закрытом от солнечного света окне. Светящийся дисплей причудливым образом контрастировал с древней каменной комнатой. Джим заглянул в примыкающее помещение, которое оказалось современной ванной.

— Здесь медицинский комплект, который ты послал, Боунс, — доктор прошел мимо него, чтобы убедиться во всем самому.

Кёрк продолжил свой обход и наконец остановился у расположенной в дальней части комнаты огромной кровати, на которой лежала аккуратно сложенная льняная роба. Джим осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по вышитым на тонкой ткани вулканским символам.

Спок подошел и замер рядом. 

— Она для тебя, Джим. Это традиционная мужская церемониальная одежда.

— Ты тоже будешь в такой? — спросил Кёрк, пытаясь представить, как они со Споком будут смотреться в такой тонкой ткани. Спок кивнул в ответ.

Через несколько секунд к ним присоединился удовлетворенный осмотром медицинских запасов Маккой.

— Неплохой свадебный костюмчик, — радостно заявил он. 

[](http://i.imgur.com/2y2wDZM.jpg)

Спок глубоко вздохнул, и их связь завибрировала. Джим чувствовал, что у вулканца едва хватает сил на то, чтобы оставаться спокойным.

— Нам нужно еще на что-то посмотреть, Спок? Что-то обсудить? — мягко спросил он.

Спок помотал головой.

— Прибыл мой отец. Он ожидает нас в атриуме, — сказав это, Спок совершенно точно почувствовал облегчение. Он направился к двери, и Кёрк с Маккоем без слов последовали за ним. Пока они преодолевали бесконечные коридоры, Кёрк думал о том, что меньше чем через сутки они со Споком сформируют связь и вернутся в эту комнату. От этой мысли его внутренности скрутило узлом от волнующего предвкушения, и он вздрогнул, несмотря на очевидное тепло каменного строения.

Они прошли через широкий коридор, который открывался в просторный атриум, засаженный многочисленными декоративными растениями. Кёрк заметил Сарека, замершего в задумчивости у каменной скамьи.

Спок расправил плечи и повел их в сторону старшего вулканца, на ходу складывая руку в традиционном приветствии.

— Отец.

Джим напрягся, заметив, как пристально Сарек рассматривает сына с ног до головы. Затем взгляд посла устремился на них с доктором.

— Спок. Джеймс. Доктор Маккой. Добро пожаловать.

Они в свою очередь поприветствовали Сарека, и тот обвел широким жестом помещение, в котором они находились.

— Спок ознакомил вас с окрестностями? — спросил он Кёрка.

— Да, мы вкратце прошлись по тому, что ожидает нас завтра, — ответил Кёрк, нервничая так, словно он кадет на экзамене. Спок придвинулся к нему, и Джим тут же почувствовал направленную к нему через связь моральную поддержку.

Сарек снова перевел изучающий взгляд на Спока и кивнул — определенно, не в ответ на последние слова Кёрка.

— Завтра все будет так, как должно быть, — загадочно произнес он. — Меня проинформировали о прискорбных событиях, произошедших на Тарусии. Как я понял, Джеймс, вы подверглись жестоким пыткам от рук террористической группировки. Вы уже достаточно восстановились?

Кёрк кивнул.

— Спок вытащил меня оттуда, а доктор Маккой, — он указал на стоящего рядом доктора, — позаботился о моих ранениях. Я в порядке.

— Я рад слышать это, — Сарек наконец-то прекратил препарировать Кёрка своим бесстрастным взглядом. — Спок, настало время приступить к медитации, чтобы в полной мере подготовиться к завтрашней церемонии. Ты должен попрощаться с Джеймсом и доктором.

Кёрк ошарашенно повернулся к Споку.

— Постой. Ты что, уходишь?

Маккой слегка сжал руку капитана.

— Джим, _мы_ уходим. Сарек и леди Аманда пригласили нас с тобой провести ночь в их доме.

Эта новость наполнила Кёрка разочарованием.

— Ты остаешься здесь? — взволнованно спросил он Спока.

Вулканец посмотрел на него не менее разочарованно.

— Джим, прости меня за неточность. Вулканцы обычно проводят ночь перед церемонией в глубокой медитации.

— И я не могу остаться с тобой, — отозвался Кёрк, напуганный нежданной разлукой. Спок неохотно покачал головой.

Маккой крепче стиснул руку Кёрка, и тот с трудом подавил желание вырвать ее из хватки доктора.

— Все будет в порядке, Джим, — сказал Маккой, надеясь, что его голос звучит ободряюще. 

— Доктор Маккой, вы с Джеймсом можете воспользоваться моим аэрокаром, чтобы добраться до места. В память челнока забит маршрут, так что вам не придется брать управление на себя, — Сарек указал на расположенную в конце атриума дверь.

— Пошли, Джим, — твердо сказал Маккой и практически потащил его за собой. Кёрк посмотрел на замершего рядом с отцом Спока.

— Джим, — лицо Спока было бесстрастно. — Мы увидимся завтра. 

Кёрк нервно сглотнул.

— Да. Завтра. Пока, Спок, — прощальные слова прозвучали настолько неуместно, что он с радостью позволил Маккою увести его в сторону двери. Не глядя больше на Спока, они покинули строение и отыскали припаркованный снаружи аэрокар, который должен был доставить их в фамильное поместье Спока в Ши’Каре. Когда они вышли, он вздрогнул от холодного воздуха точно так, как Спок пару часов назад. Дверца челнока послушно открылась, и Джим, не говоря ни слова, последовал за Маккоем внутрь. Устроившись в плюшевом кресле, он вспомнил слова Спока: _Пожалуйста, помни, что я люблю тебя._ Он мысленно завернулся в это воспоминание, словно в мягкий плед, и с удовольствием смотрел, как аэрокар поднимается в воздух и врезается в чернильное ночное небо, оставляя за спиной церемониальные земли.

* * * * *

Пока они поднимались по длинной лестнице, ведущей к дому детства Спока, Маккой искоса посматривал на капитана. Кёрк был удивительно молчалив и угрюм в течение всего полета до Ши'Кара, и даже сейчас, когда они направлялись к парадной двери, лицо его было мрачно. Доктор остановился и протянул руку, чтобы задержать Кёрка около себя. 

— Джим, ты в порядке? — Маккой заметил, что капитан бледен и тяжело дышит.

— Нормально, Боунс, — Кёрк скинул его руку и продолжил подъем.

Маккой догнал его. Когда они остановились у дверей, он продолжил.

— Лучше бы тебе продержаться без использования триокса подольше. Эта пакость не лучшим образом влияет на сердце. 

Кёрк в раздражении обернулся к нему.

— Он мне не нужен, Боунс. Серьезно, я в порядке. Готов? — Джим указал на дверной звонок. 

Маккой пожал плечами, понимая, что короткий разговор не поможет ему разобраться в том, что происходит с Кёрком. На самом деле, он искренне надеялся, что грядущий вечер исправит настроение его друга. Кёрк позвонил, и дверь открылась так быстро, будто хозяйка все это время поджидала их в прихожей.

— Капитан Кёрк и доктор Маккой, добро пожаловать, — Аманда тепло улыбнулась. — Прошу вас, входите, — она отошла в сторону, пропуская гостей.

— Называйте меня Джим, леди Аманда.

Она обняла его.

— Конечно. Ко мне тоже лучше обращаться просто по имени, — она легонько похлопала его по спине, и этот материнский жест подействовал на Кёрка лучше любого успокоительного.

Аманда легко приобняла доктора, который, в свою очередь, сказал:

— А меня называйте Леонард, мадам. 

Они стояли в продуваемом ветром дверном проеме, и последние лучи заходящего солнца чертили золотые и рыжие полосы на гладком каменном полу.

— Завтра будет великий день, Джим, — счастливо улыбнулась она, — и для тебя, и для моего сына.

Искренняя радость Аманды окончательно стерла с лица Кёрка всю угрюмость. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Скорее бы. Кажется, что мы ждем церемонии уже целую вечность.

— Мне тоже не терпится назвать тебя своим сыном, Джим, — мягко отозвалась Аманда и легонько сжала его пальцы в своей ладони. А потом повела их за собой в глубь дома. — Предлагаю пойти на крытую веранду. Вам обоим стоит как следует отдохнуть после длинного дня.

Она провела их в нарядную светлую комнату, одна стена которой была от пола до потолка стеклянной. Снаружи росло множество деревьев, их листва переливалась в свете садовых фонарей. 

— Присаживайтесь. Я буду через минуту, — Аманда вышла, и звук ее шагов через пару секунд стих в отдалении.

Кёрк смотрел через окно в сад, разглядывая извилистые тропинки. Он попытался вообразить, как маленький Спок играет среди этих идеально подобранных под ландшафт растений. Дотронувшись до ручки ведущей наружу двери, он попытался прикинуть, сколько же раз к ней прикасался Спок до того момента, когда их жизненные пути пересеклись. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы вулканец был сейчас здесь, с ним. 

В стекле отразилось движение, и Джим повернулся к вставшему рядом с ним Маккою.

— У Сарека и Аманды красивый дом, — сказал доктор, но смотрел он не на дом, а на Кёрка, и в глазах его читалась глубокая озабоченность состоянием его здоровья.

— Да. Огромный, к тому же. Особенно для двоих, — согласился Кёрк, глядя на высоченные, как в соборе, потолки.

— Джим, — неуверенно начал Маккой, — я хотел бы провести сканирование — просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Ты сам на себя не похож.

— Боунс, — практически прорычал Кёрк. — Сколько раз я должен повторять тебе, что я в порядке? — он запустил руку в волосы. — Я устал и немного психую, — признался он. — К тому же, вполне возможно, что лихорадка Спока частично передается мне через связь. Я могу чувствовать кое-что из того, что чувствует он. 

— Давай начнем с того, что ты изначально не в самой лучшей форме. Я беспокоюсь о том, что…

— Боунс! — прервал его капитан. — Слушай, в данный момент мне гораздо нужнее друг, чем терапевт. Не нужно со мной нянчиться!

— С кем тут нужно понянчиться? — прозвучал нежный женский голос за их спинами. Кёрк развернулся на звук знакомого голоса и ошеломленно уставился на женщину, стоящую рядом с широко улыбающейся Амандой.

— Мама! — изумленный Кёрк обвил руками обнявшую его мать, но быстро отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на нее. — Как ты здесь оказалась? Когда прилетела?

Вайнона Кёрк поцеловала сына в щеку.

— Я прибыла сегодня днем, Джим. Должна же я познакомиться со своими будущими сватами. 

Все еще не отойдя от потрясения, Кёрк озадаченно смотрел на обеих женщин.

— Но ты говорила, что не сможешь приехать.

— Прости, что обманула тебя, Джим. К тому моменту, когда ты связался со мной, я уже переговорила со Споком, и мы решили сделать тебе сюрприз.

— Ты говорила со Споком? — не веря своим ушам, переспросил он.

Мать весело смотрела на него, явно забавляясь реакцией сына.

— Да, и он даже передал для тебя сообщение. Он просил поблагодарить тебя за предоставленную ему идею войти в контакт с материнской стороны семьи.

Кёрк покраснел от ее слов и взглянул на Аманду, которая сохраняла на лице выражение полнейшей невинности.

— Вулканская месть, — пробормотал он.

Маккой вышел вперед. 

— Не думаю, что мы встречались, миссис Кёрк. Я Леонард Маккой, судовой врач «Энтерпрайз».

— Называйте меня Вайнона, доктор. Джим много о вас рассказывал. Я очень рада, что вы заботитесь о моем сыне, — она обернулась к Кёрку. — Джим, я была в ужасе, когда услышала о том, что случилось на Тарусии. Спок сказал, тебя едва не убили.

Кёрк скрестил руки на груди, не в силах решить, как ему относиться к задушевным беседам Спока с его матерью. 

— Что ж, в обычной ситуации я бы сказал, что Спок не склонен преувеличивать, но…

— Так и было, мадам, — прервал его Маккой.

— Боунс! — Кёрк смерил доктора хмурым взглядом. 

Вайнона критически оглядела сына.

— Я и сама вижу, что ты побывал в передряге. Ты похудел.

Кёрк приподнял брови.

— Разве это плохо? — спросил он и снова обнял мать. — Все отлично. И я очень рад, что ты здесь!

— Могу я предложить напитки? Чай? — спросила Аманда. — Еще у меня есть соки из местных фруктов.

Кёрк только сейчас сообразил, что жутко хочет пить, и попросил сок. Аманда выяснила, чего желают остальные, и, сказав, что им есть что обсудить без нее, удалилась в направлении кухни.

Вайнона села на диван, расположенный у стеклянной стены, и похлопала ладонью рядом с собой. Ее сын сел рядом, и она ласково улыбнулась.

— Я очень сожалею, что, скорее всего, у меня не будет возможности встретиться и поговорить со Споком лично. Он показался мне таким милым. Мы сразу нашли общий язык.

Маккой сел в кресло напротив.

— Яблоко от яблони далеко не падает, — добродушно усмехнулся он.

Кёрк разочарованно подумал, что его мать, вероятно, права. Сразу после формирования связи они со Споком должны будут разделить пон фарр. Он задумался о том, насколько много известно его матери о завтрашнем дне. Словно прочтя его мысли, Вайнона устремила на него взгляд своих голубых глаз.

— Должна признаться, я не совсем понимаю, что ожидать, Джим. Ваша связь со Споком… она будет ментальной?

Кёрк кивнул.

— Примерно так, — он помолчал, но все-таки тихо добавил. — И физической.

— Это не опасно для тебя? — нахмурившись, поинтересовалась она и поджала губы. Она думала об этом и переживала за сына с тех пор, как он сказал ей, что планирует вступить в постоянные отношения со своим вулканским старшим помощником.

— Это…

Но он не успел продолжить. Его прервал Маккой, который заговорил на удивление проникновенно.

— Мадам, я никогда не встречал двоих, кто был бы предназначен друг другу больше, чем Джим и Спок. Я не особо верю в такие вещи, но их свела судьба. Вулканец он или нет, но вы даже не можете вообразить себе глубины любви Спока к вашему сыну. Они просто обязаны быть вместе.

— То есть, я не должна беспокоиться, — заключила Вайнона, потрепав руку сына, который, разинув от изумления рот, таращился на Маккоя. После всего, что тот наговорил ему за предыдущие несколько недель, он никак не мог ожидать от друга такой поддержки.

Кёрк накрыл материнскую руку своей. 

— Мам, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Но ты должна знать, что завтра, когда ты увидишь Спока, он не будет похож на себя, — он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. — Вулканцы проходят через период, называемый пон фарр, — его губы сжались, но он собрался с духом и продолжил. — Он вынуждает Спока соединиться со мной как ментально, так и физически. Полагаю, он будет выглядеть слегка… напряженным.

Вайнона нахмурилась, и на ее лице снова появилась озабоченность.

— Ты можешь пострадать, Джим?

Маккой снова вмешался. Нет никакого смыла в том, чтобы еще и эта женщина сходила с ума от беспокойства.

— Джим и Спок будут в порядке, Вайнона. Но я буду рядом, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Мать Кёрка глубоко вздохнула.

— Что ж, это меня успокаивает, — она задумчиво посмотрела на благодарно улыбавшегося Маккою Кёрка. — Джим, я рассчитываю, что ты привезешь Спока на Землю, когда у вас будет следующий отпуск.

Кёрк представил себе Спока, стоящего под голубым небом посреди бескрайних равнин, таких непохожих на бесконечные пески Вулкана и его острые скалы, формирующие весь этот пугающий и грозный ландшафт. Он вообразил, как под сенью деревьев ведет Спока по траве мимо какого-нибудь кукурузного поля, как занимается со своим вулканцем любовью в тайном зеленом укрытии. Он глубоко вздохнул, возвращаясь к беседе.

— Только нужно будет выбрать верное время года, — сказал он, на этот раз представив себе, как Спок борется с ледяными зимними ветрами Айовы. — Он может навсегда расхотеть посещать Землю, если ему придется пробираться через сугробы, — закончил он.

— Ну вот, — сказала вернувшаяся на веранду Аманда. Она несла поднос с напитками, Маккой принял его из ее рук и пристроил на невысоком столике. Каждый взял свой бокал и устроился поудобнее — даже Кёрка, кажется, совсем оставило напряжение.

— Аманда, — задумчиво проговорил он. — Я был бы не прочь послушать истории о детстве Спока. Вам наверняка есть о чем рассказать, — он улыбнулся, подумав о том, что Спок испепелил бы его взглядом, если бы был здесь.

В глазах Аманды зажегся огонь.

— Ну конечно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула она. — Я меня есть видеозаписи и фотографии, которые я могла бы вам показать.

Спок пришел бы в ужас, — подумал Кёрк, испытывая некоторую вину. 

— Только не смей дразнить его этим, — предупредил он Маккоя.

Доктор был сама невинность.

— Никогда.

Аманда занялась подготовкой экрана, и Кёрк, откинувшись на спинку дивана, глубоко вздохнул. Он даже не сомневался, что когда Спок посетит Айову, его мама достанет из закромов все до единой фотографии малыша Джимми, бегающего с голой задницей вокруг сараев и по кукурузным полям.

Тепло разлилось в его груди, и он почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Не имея возможности дотронуться до вулканца, он прикоснулся к связи и изо всех сил постарался послать через ее нити всю свою любовь. Он не удивился, не получив ответа, он давно принял тот факт, что его человеческие возможности ограничены. Кёрк посмотрел на включившийся экран, и увидел своего будущего партнера совсем малышом, однако его вулканский стоицизм уже был на месте. Именно в этот момент он получил мысленный ответ Спока на свое послание. Джим улыбнулся. 

* * * * *

Джим вспомнил, как в тот ужасный день, почти два года назад, он сказал Маккою: «Я хотел бы, чтобы ветер был прохладнее». В этот раз ветер тоже не был прохладным, зато был ужасно сильным. Он засыпал его лицо мелким песком, вынуждая то и дело прикрывать глаза. Они с Маккоем стояли на церемониальной арене, и ветер со свистом проносился над каменными монолитами, раздувая его робу. Спок стоял на противоположной стороне песчаной площадки и не смотрел в его сторону. Он вообще ничем не выдал, что заметил прибытие Кёрка, но ускорившаяся пульсация связи говорила об обратном.

Кёрк взглянул на стоящего рядом Маккоя и, заметив, что в глазах доктора отражается глубокая тревога и озабоченность, ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Группа вулканских наблюдателей замерла по обе стороны от Т’Пау, и Кёрк понятия не имел, являются они родственниками Спока или нет. Сарек и Аманда стояли поодаль, рядом с его матерью, и Кёрк заметил, как Вайнона, улыбнувшись сыну, склонилась к Аманде, чтобы обсудить происходящее.

— Приготовься, Джим, — шепнул Маккой. — Похоже, они готовы начать.

Сердце Кёрка колотилось, кажется, где-то в горле, а руки мгновенно вспотели. Это происходит. Это на самом деле происходит. В его мозгу вспыхнуло призрачное воспоминание об ан-вуне, охватившем его лодыжки, бросающем его на землю, и он вдруг ощутил себя совершенно беспомощным. Во рту пересохло, и он с трудом сглотнул. Т'Пау что-то шепнула одному из своих помощников, и тот посмотрел в сторону Спока. Скоро она позовет их со Споком к себе, — вспомнил Джим.

Дышать. Дышать, как можно глубже. Не так-то это просто в разреженном воздухе Вулкана. Маккой сжал его локоть в тот момент, когда наконец заговорила Т’Пау.

— Спок с Вулкана. Кёрк с Земли. Приблизьтесь.

— Удачи, Джим, — шепнул ему на ухо Маккой. — Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь тебе или Споку, — доктор легонько подтолкнул его в спину, вынуждая двинуться в центр арены, навстречу Споку, закутанному в такую же робу, как у капитана, и уже направившемуся в сторону Кёрка. 

Кёрк невольно проверил, нет ли в руках вулканца лирпы. Разумеется, ее не было. Руки Спока были расслаблены, лицо бесстрастно, а в глазах не было вообще никакого выражения. Кёрк хотел поблагодарить Маккоя, но в ушах шумело, а в горле пересохло настолько сильно, что он не сумел выдавить из себя ни слова. Ноги сами понесли его вперед, по песку, и уже через несколько секунд он стоял напротив Спока, который тоже с трудом боролся с учащенным дыханием: губы сжаты в тонкую линию, ноздри заметно трепещут. Он встретился взглядом со своим лучшим другом, смутно осознавая, что где-то раздается запомнившийся ему с прошлого раза звон колокольчиков. Связь гудела, словно тромбон, заглушая все остальные звуки. Спок едва заметно кивнул ему, и они повернулись к Т'Пау. Спок рядом, ему нечего бояться. Паника потихоньку отступала.

Плечо к плечу, они подошли к главе клана. Кёрк чувствовал невероятный жар, излучаемый телом вулканца. Рев в ушах стих, и наступила практически полная тишина, нарушал которую только звон качающихся на ветру колокольчиков. 

Т'Пау устремила взгляд на сына Сарека и произнесла его имя.

— Спок. 

Вулканец опустился на колени, и Кёрку вдруг захотелось сесть на песок рядом с ним, чтобы быть ближе. Сконцентрировавшись на дыхании, он с трудом заставил себя стоять смирно. 

Так же, как в прошлый раз, Т’Пау протянула руку к лицу Спока. Ладони Кёрка непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, когда он представил себе, как эти морщинистые пальцы прикасаются к его виску, и у него похолодело в груди. 

Бесконечно долгую минуту спустя Т’Пау отняла ладонь от лица Спока, и ее черные глаза сверкнули. Вулканец поднялся на ноги.

— Спок, сын Сарека, сын Скона, озвучь свои намерения. 

Голос Спока был хриплым.

— Мое намерение, Т'Пау, — сформировать постоянную связь с Джеймсом Кёрком и стать его партнером.

После слов Спока ужас от предстоящего мелдинга с Т'Пау превратился в жгучее желание сделать это скорее.

Отстраненный взгляд черных глаз Т'Пау остановился на нем.

— Джеймс Кёрк.

Он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Горячая ладонь Спока тут же опустилась на его плечо. Он вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, но Спок не обратил внимания и слегка надавил, вынуждая его опуститься на песок. Черт, он забыл все данные ему накануне инструкции. Он практически рухнул на колени перед Т’Пау. 

Выражение лица вулканки несколько изменилось. Это было не неприятие, не злость — скорее, жалость. Он чуть не потерял равновесие и был вынужден неловко упереться ладонями в песок, мелкие крупинки которого тут же налипли на мокрые от пота пальцы. Спок не убрал руку с его плеча даже тогда, когда Т'Пау дотронулась до его лица. Он сумел не отшатнуться от ее руки, и только легкий выдох сорвался с его губ, когда глава клана погрузилась в его сознание. 

Мелдинг длился куда дольше, чем это происходило со Споком. Наконец Т'Пау отстранилась и села прямо.

Спок помог ему подняться на ноги. Джим качнулся. Ему ужасно хотелось облокотиться на вулканца, но он заставил себя стоять ровно в ожидании вердикта.

— Спок, ваша предварительная связь сильна, — она встала и обратила свой взор на родителей Спока. — Сарек, одобряешь ли ты этот союз? Готов ли ты принять Джеймса Кёрка в качестве своего сына и наследника своего дома?

Сарек сложил руки перед собой и кивнул, сохраняя на лице нейтральное выражение.

— Мое благословение дано, Т'Пау.

— Спок, ты можешь продолжить, — сказала она, и сердце Кёрка заколотилось, как сумасшедшее. Он смотрел, как Спок размеренным шагом идет к центру арены и берет в руки церемониальный молот. Спок обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Кёрка.

— Соединись с ним, Джеймс Тайбериус Кёрк, если таково твое желание, — тихо сказала Т'Пау.

Встретив неподвижный взгляд Спока, Кёрк на негнущихся ногах пошел в его сторону и начал подниматься по ступеням. Пот застилал его глаза, и он моргнул несколько раз, но это не особо помогло. 

Лицо вулканца было сосредоточено, нижняя губа прикушена.

— Джим, — через силу проговорил он. — Я все еще могу… остановить это. Ты твердо уверен? — его пальцы сильнее стиснули рукоять молота.

— Да, — выдохнул Кёрк, осознавая, что его дыхание снова стало поверхностным, и от этого начинает кружиться голова.

В тот миг, когда согласие сорвалось с его губ, Спок ударил в гонг, и глухой гул больно ударил по ушам Кёрка. 

— Кал-иф-фар! — выкрикнула Т'Пау, и Джим в этот момент определенно потерял счет времени, потому что вулканка неожиданно для него вдруг оказалась рядом. — Как это происходило в былые времена, так происходит ныне. Спок, ты можешь сформировать связь со своим партнером.

И наконец знакомые длинные пальцы Спока дотронулись до его лица. Сознание Джима охотно раскрылось ему навстречу. Кончики пальцев вжались в его контактные точки, и Кёрк закрыл глаза в ту секунду, когда мысли Спока ворвались в его разум подобно приливной волне. Колени ослабели, и Джим слегка качнулся навстречу вулканцу, который тут же обхватил его свободной рукой, и они вместе, не разрывая мелдинга, опустились на корточки.

О, господи, как сильно он нуждается в Споке… Желание было таким всепоглощающим, что тут же трансформировалось в физическую боль в паху, в груди, в горле. Его забила дрожь.

— Джим, — глубокий голос Спока раздался в сознании подобно приказу. Перед его мысленным взором непрочные нити их связи сворачивались все туже, превращаясь в толстые сверкающие ленты, притягивающие их разумы друг к другу. — Посмотри на меня, мой избранник. Следуй за мной, — Спок поднялся на ноги и приблизился к огненной чаше.

Покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах, Кёрк тоже встал и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Т'Пау. Она что-то говорила, но ее голос с трудом доходил до сознания Джима.

— Что сделано — то сделано. Джеймс Кёрк и Спок, вы оба теперь сыны Вулкана и только вместе сможете успешно преодолеть встающие перед вами препятствия. Идите теперь. Долгой жизни и процветания вам обоим.

Он не был уверен, что сумел верно сложить руку в ответном жесте. Он слышал голос Спока, но не понимал, что тот говорит. Внезапно их окружили помощники Т'Пау и осторожно, не касаясь ни одного из них, направили в сторону подземных помещений.

Путь показался Джиму бесконечным. Все его тело было охвачено причудливой смесью желания и физической боли. Он был абсолютно дезориентирован из-за того, что видел будто бы своими глазами и глазами Спока одновременно — трудно было даже оценить расстояние до земли, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот споткнется и растянется на каменном полу. Наконец они добрались до входа в их комнаты.

Не говоря друг другу ни слова, они вошли внутрь, и дверь в тот же миг закрылась за их спинами. Тишину нарушало только его собственное тяжелое дыхание: каждый с трудом сделанный вдох рождал в горле глухой присвист. Кёрк протянул руку, желая прикоснуться, наконец, к партнеру, и Спок с охотой встретил это прикосновение: через мгновение он уже с силой сжимал талию Джима, увлекая его за собой в сторону кровати.

— Спок… 

Спок грубо толкнул на постель несопротивляющееся тело, но тут же отстранился. С губ Кёрка сорвался протестующий стон. Прохладный воздух каменных покоев холодил тело, но пот все равно продолжал заливать его лицо. 

— Что случилось? — он не понимал, почему Спок покинул его, но не в силах был подняться и последовать за вулканцем. Перед глазами стоял туман, и стоило Споку пересечь комнату, как он потерял его из вида. 

— Минуту, т'хай'ла, всего одну минуту, — напряженный голос Спока долетел до него словно сквозь вату, и Джим содрогнулся от лихорадки, которая сейчас казалась его собственной. Вулканец вернулся, в его дрожащей ладони был зажат один из маккоевских гипошприцов. Он потянул робу Кёрка вверх, стащил ее через голову, больно зацепив узким воротом ухо, и уже через мгновение Джим был обнажен. Роба едва успела коснуться пола, а Спок уже прижимал гипошприц к голому плечу своего партнера. Горло перехватило, и Кёрк тяжело закашлялся, но вскоре приступ прошел, и он легко вдохнул полной грудью кажущийся теперь насыщенным кислородом воздух. Откинувшись на подушки, он закрыл глаза и, ощущая, как успокаивается сердцебиение, полностью отдался во власть охватившего его облегчения. 

— Джим, мы должны приступить. Больше нельзя откладывать, — Спок тяжело дышал, его всегда аккуратно расчесанная челка намокла от пота и налипла на лоб отдельными влажными прядями. Горячая рука вулканца легла на грудь Кёрка, поднимаясь и опускаясь в такт его глубокому дыханию.

— Тогда давай приступим, — отозвался Кёрк, открывая глаза и награждая Спока одной из своих самых чарующих улыбок — таких, которые всегда служили ему для того, чтобы растопить самые холодные сердца. Эта же была предназначена только умирающему от желания вулканцу. Джим протянул руки, и Спок упал в раскрытые объятия, срывая с их связи последние засовы. Жажда, огонь, нестерпимое желание хлынули в сознание Кёрка, в тот же миг рождая болезненное возбуждение. Не в состоянии контролировать себя, Джим рефлекторно вцепился в вулканца и всхлипнул, ошеломленный силой охватившей его лихорадки крови и весом Спока, вжавшего его в постель. 

На глаза навернулись слезы.

— Спок, прошу тебя… помоги мне… — он ни за что на свете не сможет этого вынести. Связь трепетала словно от порывов сильного ветра, его сознание взрывалось криком от каждой следующей накатившей волны желания. Хватка Спока была чудовищно сильной, его руки вдруг легко перевернули Джима в кровати, словно борца на ринге, и тот с трудом узнал голос, раздавшийся у самого уха.

— Мой, — выдохнул Спок. Коленом он раздвинул его ноги, стиснул ладонями бедра, большими пальцами развел в стороны ягодицы, и Джим не успел даже вздохнуть, не успел морально подготовиться к первому грубому толчку.

Боль была чудовищной. Казалось, его пронзил остро заточенный нож, и он закричал, когда Спок всем своим весом впечатал его в кровать. Отголосок этой боли рванулся через связь к вулканцу — тот содрогнулся, и рваный выдох сорвался с его губ. Инстинктивно он прижал пальцы к виску Джима, и тело человека в то же мгновение расслабилось под ним. Спок снова начал двигаться, пытаясь отслеживать через связь степень физического дискомфорта. Всполохи пламени плак-тау окружали теперь их обоих, и они, как единое целое, отдавались пожирающему их пожару. 

Кёрк начал двигаться навстречу толчкам, подстраиваясь под этот сумасшедший ритм. Спок просунул руку под его тело, обхватил член, и от этого прикосновения Джима в то же мгновение накрыл оглушительный оргазм. Спустя пару секунд Спок замер, и Кёрк почувствовал, как его мощными толчками наполняет семя вулканца. Горячие собственнические ладони блуждали, кажется, по всему его телу: гладили спину, сжимали шею, зарывались в волосы. Спок не разжимал объятий, не отстранялся, и его эрекция оставалась такой же сильной, как и пару минут назад.

Джим расслабился, охваченный восхитительно приятной иллюзией того, что его тело потеряло вес, что он тает на мягкой постели. Облегчение и счастье текли по жилам, и вдруг захотелось рассмеяться, несмотря на то, что Спок продолжал вжиматься в его тело с такой силой, словно желал сплавиться с ним каждой клеточкой. Кёрк заворачивался в жар их связи, огненными щупальцами обхватившей его спину, обжигающей каждый позвонок, заводящей до предела, несмотря на то, что сейчас он ощущал полное удовлетворение. Улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, когда он старательно собрал в клубок все невероятные ощущения, которые только что испытал, и запустил их в Спока по нитям связи, как бейсбольный мяч. Услышав ответный стон вулканца, Кёрк обернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул он. 

Спок склонил голову ниже, легким поцелуем коснулся его шеи, и Кёрк почувствовал, что тот улыбается. А потом сильная рука крепче стиснула его талию, и все началось сначала.

* * * * *

Ему снилась прохладная лазурно-голубая вода. Большой запотевший графин с ледяной водой стоял на садовом столике у края окруженного свежей зеленью озера. Был невыносимо жаркий летний день, и солнце припекало настолько сильно, что он не в состоянии был собрать в кучу казавшиеся расплавленными мысли и вспомнить, что он здесь делает. Он хотел пить, но даже не пытался протянуть руку к графину. Жарко, как на Вулкане. Вулкан… Кто-то подтолкнул его вперед, и губы коснулись холодной воды. А потом его легонько потрясли за плечо.

— Джим. Джим! — хватка на плече усилилась, и руку, а затем почему-то висок, пронзила боль. Он протестующе застонал, и в пересохшем горле неприятно заскребло. — Джим, открой глаза. Пей, пожалуйста, — казалось, в глаза насыпали песка. Он с трудом разлепил тяжелые веки и встретил обеспокоенный взгляд своего партнера.

— М-м-м, я в поряд… — начал было он, но Спок снова прижал к его губам стакан с водой.

— Не говори. Пей, — он охотно подчинился и принялся жадно глотать воду, ощущая, как ее прохлада смягчает горло, волной разливается в груди. Он схватился за стакан и потянул его на себя, но Спок держал крепко. — Медленнее, Джим. Медленнее, — вулканец чуть наклонил стакан, позволяя еще одной порции пролиться в рот Кёрка. Человек с благодарностью проглотил воду и облизал пересохшие губы.

Спок внимательно смотрел ему в глаза.

— У тебя сильное обезвоживание, — еще несколько минут вулканец контролировал частоту глотков и наконец решил, что Кёрк утолил первую жажду и больше не попытается выпить все залпом. Отдав ему стакан, он отстранился. — Пей медленно, — строго повторил он, встал и склонился над разложенными рядом с кроватью медицинскими препаратами и приборами.

Через мгновение вулканец принялся водить над его телом сканером, но Кёрк не обращал на него никакого внимания, продолжая наслаждаться питьем. Вода стекала по подбородку на грудь, но он никак не мог остановиться. 

— Я свяжусь с Маккоем, — твердо сказал Спок, поджав губы. Показания сканера ему явно не понравились.

Кёрк в панике вскинул голову.

— Нет! — его громкий протест эхом разнесся по комнате. Спок торопливо опустился рядом с ним на кровать. — Нет, Спок, я в порядке, — сказал Кёрк, не в силах смириться с мыслью, что придется вытерпеть медицинское обследование. Он лихорадочно пытался подобрать слова, которые убедили бы в этом вулканца, но в это мгновение к горлу вдруг подступила волна тошноты, и вся только что поглощенная вода покинула его желудок.

Спок даже не отшатнулся от вырвавшегося изо рта Джима фонтана. 

— Ох, т'хай'ла, — сердце Кёрка болезненно сжалось от застывшей в глазах его партнера печали. Да, похоже, убедить Спока в том, что ему не требуется помощь доктора, не удастся.

— Попробуй еще раз, — прошептал Спок, вновь наполняя стакан.

Пока Джим пил, Спок заботливо вытирал с его лба пот. Тошнота почему-то прошла от этих ласковых прикосновений.

— Джим, у тебя обезвоживание и… кровотечение, — мрачный взгляд Спока скользнул вниз по телу Кёрка. — Мы позвали с собой Маккоя для того, чтобы он мог помочь. Позволь ему помочь. 

Кёрк покачал пустым стаканом, показывая, что хочет еще.

— Но… — он мысленно пощупал связь и прикрыл глаза. — Мы еще не закончили, Спок. 

Спок выпрямился и виновато отвел глаза в сторону.

— Нет.

— Мы позовем его, когда закончим.

Споку были отлично знакомы эти упрямые нотки в голосе Кёрка. Уговорить его по-хорошему не удастся. Но Джим обещал не спорить.

— Я сейчас же с ним свяжусь. У нас еще есть время до того, как мы должны будем продолжить.

Кёрк разочарованно вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить — к тому же, он не забыл о том, что обещал Споку полное подчинение в течение этого времени. Он закрыл глаза, постепенно погружаясь в дремоту. Кровать чуть скрипнула, когда Спок встал, и через пару секунд Джим услышал, как заработал терминал связи. Тихий, но решительный голос Спока доносился откуда-то издалека, и вскоре Кёрк снова провалился в сон.

* * * * *

Когда раздался тихий стук, Маккой нервно мерил шагами гостиную. Сердце пропустило удар. Он подскочил к дверям и распахнул их: в коридоре стоял облаченный в робу седой и очень серьезный вулканец.

— Доктор Маккой. Я Сетак. Прошу прощения, что потревожил ваш покой, но вас вызывают.

— Кёрк со Споком? — быстро спросил он, волнуясь все сильнее.

Пожилой вулканец кивнул.

— Спок запросил вашей помощи.

— Хорошо, — страх за Джима ледяными когтями сжал его сердце. Он схватил аптечку, которая уже дожидалась своего часа около двери. — Пошли.

— Спок что-нибудь сказал? Вам известно, как у них дела? — он спешил следом за Сетаком по крытому переходу, не обращая никакого внимания на расстилающийся под окнами красивейший ландшафт, освещенный рубиново-красным заходящим солнцем. Ужас перед тем, что его ждет, наполнял его сердце, а адреналин бешено пульсировал в жилах. Перед глазами стоял чудовищный образ израненного, истекающего кровью, умирающего на его руках Джима Кёрка, и мурашки безостановочно бежали по спине. Не в первый раз он задался вопросом, как он сумеет справиться со Споком, сведённым с ума пон фарром, и одновременно помочь Джиму. Кое-как отбросив панические мысли, он взял себя в руки: он же профессионал, в конце концов!

— Я прошу прощения, доктор, но детали мне неизвестны, — Сетак остановился перед закрытой дверью и обернулся к нему. — Когда закончите, пройдите прямо по этому коридору. Он ведет в атриум, и там непременно найдется кто-нибудь, кто сможет провести вас обратно.

— Да, я знаю, где это.

Сетак нажал кнопку, и дверь открылась. Маккой прошел мимо вулканца в полутемную комнату и моргнул, пытаясь приспособиться к нехватке освещения. Через пару секунд он сумел разглядеть облаченного в темную робу Спока, который лежал на кровати, сжимая Кёрка в объятиях и гладя его волосы. Кёрк, кажется, спал. Его обнаженное тело было укрыто тонкой простыней.

— Спок? — тихо позвал Маккой, осторожно приближаясь. Вулканец поднял на него взгляд всего на мгновение и снова опустил его на Кёрка. — Ничего, если я подойду ближе? — опасливо спросил он, не представляя, как Спок может на него отреагировать.

— Да, доктор. Прошу вас, — голос Спока был ровным. Казалось, он полностью контролирует себя.

Маккой подошел и склонился над кроватью.

— Он спит?

Спок кивнул.

— У него сильное обезвоживание и… травмы, — лицо вулканца исказилось словно от мучительной боли, и Маккой отвел глаза, почти желая, чтобы Спок вернулся в свое обычное бесстрастное состояние. 

— Все будет хорошо, Спок, — он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ободряюще. — Могу я его осмотреть?

— Да, — Спок подвинулся, осторожно перекладывая голову Кёрка на подушки. — Джим. Джим…

Словно загипнотизированный, Маккой смотрел, как Спок ласково гладит капитана по щеке. Вулканец был так нежен, как будто пытался разбудить спящего ребенка.

— Проснись, Джим. Пришел доктор Маккой, — Спок склонился, поцеловал Кёрка в лоб и снова прошептал: — Джим, прошу тебя, проснись.

Кёрк распахнул глаза и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение.

— Спок?

— Маккой здесь, Джим. Ты помнишь, что согласился позволить ему тебя осмотреть?

— Согласился? Ну-ну, — ласково улыбнулся он Споку и наконец повернулся в сторону Маккоя. — Привет, Боунс. Как мило с твоей стороны нас навестить.

— Я просто проходил мимо, Джим, — привычное перешучивание ощутимо разрядило обстановку. Маккой снова посмотрел на вулканца. — Спок, чтобы его осмотреть… мне придется прикоснуться к нему, — он и не думал дотронуться до Джима, не получив разрешения. 

Морщинка залегла на переносице Спока, но его голос прозвучал абсолютно ровно:

— Разумеется, доктор. 

— Вот и хорошо, — Маккой осторожно сел на край кровати рядом с Кёрком и, перебрав содержимое своей аптечки, извлек маленький фонарик. — Посмотри на меня, Джим, — он поочередно аккуратно приподнял веки Кёрка, чтобы изучить его рефлексы. Затем достал сканер и провел им по всей длине тела Джима, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

— Спок прав насчет обезвоживания. Предлагаю начать с этой проблемы, — он быстро прижал к руке Кёрка гипошприц и встал с кровати. — Я скоро, — доктор исчез в ванной. Через пару минут он вернулся, сжимая в одной руке наполненный чем-то кувшин, а в другой стакан. Снова усевшись на кровать, он наполнил его и протянул Джиму. — Вот, выпей это, — Спок забрал стакан из рук Маккоя и поднес его к губам Кёрка.

— Это отвратительно, Боунс, — сморщился капитан.

— Бренди я забыл на корабле, Джим. Это восполнит недостаток электролитов в твоей крови. Пей, — Кёрк подчинился. Они молчали до тех пор, пока Джим не выпил два стакана приготовленного для него Маккоем раствора и не откинулся обратно на подушки. — Я потом выпью еще, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.

— О, нет. Спать сейчас не время, — пожурил его Маккой, и Джим с трудом разлепил веки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джим? Тебе больно?

Спок склонился к Маккою и прошептал:

— Я окружил его сознание защитным экраном, доктор.

— Понятно, — отозвался Маккой, не отрывая взгляда от пациента. — Это объясняет показания приборов. Ваши вулканские трюки никогда не перестанут меня удивлять, — он вздохнул и неохотно продолжил: — Спок, мне нужно увидеть реальное положение дел. Тебе придется ненадолго убрать его.

Несколько секунд Спок не мигая смотрел на Маккоя, но все же кивнул. Затем он перевел взгляд на Кёрка и тоже тяжело вздохнул.

— Джим, посмотри на меня, — Кёрк поднял на него глаза, в которых светилось полное понимание. — Это будет неприятно, — мрачно продолжил вулканец, подозревая, что сильно преуменьшает последствия.

Кёрк кивнул.

— Делай, что нужно, Спок.

Пальцы вулканца прижались к его лицу, и через секунду человек глухо застонал. Он зажмурился, а на шее заметно забилась венка.

— Черт, — прошипел он.

Спок сжал его ладони, и Кёрк в силой вцепился в пальцы вулканца. 

— Мне так жаль, Джим, — хрипло произнес он, и посмотрел на Маккоя. — Быстрее, доктор.

Маккой вернулся к своей работе. Пробежав пальцами по груди Кёрка, он стянул с его живота простынь и принялся осторожно надавливать, ища отеки и растяжения.

— Здесь больно, Джим? — Кёрк покачал головой, закусывая губу. — Хорошо. А здесь? — спросил Маккой, спускаясь ниже. Кёрк снова покачал головой. — Ты можешь сесть? Мне нужно осмотреть твою спину.

Бросив на Спока жалобный взгляд, Кёрк сел, помогая себе руками.

Маккой быстро исследовал его поясницу и почки, придерживая его рукой между лопаток. Температура Джима была повышена, и кожа казалась удивительно сухой и горячей.

— Хорошо, Джим. Теперь я должен посмотреть на ту область, которая причиняет тебе дискомфорт, — он легонько похлопал по его предплечью.

— Боже, Маккой, ты меня убиваешь, — покраснел Кёрк.

Маккой перевел взгляд на гладящего волосы капитана Спока.

— Достаточно, Спок. Ставь на место свой щит, — с заметным облегчением Спок протянул руку к виску Джима, и тот вскоре удовлетворенно вздохнул, расслабляясь в объятиях вулканца.

— Ложись на живот, Джим. Давай. Я должен посмотреть, — он извлек из аптечки пару медицинских перчаток. Кёрк медленно перекатился на живот, так и не отпустив руку Спока — напротив, притянул ее ближе к своему лицу и попытался прикрыть его ладонью глаза. Маккой откинул простынь и, не говоря ни слова, развел в стороны ягодицы Джима. Пару мгновений он изучал проблемную зону, а затем уставился на Спока, который, будучи не в силах следить за тем, что делает доктор, не отрывал взгляда от лица Кёрка.

— Ты вымыл его, — заключил Маккой.

Спок крепче сжал ладонь Джима.

— Да, — глухо отозвался он. — Но я оказался не в состоянии остановить кровотечение. 

— Что ж, с этим мы разберемся, — Кёрк вздрогнул, когда Маккой вернулся к своему обследованию. — Расслабься, парень. Просто расслабься, — пробормотал он.

Время, казалось, остановилось. Спок переместил руку и теперь гладил предплечье Кёрка.

— Т’хай’ла, — прошептал он, — твоя сила вызывает уважение.

Смущенный похвалой, Кёрк спрятал лицо в подушке и изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на то, что делает с ним Маккой.

Наконец тот закончил. Перекатив Кёрка на бок, он вернул на место простынь, снял перчатки и посмотрел на Спока.

— Что ж, кровотечение я остановил, но, если быть объективным, залечить что-либо по-настоящему здесь невозможно — для этого мне нужно забрать его в лазарет. К тому же, нет никакого смысла что-то делать, пока вы не закончили, — он помолчал, внимательно глядя на вулканца, а затем провел над ним сканером. — Пон фарр еще не отступил. 

Спок молча кивнул.

Маккой вздохнул и притянул к себе аптечку, чтобы достать еще один гипошприц.

— Если бы ты смог избежать проникновения… — он не смотрел на Спока, сосредоточившись на шприце. — Я знаю, что от тебя мало что зависит, но это помогло бы сохранить то, что я только что сделал. — Он ввел в плечо Джима последнюю дозу лекарства и наполнил еще один стакан лечебным раствором. Кёрк молча принял его из рук доктора и начал пить. — Учитывая обстоятельства, Спок, он в порядке, — сжалившись, закончил Маккой.

Спок изумленно вскинул голову:

— Доктор? 

— Ну, я ожидал… — он прервался на полуслове, внезапно почувствовав жуткую неловкость. Должен ли он сообщать Споку о том, чего ожидал? У Кёрка были синяки на бедрах и предплечьях, и от внимательного взгляда доктора не ускользнули красные отметины укусов на плечах, но даже там целостность кожи не была нарушена. Конечно, повреждения были, но ни одно из них не угрожало жизни Джима. Состояние капитана было невероятно далеко от рожденных воображением Маккоя пугающих картин. — Я ожидал худшего, — закончил он.

Спок ничего не ответил. Он закрыл глаза, лег и прижался к спине Кёрка. Его руки принялись гладить его тело, и их прикосновения были теперь отнюдь не успокаивающими. Маккой поднялся с кровати и начал быстро собирать свое медицинское оборудование. Похоже, Спок больше не замечал присутствия доктора: он уткнулся лицом в шею Кёрка, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Воздух в комнате, казалось, загустел, и рубашка Маккоя мгновенно намокла от пота и прилипла к спине.

— Т’хай’ла, — голос вулканца был глухим, его ладони шарили по груди партнера, и Кёрк быстро набрал полную грудь воздуха перед тем, как рука Спока с силой обхватила его грудную клетку. 

— Боунс, тебе лучше уйти, — усмехнулся Джим, глядя на доктора.

— Да, конечно,— он схватил аптечку и направился к выходу их комнаты, но, не дойдя до двери, обернулся, не в силах устоять перед искушением. Кёрк сменил позу, открывая Споку доступ к своей спине, бедрам и ягодицам. 

— Я здесь, Спок, — услышал его шепот Маккой. Дыхание вулканца участилось, и у доктора перехватило горло, когда Спок приподнялся над Кёрком, судорожно разрывая на себе робу. Он быстро освободил себя от мешающей ткани, и взгляду Маккоя предстало очевидное доказательство того, как сильно вулканец возбужден. Большой длинный зеленый член уперся в ягодицы Кёрка, когда Спок притянул человека ближе к себе. Маккой застыл, таращась на разворачивающееся перед ним действо, глядя, как Спок стискивает бедра Кёрка, тянет их на себя, скользя в ложбинку между его ягодиц.

— Господи, Боунс! Ты доктор или вуайерист? Убирайся отсюда к чертям собачьим!

Яростный блеск карих глаз и резкие слова Кёрка наконец вывели Маккоя из транса. Он отчаянно покраснел и, спотыкаясь, кинулся к двери. Открыв ее, он бросил последний взгляд на Джима, который упирался теперь в постель только локтями и коленями. Его отвернутое сейчас от Маккоя лицо уткнулось в подушку. Вулканец нависал над ним, его бедра судорожно двигались в поисках цели, а пальцы тянулись к контактным точкам. Маккой выскользнул за дверь, и та с мягким щелчком закрылась за его спиной.

 

* * * * *

Когда дверь закрылась и они остались одни, Кёрк повернулся к своему партнеру.

— Погоди, я только возьму… — он скользнул рукой по прикроватной тумбочке, пытаясь на ощупь отыскать склянку со смазкой. Наконец его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг пузырька, и он снова извернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Спока. — Дай мне секунду, ладно? — он зачерпнул пальцами густую субстанцию и принялся наносить ее на член вулканца.

Спок вздрогнул от его прикосновения и, протянув руки к Кёрку, на мгновение крепко вцепился в его плечи, а затем принялся гладить спину, кружа пальцами вокруг лопаток, по пояснице и, наконец, останавливаясь на бедрах. 

Кёрк снова обернулся и увидел чудовищную боль, застывшую в глазах партнера.

— Что случилось?

— Джим, — прохрипел Спок, — я не должен… — его голос сорвался. Он чуть отстранился и отвел руки Кёрка от своего паха. Переместившись в дальний угол кровати, он подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. 

Забытая склянка выпала из ладони Джима.

— Спок? — он дотянулся и погладил его лодыжку. — Что с тобой? — подвинувшись к вулканцу, он попытался приподнять его лицо, но Спок упрямо оттолкнул его.

— Я не хочу наносить тебе дальнейший вред, Джим, — прошептал он, обхватив руками колени.

Кёрк обнял его.

— Давай просто сделаем это, Спок. Скоро все должно закончиться. Ты не можешь сейчас остановиться, — он ласково потрепал партнера по плечу. — Давай, — повторил он, поглаживая черные волосы, пробегая пальцами по шее. Спок покачал головой. Кёрк погрузился в раздумья, и некоторое время они не говорили ни слова. — Слушай, у меня есть идея.

Спок поднял голову, наблюдая за Джимом с совершенно несчастным видом. Кёрк налил себе еще маккоевского раствора и залпом выпил его, глядя на своего партнера поверх стакана. Потом он выпил еще полстакана, и Спок заметил, что дрожь в руках человека прошла, а ужасно бледные до этого щеки заметно порозовели. Кёрк отставил стакан и вдруг схватил лицо изумленного Спока, с силой впечатавшись в его рот влажными, пахнущими лекарством губами. Вулканец рефлекторно ответил на поцелуй.

— Так-то лучше, — пробормотал Кёрк. — Ложись на спину, — шепнул он, легко толкнув Спока в грудь, и тут же последовал за ним, прижимаясь губами к подбородку, шее, ключицам. Через какое-то время Спок сообразил, что человек задумал, и сжал его плечо.

— Джим.

Кёрк поднял на него взгляд.

— Доверься мне, — ответил он. В глубине его глаз горел огонь. Ладонь Спока расслабилась и упала с его плеча. Он вытянул ноги, и губы Кёрка продолжили свое путешествие вниз, останавливаясь только на те краткие мгновения, когда вулканца сотрясала дрожь предвкушения. Кёрк сместился ниже, не прекращая выцеловывать дорожку на груди Спока, кончики его пальцев ласкали нежную кожу, путались в коротких волосках, а затем он прижался щекой к животу вулканца, и тот порывисто вплел свои подрагивающие пальцы в волосы человека.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джим.

Спок немного приподнял голову и погладил вспотевший лоб своего партнера.

— Я знаю, — хрипло ответил он, безо всякого мелдинга чувствуя, какие сильные эмоции струятся в его сторону из сознания Кёрка. 

Кончиком языка Джим осторожно провел по члену вулканца, начиная от головки и медленно двигаясь к основанию, и Спок застонал. 

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь дразнить тебя, — шепнул он, и Спок с силой зажмурился.

Он почувствовал, что Кёрк удобнее устроился между его ног, и тут же задохнулся от ошеломляющего ощущения прохладных влажных губ человека, сомкнувшихся вокруг головки. С огромным трудом он поборол желание начать толкаться вперед, когда ладонь Кёрка обхватила основание его члена, сжалась и принялась двигаться, доставляя вулканцу невероятное наслаждение.

Язык Кёрка продолжал кружить по изумрудно-зеленой головке, лаская, слизывая капли жидкости. А потом он принялся сосать, и пальцы Спока рефлекторно вцепились в его волосы еще сильнее. Руки Джима стискивали бедра вулканца, притягивая ближе, и тот, не в состоянии далее сопротивляться, неожиданно толкнулся вперед, упираясь кончиком члена в глотку своего партнера. Дрожащие пальцы дотянулись до виска Кёрка, раскрывая связь, бедра принялись судорожно и хаотично двигаться вперед, пока Спок отчаянно трахал человека совершенно новым, незнакомым ему ранее способом.

Чудовищной силы ментальная атака прорвалась в разум Кёрка, и его сотрясла дрожь в тот самый момент, когда Спок кончил и последняя порция его огня пролилась в ласкающую прохладу надежно обхватившего его рта. Кёрк проглотил горячую, имеющую медный, но в то же время какой-то сладковатый привкус жидкость, его губы в последний раз нежно прошлись по мягкой коже, и только тогда он позволил себе оторваться и жадно вдохнуть полной грудью. Воздух был наполнен запахом его партнера, и Джим вдруг подумал, что этот запах чем-то похож на аромат сухой хвои в сосновом лесу. Вытерев губы, он подтянулся и устроился на подушке, пристроив руку на груди Спока, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Пальцы вулканца тут же снова вплелись в его волосы, лаская золотые пряди.

— Лучше? — поинтересовался Кёрк, обдавая кожу Спока теплом своего дыхания.

— Намного. Спасибо, т’хай’ла. 

Кёрк приподнялся, глядя на Спока с облегчением и нежностью.

— Мы можем делать это так часто, как тебе будет нужно, — предложил он, довольный тем, что сумел отыскать подходящий для них обоих вариант. 

Спок провел тыльной стороной ладони по пылающей щеке Джима и покачал головой.

— Все закончилось, Джим. Ты справился как нельзя лучше, мой избранник.

Кёрк отпрянул, и его глаза широко распахнулись в изумлении.

— Закончилось? Как это закончилось?

Уголок губ Спока дрогнул.

— Ты огорчен?

Кёрк снова лег и поерзал, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях своего любовника, практически заворачиваясь в его сильные руки, подставляя лицо под прикосновение нежных пальцев, поглаживающих контактные точки. Сознание Спока шептало ему о любви, о преданности и гордости за своего возлюбленного. 

— Я думал, у нас впереди еще несколько дней, — сказал Кёрк, плавясь под невесомыми ласками. 

— Пожар пон фарра непредсказуем. У кого-то он длится всего несколько часов, у кого-то — много дней, — Спок нежно поцеловал Джима в макушку. — Мы должны передохнуть, а потом позвать Маккоя, чтобы доктор сопроводил нас в госпиталь Ши'Кара. 

Кёрк застонал.

— Я не хочу этого делать, Спок. Нам стоило приказать кораблю оставаться на орбите.

— Джим, нет никакого повода для беспокойства. Пон фарр — это такая же часть жизни вулканцев, как… — он помолчал, отыскивая наиболее удачное сравнение, — как рождение детей. Каждый местный госпиталь имеет специальные отделения, призванные помочь партнерам. О тебе хорошо позаботятся, а доктор Маккой получит все возможное уважение и полную поддержку как твой личный терапевт. 

Вздохнув, Кёрк прикрыл глаза.

— Я знаю. Твои слова безупречно логичны. Мне просто хотелось бы пропустить эту часть. 

— Я буду все время рядом, — тихо сказал Спок.

— Очень на это рассчитываю, — сонно отозвался Кёрк. Усталость внезапно навалилась на него со страшной силой, и он едва отыскал в себе силы, чтобы приподнять голову и протянуть Споку ладонь с двумя вытянутыми пальцами. Он услышал что-то похожее на мурлыкание, почувствовал, как вулканец прижал свои пальцы к его, и тут же погрузился в глубокий сон. 

 

* * * * *

Станция связи пискнула, и Маккой едва не свалился с кровати от волнения. Сердце заколотилось, как сумасшедшее, он, спотыкаясь, кинулся к терминалу и нажал на кнопку. 

— Маккой слушает, — его голос был хриплым ото сна и сухого вулканского воздуха.

— Боунс?

Он не ожидал услышать голос Кёрка и, окончательно проснувшись, рухнул в кресло перед терминалом.

— Джим? Это ты?

— А что, похоже на Спока? — весело поинтересовался Кёрк. — Собирай свое барахло и спускайся к нам. Мы можем отправляться в госпиталь Ши'Кара.

Маккой моргнул и уставился на хронометр. Было пять утра. Скоро взойдет солнце.

— Вы закончили? Так быстро? — недоверчиво уточнил он.

— Я тоже удивился. Полагаю, в этот раз я легко отделался. Все было тихо и мирно, Боунс.

Маккой услышал, как Спок что-то сказал, но не смог разобрать, что именно.

Кёрк усмехнулся.

— В общем, мы ждем тебя, Боунс. Дорогу найти сумеешь?

Маккой подумал об извилистых коридорах и мысленно содрогнулся, но все же ответил утвердительно:

— Думаю, да, Джим.

— Отлично. Не торопись, мы никуда не опаздываем.

— Буду через пятнадцать минут.

— Хорошо. Конец связи.

Голос Кёрка был так спокоен, как будто они находились на рядовой миссии. Маккой возвел очи к потолку, беззвучно благодаря небеса за милосердие, и принялся собираться. Через пять минут он уже был умыт и одет. Схватив свой вещевой мешок, он покинул комнату, размышляя о том, что ждет их всех сегодня, и каким образом он сможет позаботиться о своих друзьях наилучшим образом.

* * * * *  
— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — сказал Маккой, открывая дверь. Спок кивнул, приглашая доктора войти.

Маккой оглянулся в поисках Кёрка и обнаружил своего капитана развалившимся в кресле с паддом на коленях.

Джим встретил взгляд доктора и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Боунс.

И Кёрк и Спок были полностью одеты: на вулканце была черная форменная водолазка и брюки того же цвета, на Джиме — свободная рубашка, заправленная в джинсы. 

— Не против, если я осмотрю вас обоих перед уходом? — спросил он, доставая свой медицинский трикодер. Не дожидаясь ответа, он приблизился и принялся, нахмурив брови, водить прибором перед Кёрком. Никто не пытался ему помешать, но в воздухе повисло ощутимое напряжение. Наконец Маккой оторвался от трикодера и посмотрел сначала на улыбающегося Кёрка, а затем на не выражающего никаких эмоций Спока. — Без изменений. Вы в самом деле прислушались ко мне.

Спок скрестил руки на груди.

— Какой смысл был приглашать вас с собой, доктор Маккой, если бы мы не собирались прислушиваться к вашим рекомендациям?

— Давно было пора, — проворчал он, отходя от Кёрка и принимаясь за обследование вулканца. Процесс занял куда большее время, доктор внимательно изучал показания, и его брови хмурились все сильнее. — Уровень гормонов постепенно снижается, но, — он помолчал, и Спок неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, ожидая продолжения, — вы определенно не в порядке. Я бы сказал, на грани нервного истощения. Ничего хорошего о вашем состоянии я сказать не могу.

Спок выпрямился.

— Ваш трикодер регистрирует только тот факт, что я все еще удерживаю щиты вокруг Джима, — он взглянул на своего партнера.

У Кёрка перехватило дыхание.

— Спок? Что ты делаешь? — он отложил падд, вскочил со своего места и встал рядом с вулканцем. — Я не знал, что щиты могут навредить тебе.

Спок положил руку на его плечо.

— Я справляюсь, Джим. Я хочу помочь тебе.

Маккой покачал головой.

— Я не согласен, Спок. Щиты негативно влияют на вас из-за ослабленного в данный момент общего состояния. Позвольте мне просто дать ему обезболивающее.

На лице Спока отразилось очевидное недовольство, и он притянул Джима к себе, словно стремясь защитить его от доктора. 

— Я бы предпочел удерживать щиты до тех пор, пока мы не прибудем в госпиталь, чтобы Джим не испытывал дискомфорта во время путешествия. 

Кёрк прижался к нему и мягко поцеловал в плотно сжатые губы, не обращая на Маккоя никакого внимания.

— Нет. Сейчас, Спок. Лучше пусть Маккой сделает это здесь, чем в госпитале на глазах у вулканских целителей.

Тыльной стороной ладони Спок легко погладил щеку Кёрка и неохотно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, — он провел Кёрка к кровати. — Садись, Джим, — Кёрк сел, и вулканец устроился рядом с ним. Не отрывая взгляда от своего партнера, он обратился к Маккою: — Пожалуйста, будьте готовы оценить степень болевых ощущений и рассчитать необходимую дозу, — Маккой без слов опустился на колени перед кроватью и раскрыл трикодер.

— Ты готов, Джим? — уточнил Спок.

Кёрк кивнул, придвигаясь ближе к Споку и опуская ладонь ему на колено.

— Давай, Спок. Сейчас.

Пальцы Спока осторожно прижались к вискам Джима. Они одновременно закрыли глаза, и, как это происходило всегда, ритм их дыхания синхронизировался. Маккой увидел, как губы Кёрка изогнулись в легкой улыбке, как будто они со Споком только что обменялись чем-то очень личным через мелдинг. А спустя мгновение Кёрк побледнел и резко выдохнул. Спок убрал руки с лица своего партнера и сжал его ладони.

— Быстрее, доктор, — сказал он, и в его голосе звучала та же боль, что отражалась сейчас на лице Кёрка.

— Еще секунду, — Маккой сверился с показаниями трикодера и быстро достал гипошприц. — Ослабьте ему воротник, Спок, — попросил он, позволяя вулканцу хоть чем-то помочь. Спок быстро расстегнул две пуговицы на рубашке Джима и потянул ткань вниз, обнажая его правое плечо. Маккой разрядил гипошприц, и Кёрк рухнул на Спока, тесно прижимаясь к нему до тех пор, пока не подействовало обезболивающее. Через некоторое время напряжение исчезло с его лица, и он выпрямился.

— Я в порядке. В порядке, — хрипло сообщил он — кажется, больше себе самому, чем доктору или своему партнеру.

Спок встал с кровати и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Кёрку подняться, но тот отмахнулся. С выражением полнейшей независимости на лице он встал на ноги и застегнул воротник.

— Пошли уже. Нужно со всем этим заканчивать. 

Все трое собрали свои вещи и не спеша покинули комнаты, вырубленные в скале предками Спока, точно так, как привыкли оставлять за спиной все места, где бывали: Кёрк идет впереди, а Спок и Маккой следуют за своим капитаном.

* * * * *

Аманда сидела на своем любимом месте в саду, и на ее коленях лежал падд с цифровой разработкой посадок на следующий сезон. Подняв голову, она увидела, что по садовой дорожке к ней приближается Сиджик.

— Леди Аманда, прибыл ваш сын и его партнер. Они ждут вас в библиотеке.

Разработка ландшафтного дизайна была забыта в то же мгновение, и падд скатился бы с ее коленей на камни, если бы Сиджик не успел его подхватить.

— Спок здесь? — восторженно воскликнула она.

Сиджик кивнул.

— Его партнер сказал, что вы выразили пожелание увидеть их, если у них еще останется время до возвращения на службу.

— Конечно, — отозвалась она, уже спеша по дорожке, ведущей к дому. Она скользнула между послушно раскрывшихся перед ней высоких стеклянных дверей в атриум и направилась в библиотеку, из которой доносились голоса ее гостей, ведущих расслабленную беседу. Она не собиралась подслушивать, но все же не удержалась и, бесшумно войдя в помещение, некоторое время просто наблюдала за ними. Кёрк сжимал в руках книгу, взятую с одной из бесчисленных полок, окружавших комнату по периметру. Он указал пальцем на одну из страниц, демонстрируя что-то Споку, и ее сын посмотрел на своего возлюбленного с невыразимой нежностью, а потом обнял его и через его плечо заглянул в книгу. Аманда услышала, как Кёрк рассмеялся, и все в ее груди замерло в тот момент, когда Спок улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ее наполнило неописуемое счастье. Счастье от того, что ее сын отыскал свой путь, от того, какое удовольствие написано сейчас на его лице. 

Она вежливо кашлянула, и мужчины обернулись. Руки Спока тут же разжались, но Аманда видела, как медленно одна ладонь скользнула по спине Кёрка, словно не желая опускать его ни на секунду.

— Спок! — радостно поприветствовала она. — И Джим. Я так рада видеть вас обоих. 

Она подошла к Кёрку и обняла его, и он охотно обнял ее в ответ. Она повернулась к сыну, который к ее изумлению тоже позволил себя обнять, и даже совсем немного сжал ее плечи в ответ. Джим Кёрк определенно оказывает невероятное воздействие на ее сына! Она отступила на шаг и внимательно их оглядела. Несмотря на то, что Кёрк улыбался, а Спок выглядел совершенно умиротворенным, оба они казались пугающе истощенными. Под глазами у обоих были синяки, а обычно безупречно уложенные волосы Спока были заметно растрепаны. 

— Мама, мне очень приятно тебя видеть. Если это приемлемо, то мы с Джимом хотели бы провести остаток нашего отпуска с тобой и отцом. Шаттл с «Энтерпрайз» прибудет за нами через четыре дня.

— Приемлемо? Разумеется, это приемлемо! Вы оба выглядите ужасно уставшими, — она улыбнулась, когда они обменялись многозначительными взглядами. — Пойдемте на кухню, вам необходимо поесть, — она с удовольствием отметила вспыхнувший в глазах Кёрка энтузиазм. Проведя гостей за собой, она усадила их за простой обеденный стол. — Сарек скоро будет дома. Он найдет удачным тот факт, что запланированные рабочие поездки не лишили его шанса встретиться с вами, — Аманда достала свежий хлеб, разлила по бокалам холодный чай и принялась нарезать фрукты. Не теряя времени, голодный Кёрк тут же впился зубами в кусок хлеба. — Вы оба… в порядке? — она оторвалась от разделочной доски. Вопрос был слишком личный, и ее голос прозвучал неуверенно. 

Не прекращая жевать, Кёрк посмотрел на Спока. Он не представлял, каким количеством информации тот готов поделиться с матерью. Почему-то стандартное «мы в порядке» не казалось ему адекватным ответом на вопрос.

Спок скрестил руки на груди. 

— Этим утром Джим прошел курс лечения в больнице Ши'Кара под присмотром доктора Маккоя.

— Ах да, а где Леонард? — вдруг спросила Аманда. — Я надеюсь, он понимает, что мы будем рады принять его у нас, — она вернулась к нарезанию земляных груш из собственного сада. — Я получила большое удовольствие от беседы с ним и с тобой, Джим, — она улыбнулась Кёрку, — вечером перед церемонией. 

— Маккой решил провести эти несколько дней в медицинской библиотеке Ши’Кара, — объяснил Кёрк. — Полагаю, он хочет узнать побольше о физиологи вулканцев, чтобы лечить нашего старшего помощника наилучшим образом, — невозмутимо усмехнулся он, поглядывая на Спока. — Он сказал, что будет ночевать в городе, и уже забронировал шаттл до Веги VI, чтобы оттуда вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». 

— Доктор оставил вам какие-то медицинские указания? — спросила Аманда с любопытством и беспокойством одновременно.

— Доктор Маккой предписал нам отдых до конца увольнительной, — ответил Спок.

— Вам обоим, я полагаю, — отозвалась Аманда, ставя перед ними тарелку с фруктами.

Спок взял дольку вулканского цитруса и кивнул.

— Именно так.

— Что ж, вы пришли по адресу. Здесь вы сможете прекрасно отдохнуть. Спок, Джим ночевал в твоей спальне перед кун-ут-кал-иф-фи. Вы можете оба расположиться там или в комнате для гостей. Она побольше, и…

— Если Джиму было комфортно, то моя прежняя спальная вполне подойдет, — ответил Спок и вопросительно посмотрел на Кёрка.

Тот кивнул.

— Я отлично там выспался.

— Я планирую показать Джиму Ши'Кар и его ближайшие окрестности, когда мы передохнем, — продолжил Спок, чуть отодвигаясь от стола, чтобы позволить Аманде поставить перед ним чашку с горячим супом. Кёрк оценивающе изучал стоящую перед ним миску. Он умирал с голода.

— В восточной части города открылась новая художественная галерея, в которой выставлены картины, посвященные истории Вулкана, — предложила Аманда, с удовольствием наблюдая, что оба ее гостя ни на секунду не отрываются от тарелок с ее особенным вегетарианским супом. Кёрк отломил кусок хлеба и без всякого стеснения окунул его в суп.

— Я внесу галерею в наше расписание, — отозвался Спок. 

Аманда оторвала от них взгляд, только когда в кухню вошел ее супруг.

— Сарек, твои сыновья нанесли нам визит, — как она ни старалась, ей не удалось подавить восторженные нотки в голосе.

Сарек посмотрел на жену, отмечая ее радость. Мужчины собирались встать, но он остановил их, подняв руку.

— Нет нужды прерывать вашу трапезу, — когда оба вернулись на свои места, он продолжил. — Мне приятно видеть вас. Похоже, вы в достаточной мере оправились от лихорадки.

Спок встретил взгляд отца.

— Мы оба устали.

Сарек кивнул.

— Может понадобиться не один день, чтобы восстановить силы. Очень хорошо, что у вас есть время до тех пор, когда вам придется возвращаться на службу, — Сарек подошел к столу и остановился около Аманды. — Спок, существует определенный вид медитации, который традиционно практикуется после того, как отступит плак-тау. На рассвете, если ты будешь готов присоединиться ко мне, я продемонстрирую тебе технику исполнения. Это избавит тебя от остаточных эффектов лихорадки.

— Я готов познать то, чему ты хочешь научить меня, отец, — ответил Спок.

Кёрк украдкой взглянул на обоих вулканцев. Сарек выглядел очевидно довольным, что было ему совершенно несвойственно, а Спок казался расслабленным настолько, насколько никогда не был рядом со своим отцом. Расположившись в кресле поудобнее, Джим удовлетворенно вздохнул. Он был сыт, и перед ними со Споком больше не маячили ужасы пон фарра. Он почувствовал, как Спок накрыл его ладонь своей, тепло его пальцев было невероятно приятным, и Кёрк даже не попытался скрыть полную нежности улыбку, обращенную к сыну Сарека и Аманды. 

— Джим, если ты сыт, то нам следует отправиться отдыхать.

Аманда вытерла руки полотенцем.

— Да, вы, ребята, выглядите так, словно сейчас уснете прямо за кухонным столом. Поднимайтесь наверх и отдыхайте: комната для вас уже готова. Вас никто не потревожит.

Они одновременно встали из-за стола, и Кёрк, ощутив вдруг легкое головокружение, чуть качнулся. Спок осторожно придержал его за локоть и нахмурился.

— Джим?

— Я в порядке, — уверил он своего партнера. — Просто слишком резко встал. Похоже, мне и впрямь нужно поспать.

— Тогда пойдем, — сказал Спок и повел его за собой к лестнице. Даже не думая о том, что родители провожают их взглядами, он обвил талию Джима рукой, помогая подняться по спирально уходящим на второй этаж ступеням. Усталость одолела Кёрка настолько, что он даже не думал сопротивляться. 

Сарек и Аманда обменялись понимающими взглядами. Они слишком хорошо помнили, как это было с ними.

* * * * *

Спок постепенно пробуждался от неглубокой дремоты. Он чувствовал, как Кёрк шевелится рядом, и слышал, что тот бормочет во сне что-то неразборчивое. Полностью проснувшись, Спок протянул руку, провел ей по щеке своего партнера, а затем пригладил его растрепанные волосы. Кончиками пальцев он задел контактные точки, и образы из сна Джима тут же хлынули в его сознание. Кёрку снился он. Он позволил эротическим видениям беспрепятственно течь по нитям связи, а затем притянул человека к себе. Через несколько секунд его рука скользнула с талии Джима ниже, и он накрыл ладонью его твердый член. Кёрк вздрогнул, резко вздохнул и распахнул глаза. 

— Спок?

— Тебе снился сон, — прошептал Спок.

— Да, — Кёрк облизал губы.

— Обо мне.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся он.

Большой палец Спока кружил по головке его члена, и Кёрк накрыл его руку своей.

— Эй, что это ты делаешь? Ты должен отдыхать.

— Доставляю тебе удовольствие. Позволь мне оживить для тебя твои сны.

Спок сел и поцеловал расплывшиеся в улыбке губы Джима, а затем лег на живот и обернулся на своего партнера, приподняв бровь. Несколько секунд никто из них не шевелился и не говорил ни слова, а затем Спок почувствовал мягкие прикосновения нежных пальцев к своей пояснице, к ягодицам, к бедрам и правой лодыжке. Он закрыл глаза, растворяясь в этой ласке. 

Кёрк наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Нет необходимости делать это прямо сейчас.

Пальцы Кёрка вплелись в его волосы, пробежались сзади по шее, а потом он уткнулся носом в лопатки Спока и замер.

— Прошу тебя, Джим. Ты отдал мне так много, позволь и мне отдать тебе себя.

Кёрк повернул его лицо на себя и жадно поцеловал в приоткрытые губы, начисто лишая дыхания. Несмотря на усталость и истощение, Спок тут же почувствовал сильнейшее желание. Невозможно. Всего через день после пон фарра он снова с таким отчаянием нуждается в этом человеке. Обернувшись, Спок положил руку ему на грудь.

— Займись со мной любовью, — с трудом выдохнул он.

Глаза Кёрка блеснули в полумраке. Он погладил ямочку между ключицами вулканца, легко коснулся кончиками пальцев его плеча, пробежался вниз по руке, а потом положил ладонь на тяжело вздымающуюся грудную клетку. Затем сильная рука сжалась на его бедре, и Спок вдруг почувствовал, что она слегка дрожит.

— Джим?

— Я никогда не думал, что смогу прикасаться к тебе вот так. Все это время… — он умолк, снова принимаясь гладить спину своего партнера. Притянув его к себе, он прошептал: — Иногда на мостике я думал о том, каково это — прикасаться к тебе…

— Ты прикасался ко мне, — так же тихо ответил Спок.

— Нет так… — Джим погладил шею Спока, его волосы. Наклонившись, он еще раз поцеловал его в губы, и вулканец даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда прохладный язык на мгновение скользнул в глубину его рта. Потом он отстранился и проговорил: — и не так… — пальцы выпутались из его волос и, быстро пробежавшись по плечам и спине, снова вернулись на бедра. Когда ладонь Кёрка сжалась на ягодице Спока, дыхание обоих заметно участилось. 

Вулканец зажмурился, и Кёрк тут же ослабил хватку.

— Спок?

Спок чуть приоткрыл глаза.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста. Твое прикосновение приятно.

Кёрк широко улыбнулся.

— Теперь мне будет не так-то просто держать руки при себе. Когда в следующий раз ты наклонишься над научной станцией…

Спок собрался было отпустить комментарий о неподобающем поведении на мостике, но Джим вдруг резко переместил руку ниже и, ухватив его за бедро, перевернул на спину, вместо слов сорвав с губ своего партнера изумленный выдох. С силой вжавшись своим возбужденным членом в пах вулканца, Джим жадно приник губами к его шее. Спок стиснул его в крепком объятии.

— Прошу тебя, Джим.

Кёрк глухо застонал в ответ на его невнятную просьбу. Еще раз крепко поцеловав вулканца, он отпустил его и быстро скатился с кровати. Обнаженное тело человека отливало бронзой в льющемся из окна тусклом свете. Скоро должно взойти солнце. Совершенно бесшумно Джим пересек комнату и, склонившись, принялся копаться в своем дорожном мешке. Через пару секунд он нашел искомое и вернулся к Споку. 

Забравшись на кровать, он обнял своего несопротивляющегося партнера, с силой вжимаясь в его тело. Затем он ослабил хватку, позволяя Споку опуститься обратно на подушки, и раскрытыми ладонями провел по его обнаженной груди и животу. Спок вдруг протянул руку, его пальцы обхватили эрекцию Кёрка, вырывая из него судорожный, полный острейшего желания вдох, вынуждая прекратить неспешное исследование тела любовника. Джим заставил себя перехватить ласкающую его руку. 

— Продолжишь в том же духе — и все через пол минуты закончится, — хрипло выдохнул он.

— В самом деле? — отозвался Спок, и в его широко раскрытых глазах заплясали веселые искорки. 

Кёрк склонился над ним и поцеловал в лоб.

— В самом деле, — прошептал он в изогнутое ухо и большим пальцем погладил его острый кончик, ощущая, как в ответ на это прикосновение рука Спока крепче сжимается на его бедре. — Можешь перевернуться на живот? — попросил он, с огромным трудом подавив дрожь в голосе.

Кёрк скатился с тела своего партнера, позволяя ему перевернуться, и шумно сглотнул, когда его взору открылась гладкая мускулистая спина. Он погладил Спока между лопатками и медленно переместил ладонь на поясницу: даже в неверном утреннем свете было заметно, что в одном месте кожа совсем другого цвета, а под пальцами ясно ощущалась грубая текстура зарубцевавшейся ткани.

— У тебя так и остался шрам, — пробормотал он. Скользнув ниже, он прижался губами к печальному свидетельству кремниевого взрыва и провел влажным языком по всей длине неровно сросшейся раны, словно его слюна могла заживить то, что не смогла современная медицина. 

— Сколько раз я чуть не потерял тебя, так и не сказав, что люблю?

Спок изогнулся, чтобы погладить волосы Кёрка, и тот почувствовал, как от этого движения под кожей вулканца перекатились сильные мышцы. Положив руку на плечо своего партнера, Спок прошептал:

— Джим, я всегда знал, что ты заботишься обо мне. Ты человек и не смог бы этого утаить. 

— А ты знал, чего еще я хотел? — спросил Кёрк, скользя ладонью все ниже по спине Спока.

Ошеломленный ощущениями, которые он испытывал от прикосновений Джима, Спок с трудом сообразил, что Кёрк ожидает ответа на свой вопрос.

— Я не знал, что ты желаешь меня.

Кёрк улыбнулся и провел пальцем между ягодицами вулканца, заставив того ещё раз судорожно выдохнуть. Спок замер, и Джим наклонился, целуя его в висок.

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, — он потерся щекой о черные волосы. 

Спок поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. Его лицо было сейчас так близко, что Кёрк мог прочитать в темных глазах, как сильно вымотал его пон фарр.

— Когда говорил, что ты боишься причинить мне боль.

Спок помотал головой.

— Ты не причинишь мне боль.

Пальцы Кёрка снова принялись исследовать горячую ложбинку и, наконец, остановились у сморщенного входа.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты использовал какие-нибудь вулканские техники контроля боли или что-то типа того, — тихо попросил он, осторожно надавливая на сжавшийся сфинктер. 

— Я не буду. Я скажу тебе, если буду испытывать дискомфорт.

Спок скомкал пальцами тонкую простыню. Ощущения, которые он испытывал от прикосновений Кёрка, казались маленькими электрическими разрядами, и его дыхание участилось, когда Джим прижался к нему, когда возбужденный член человека уперся в его бедро. Подтянувшись, Кёрк сжал вулканца в объятиях, и его прохладная кожа, казалось, соприкасалась с каждой клеточкой тела Спока, и желание отдать своему избранному все, что в его силах, было просто сокрушительным. Он уткнулся в подушку и не мог видеть выражение лица Кёрка, но он так хорошо помнил, как слегка исказились мягкие черты, как улыбка расцвела на губах, когда он сам вошел в желанное тело своего партнера. Спок помнил, как трепетали светлые ресницы в такт каждому толчку и как напряжение сменилось умиротворением, когда он кончил, горячо вжимаясь в это драгоценное тело. 

Поймав ладонь Кёрка, он переплел их пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, Джим, пожалуйста, позволь мне почувствовать тебя внутри.

Кёрк сжал ладонь в ответ и притянул руку к губам, целуя их сплетенные пальцы. 

— Хорошо, Спок, — голос его был неровным, наполненным страстью.

Человек отпустил его руку, и Спок услышал, как он набрал полную грудь воздуха, а потом еще раз с силой сжал бедро своего партнера. Когда ладонь исчезла, утренняя прохлада коснулась разгоряченной кожи вулканца, и он вздрогнул — от холода и предвкушения одновременно. Спок слышал, как Джим открывает склянку со смазкой, как наносит ее на себя, а затем рука скользнула под его живот, и Кёрк приподнял его бедра, прижав партнера крепче к себе.

Скользкие от смазки пальцы вернулись на место, мягко надавливая и бережно проталкиваясь внутрь. На мгновение Кёрк вытянулся вдоль спины своего любовника, а затем опустился, и сразу же его пальцы раздвинули ягодицы Спока, направляя член к входу в узкий проход. В последнее мгновение он замер, сомневаясь, и Спок со стоном приподнялся на локтях, перемещая вес и толкнувшись назад, в сторону Джима, и полностью насадился на его член. Кёрк выдохнул и с силой вцепился в бедра вулканца.

— Еще, — потребовал Спок. Охотно подчинившись, Кёрк отклонился назад и резко толкнулся вперед. Спок чувствовал через связь, что тот долго не продержится. Он напряг мышцы, крепче сжимая в себе член Кёрка, и был вознагражден сорвавшимся с губ человека всхлипом. Он двигался назад, навстречу сильным толчкам Джима: один, второй, третий… Кёрк замер, и Спок почувствовал, как его наполняет горячее земное семя. Через пару мгновений его любовник бессильно рухнул на него сверху, тяжело дыша.

Кёрк скатился с него и раньше, чем вулканец успел почувствовать прохладу, крепко прижался к его телу, обхватив рукой грудь.

— Это было восхитительно.

— Я благодарен тебе, — Спок извернулся в объятьях Кёрка так, что теперь он лежал на спине и смотрел в улыбающиеся глаза своего партнера. Протянув руку, он стер пот с его брови и, высунув язык, слизнул влагу со своих пальцев. Первые лучи солнца проникли в комнату, зажигая золотые искорки в глазах Джима, и Спок притянул к себе его ладонь, целуя ее в самую средину. — Я должен оставить тебя ненадолго, чтобы присоединиться к отцу для медитации. 

Кёрк нахмурился. В глубине его глаз появилась озабоченность.

— Что-то не так, т’хай’ла? 

— Ничего… я просто, — он отвернулся, — наверное, я немного переживаю по поводу этой медитации. Мне нравится то, что происходит между нами, — Кёрк на мгновение дотронулся до виска Спока. — Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось.

Спок коснулся пальцем его губ, вынуждая повернуться.

— В каком смысле менялось?

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно восстановить контроль над собой. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты отдалился от меня, — лежащая на кровати рука Кёрка сжалась в кулак. 

— Мне необходимо некоторое количество самоконтроля, чтобы справляться с тем эффектом, который ты на меня оказываешь, — Спок хотел поддразнить Джима, но сразу понял, что тот даже не думает успокаиваться. — Будет несколько неуместно, если мы начнем совокупляться на мостике. 

Даже эти слова не сумели улучшить настроение Джима, и тогда Спок сжал руку на его затылке и притянул в поцелуй. 

— Джим, Сарек всего лишь хочет поделиться со мной известными ему техниками избавления от остаточных эффектов пон фарра. Я и сам мог бы с этим справиться, но он может помочь мне с выбором верной методики, — он снова поцеловал Кёрка. — Я уверяю, это не встанет между нами, — Спок сел и потянулся к своей робе. — Отдыхай. Я присоединюсь к тебе за завтраком.

Когда Спок исчез в ванной комнате, Кёрк вытянулся на кровати. Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, собираясь еще немного поспать. 

Он не проснулся, когда Спок вернулся в спальню и встал над кроватью, наблюдая за его сном. Вулканец прикоснулся к его виску: его партнеру снова снился сон, и Спок чувствовал любовь, тянущуюся к нему по нитям связи. 

 

* * * * *

_Дневник капитана, звездная дата 6372.3: «Энтерпрайз» приказано вернуться на орбиту Тарусии, чтобы оказать «Потемкину» помощь в эвакуации сотрудников Звездного флота. Эвакуация всегда считалась крайней мерой, но при данных обстоятельствах она неизбежна, так как жители системы Кастор находятся под таким сильным влиянием клингонов, что теперь атаки на переселенцев с других планет Федерации осуществляют по своей собственной воле. «Энтерпрайз» должна принять участие в подъеме сотрудников Флота вместе с семьями с планеты и их перемещении на Звездную базу XI для распределения на новые места жительства. Обстановка складывается настолько тревожная, что и «Энтерпрайз», и «Потемкин» предупреждены об угрозе клингонской атаки. На пути к Тарусии мы зарегистрировали присутствие клингонов, но их корабли находились на значительном расстоянии. Мы будем задействованы в спасательной операции и восстановлении порядка на планете в течение сорока восьми часов_.  
Хаос, царящий в столице, нарушал ход тщательно спланированной процедуры эвакуации. Кёрк встретил дополнительную группу сотрудников службы безопасности, спустившихся с корабля, и провел их к огромной электронной карте города, расположенной на столе для заседаний. Спок стоял за его спиной, заложив руки за спину, и лицо его было мрачно. 

Кёрк указал на карту.

— Группа Дельта находится в северо-западном районе города. Их задача — вывезти нескольких ученых — граждан Федерации и их семьи в безопасную зону. Обстановка в этом районе наиболее напряженная, и на спасательную команду уже был совершен ряд нападений. Сообщений о жертвах не поступало, однако они окружены и своими силами не выберутся, — он выпрямился и кивнул шестерке офицеров. — Мы отправляемся им на подмогу. Снаружи нас уже ожидает транспорт. Прошу всех убедиться в том, что оружие функционирует должным образом. 

Команда направилась в сторону выхода, и Кёрк двинулся вслед за ними, но Спок преградил ему путь.

— Капитан, вы собираетесь возглавить группу Эхо?

Чуть было не врезавшийся в старшего помощника Кёрк скривился от охватившего его раздражения. 

— Да, Спок. А теперь дайте мне пройти, у меня нет времени.

Вулканец не сдвинулся с места.

— Капитан, будет намного логичнее, если с ними отправлюсь я. Вам следует следить за ходом операции из центрального штаба, — _где намного безопаснее_. Но Спок не стал говорить этого вслух: Кёрк и так понимал, почему Спок хочет, чтобы он остался.

Раздражение мгновенно переросло в гнев, и Кёрк с трудом выдавил из себя членораздельный ответ:

— Коммандер, мой приказ остается в силе. У меня есть логичные… — передразнил он Спока, — …причины для отдачи приказов, и нет ни времени, ни желания вам их перечислять. А теперь займитесь своей работой, — увидев, что спасательная команда уже покинула здание, он попытался обойти вулканца, но тот стальной хваткой вцепился в его плечо, не дав сделать ни шагу. Кёрк воззрился на старпома с неприкрытой яростью, хотя понимал, что на них смотрят находящиеся в штабе офицеры.

— Подвергать вашу жизнь опасности нелогично при данных обстоятельствах, — напряженно ответил Спок. 

Кёрк резко рванулся вперед и, схватив Спока за предплечье, грубо выволок его в коридор, пытаясь укрыться от любопытных взглядов.

— Вы сейчас находитесь на грани нарушения субординации, мистер, — сказал он с нажимом. Они зашли в тупик, и Кёрк понимал, что должен быстро восстановить свою власть над упрямым вулканцем. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он снял с ремня свой коммуникатор и настроился на нужную частоту.

— Кёрк вызывает «Энтерпрайз». 

— Скотт слушает, капитан. 

Кёрк посмотрел на Спока поверх коммуникатора. Голос его прозвучал ровно и твердо:

— Мистер Скотт, поднимайте Спока на корабль. Он сменит вас на мостике. Вы нужны мне здесь. 

Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем склонил голову.

— Мы обсудим это, когда я вернусь на судно, — сказал Кёрк, убирая коммуникатор. Потом он развернулся и направился к выходу из здания, не оглядываясь, чтобы посмотреть, как его партнера транспортируют на «Энтерпрайз».

* * * * *

Когда двери турболифта открылись, он сразу увидел черную макушку Спока. Его старший помощник не обернулся ни когда он вошел на мостик, ни когда остановился рядом с Ухурой. 

— Как все разместились, лейтенант?

Ухура тут же оторвалась от станции связи и улыбнулась.

— Все идет отлично, — ответила она. — Несколько человек доставлены в лазарет с небольшими ранениями. Никаких смертей и ничего, угрожающего жизни.

Кёрк кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, уведомите тарусианские службы, что мы покинем орбиту через тридцать минут.

— Есть, капитан.

Он решительно шагнул на нижнюю часть мостика. Спок так к нему и не повернулся, полностью сконцентрировав внимание на лежащем на коленях падде, и у Кёрка в груди что-то неприятно сжалось. Преодолев последние оставшиеся до капитанского кресла метры, он положил руку на подлокотник.

— Спок.

Спок поднялся и пристроил стилус в крепление падда. 

— Капитан, добро пожаловать обратно, — его голос был совершенно бесстрастен. — Это последний отчет тарусианской службы безопасности. «Потемкин» поднял на борт всех оставшихся граждан Федерации. 

Кёрк забрал падд, мельком взглянув на дату на экране.

— Спасибо, — он старался говорить ровно. — Спок, — вулканец уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился и повернулся к нему, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Да, капитан, — Спок отвел глаза раньше, чем Кёрк успел поймать его взгляд. 

— Чуть позже нам с вами будет необходимо провести обзор операции на Тарусии. 

Тогда Спок посмотрел на него, и Кёрк увидел в его глазах все невысказанные противоречия и полное понимание того, что они будут проводить обзор их _личной_ ситуации.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Спок и направился к научной станции, совершенно очевидно сбегая от повисшего между ними напряжения.

Кёрк проводил его взглядом, а затем мысленно прикоснулся к протянувшейся между ними связи, которая обнадеживающе и успокаивающе вибрировала. Он опустился в свое капитанское кресло и с удовольствием отметил, что оно сохранило жар вулканского тела.

— Мистер Сулу, проложите, пожалуйста, курс к Звездной базе XI и рассчитайте ориентировочное время прибытия. 

— Уже проложен, капитан. Семнадцать часов на пятом варпе, — тут же отозвался Сулу.

Кёрк потер лоб. Меньше чем через сутки они наконец разберутся с проблемами Тарусии. Гораздо сильнее его беспокоило сейчас предстоящее выяснение отношений со Споком. Они просто обязаны найти равновесие между их профессиональной и личной сторонами жизни. 

 

* * * * *

Он работал над отчетом для штаба Звездного флота почти два часа. Раньше Спок заходил к нему по десять раз на дню: то по корабельным делам, то по личным. Черт возьми, да Кёрку временами проще было сразу садиться за работу с бумагами в каюте вулканца! Однако Джим понимал, что после событий на Тарусии Спок и не подумает зайти к нему по своей инициативе — он ожидал обещанного вызова и, конечно, боялся их грядущего противостояния. Он нажал на кнопку отправки, и вся эта кипа отчетов ушла на компьютеры Звездной базы XI. Открыв рапорты о статусе судна, Кёрк уставился на аккуратную подпись Спока в конце длинного списка обзоров. В голову пришло, что было бы проще, если бы он и впрямь был ранен во время спасательной миссии группы Эхо — по крайней мере, Спок был бы удовлетворен тем, что его опасения были оправданы.

Это уже попахивало безумием. Он откладывал разговор достаточно долго, с головой утопив себя в бумажной работе, но было очевидно, что проблема сама собой не решится. Кёрк потер правый висок, прикрыл глаза и мысленно потянулся к своему партнеру: как и всегда, их ментальная связь тут же налилась жизненной силой, но определить местонахождение вулканца ему не удалось. Кёрку показалось, что Спок блокирует связь со своей стороны, дистанцируясь от него не только физически, но и мысленно.

Осознание этого факта принесло с собой чувство одиночества. Все это зашло слишком далеко. Он с силой ударил по кнопке на консоли коммутатора.

— Мистер Спок, ответьте.

— Спок слушает, — ответ последовал незамедлительно. Похоже, Спок ждал вызова.

— Коммандер, зайдите в мою каюту, — он намеренно использовал формальное обращение, желая сразу дать понять, что встреча не будет личной. 

— Да, сэр.

Споку понадобилось более десяти минут, чтобы добраться до двери капитана. Ожидая прибытия своего партнера, Кёрк то и дело прикасался к своему концу связи — точно так, как лишившийся зуба человек трогает кончиком языка оставшуюся на его месте пустоту. Он почувствовал облегчение, когда сумел установить, что Спок поднимается к нему с нижнего уровня инженерной — значит, вулканец не отрезал его от себя полностью. Раздался сигнал, и Кёрк направился к двери, отметив про себя, что Спок, вопреки обыкновению, решил не входить без разрешения. Жестом предложив старшему помощнику войти в каюту, Джим указал на кресло, но Спок не принял приглашения сесть и замер посреди комнаты, заложив руки за спину.

Кёрк тоже не стал садиться. Он поймал взгляд вулканца и с трудом подавил разочарованный вздох, увидев в темных глазах знакомое упрямство. 

— Нам нужно обсудить то, что произошло на Тарусии.

Спок склонил голову.

— Я приношу извинения за свое поведение, капитан. Я не имел права ставить под сомнение вашу способность принимать решения. 

— Это так, — тихо отозвался Кёрк, принимаясь вышагивать туда-сюда перед старшим помощником. — Такого больше не должно повториться, Спок. Когда мы находимся на службе, я являюсь твоим командиром, и ты должен подчиняться, как и раньше. Все принятые мной решения направлены исключительно на защиту «Энтерпрайз», ее экипажа и ее миссии. Я не могу… мы не можем плюнуть на все только потому, что у нас появились личные отношения. Ты должен это понимать. Ты офицер Звездного флота, — Спок не поднял глаз, и Кёрк продолжил. — Мне необходимо знать, что если завтра мы окажемся в ситуации, которая чем-то угрожает лично мне, ты не поставишь мою жизнь выше, чем жизни остальных членов команды. Если я… — он попытался подобрать пример пострашнее, — если я встану под луч фазера по долгу службы, ты не должен меня останавливать. 

— Это будет непросто, — глухо ответил Спок.

— Черт возьми, конечно, это будет непросто. Я и сам не знаю, чего мне будет стоит отправить тебя на верную смерть, если этого потребует мой долг, но это то, на что мы подписались, Спок, и это цена, которую мы должны уплатить за то, чтобы быть вместе.

— Может быть, эта цена слишком высока, — тихо сказал Спок. 

Кёрк вскинул голову и уставился на вулканца.

— И что бы это могло означать? — жестко спросил он.

Какое-то время Спок молчал, и Кёрк не торопил его, боясь услышать ответ. Когда вулканец наконец заговорил, его голос был полон боли.

— Наша связь создает это столкновение интересов. Если мы вернемся на Вулкан, целители просчитают возможность разорвать ее без тяжелых последствий для нас обоих. 

Кёрк побледнел.

— Об этом не может быть и речи. Ты не можешь хотеть этого.

— Ты можешь перевести меня на другой корабль. Или я могу совсем уйти из Звездного флота, — Спок так и не поднял глаз, предлагая эти скоропалительные и, на взгляд Джима, совершенно немыслимые решения возникшей проблемы. 

— Тогда нам обоим придется уйти. Я не смогу без тебя, — Джим прикусил нижнюю губу, даже не заметив этого. — Ты хочешь именно этого, Спок? Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил Флот? — он безуспешно пытался поймать взгляд своего партнера. — Это действительно высокая цена, мой друг, — он помолчал. — Но я готов ее заплатить, если ты требуешь от меня этого, — на мгновение Кёрк представил, как они подают в отставку. Куда они пойдут, что будут делать? Должен ли он будет отправиться за Споком на Вулкан, или Спок полетит с ним… нет, не на Землю. Может, они смогут купить свой маленький корабль. Два бывших офицера Звездного флота готовы взяться за любую работу. Ну, по крайней мере, они будут вместе. 

Спок наконец посмотрел на него, и глаза его были полны печали.

— Других вариантов у нас нет, капитан.

— А как насчет того варианта, при котором вы, коммандер, продолжите служить в качестве лучшего старшего помощника Звездного флота, и мы просто будем ценить каждое мгновение, которое судьба решит нам подарить? — Джим взял Спока за подбородок и приподнял его голову. — Объясни мне, в чем логика бояться друг за друга до такой степени, чтобы не оставить для себя возможности просто наслаждаться совместной жизнью? — Спок попытался отвернуться, но Кёрк крепче сжал руку. — Спок, вероятнее всего, один из нас умрет раньше другого, и никто не знает, случится это через месяц или через много лет. Не сдавайся сейчас, не бросай меня — от этого мне будет даже больнее, чем от твоей возможной гибели. Прошу тебя… — он умолк.

Его рука соскользнула с его подбородка и теперь лежала расслабленно на крепком плече. Наконец Спок кивнул, и, несмотря на то, что он так ничего и не ответил, Кёрк принял этот кивок за согласие. Отпустив его плечо, он отошел от своего партнера и уселся за стол.

Посмотрев вулканцу прямо в глаза, Джим отпустил его подбородок и положил руку на сильное плечо. Наконец Спок кивнул, и, несмотря на то, что он так ничего и не ответил, Кёрк принял этот кивок за согласие. Отпустив его плечо, он отошел от своего партнера и уселся за стол.

 

— Я не стану вносить этот… инцидент в твое личное дело, Спок, но, — он снова встретился со своим избранником глазами, — я должен наказать тебя. 

— Да, сэр, — Спок выпрямился и снова сцепил за спиной руки. 

Кёрк поджал губы. 

— Ты не должен покидать свою каюту в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов, — он повернулся к компьютерному терминалу. Внезапно захотелось покончить со всем этим поскорее, и прекратить испытывать на себе тяжесть взгляда Спока. — Это все. Ты свободен.

Он не оторвался от монитора, чтобы взглянуть, как Спок коротко кивает в ответ. И только услышав звук закрывшейся за спиной вулканца двери, Кёрк расслабился и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Голова просто раскалывалась от боли.

 

* * * * *

Прошло четыре часа, Спок сидел на кушетке в своей каюте и читал последний номер журнала по астрофизике, который выпускала Вулканская Академия Наук. Дверь раскрылась безо всякого предупреждения, и он совершенно не был удивлен, увидев на пороге Кёрка, нагруженного двумя подносами с едой.

— Привет. Я принес тебе ужин.

Спок встал, отложив в сторону электронный журнал. 

— Я не голоден, — заявил он, но подошел и принял из рук Кёрка один из подносов.

— А вот я очень даже. Составь мне компанию. 

— Хорошо, — он поставил поднос на стол и жестом пригласил Кёрка садиться. Кёрк улыбнулся, поставил свой поднос рядом и стянул с себя золотую тунику, оставшись в черной футболке. 

— Что вы делаете, капитан? — изумился вулканец. Он ожидал, что ему придется провести этот вечер в гордом одиночестве, и планировал занять себя глубокой медитацией, чтобы разобраться в себе и в тех эффектах, которые оказывала на его всегда безупречную самодисциплину связь с человеком. 

— Демонстрирую, что я сейчас не на службе. И что мне жарко, — большим пальцем Кёрк стер с брови капельку пота. Спок тут же направился к управлению термостатом, но капитан встал на его пути. — Нет, все нормально. Не нужно ничего менять.

Усевшись, Кёрк тут же принялся за еду. Почувствовав на себе косой взгляд партнера, Спок тоже устроился за столом, взял в руки вилку и наколол на нее пару листьев салата. Несмотря на свое предыдущее заявление, он обнаружил, что на самом деле сильно голоден. 

Какое-то время они ели молча, но Кёрк все время бросал на партнера хитрые взгляды. Когда большая часть еды исчезла с тарелок, капитан взял салфетку и вытер губы. 

— Не против провести со мной этот вечер?

Спок невозмутимо дожевал салат, отпил воды из стакана и только потом ответил.

— Ты мой партнер. Конечно, я не против, — он отложил вилку и посмотрел Кёрку в глаза.

— И заняться со мной любовью? — Спок вздрогнул, и у Джима в груди похолодело. — Спок, ты мне нужен. Ты должен перестать бояться.

— Доктор Маккой… — начал Спок.

— …дал нам разрешение на проникающее сексуальное взаимодействие уже почти шесть дней назад, — закончил за него Кёрк, отодвигая от себя поднос.

Лицо Спока окаменело. Он помнил то, чего не помнил Кёрк. Помнил свое желание вбиваться в тело Джима даже тогда, когда тот находился на грани истощения. Помнил, что на пике лихорадки даже кровь, покрывающая бедра Кёрка, даже его бессознательное состояние не уменьшали силу терзающего его голода. Жажда стать завершенным была столь яростна, столь безумна, что даже если бы Джим умер во время процесса, он сомневался, что заметил бы, как порвалась их связь. 

В горле внезапно пересохло, и Спок судорожно сглотнул.

— Джим, позволь мне отдаться тебе, — в голосе вулканца звучала мольба.

— Нет, — Кёрк наклонился к нему. — Ты убедил себя в том, что я скоро погибну, и все же не способен оценить то, что имеешь прямо сейчас, — он поднялся и положил руки Споку на плечи. — Давай притворимся, что я и правда завтра умру, и это мое последнее желание. 

Спок протянул руку и сжал ладонью колено, обтянутое черной тканью форменных брюк. 

— Притворимся, Джим?

— Ага, — голос Кёрка стал хриплым, когда ладонь Спока переместилась и принялась ласкать его задницу. — Трахни меня так, чтобы ни одной мысли не осталось в моей голове. 

— Это прозвучало довольно грубо, — упрекнул его Спок. Его рука продолжила свой путь и теперь забралась под черную футболку Джима, мягко массируя поясницу. — Джим, я хочу этого… просто все так…

Склонившись, Кёрк поцеловал Спока в макушку.

— Просто не спеши. Ты контролируешь себя, это не пон фарр, — он потрепал вулканца по голове, намеренно разлохматив идеально уложенные пряди. — Но если ты так сильно беспокоишься, можешь еще раз посоветоваться с Маккоем.

Спок застонал и вжался лицом в живот Кёрка.

— Я предпочел бы этого не делать, — эмоции Кёрка струились от его тела во все стороны, и Спок позволил им проникнуть в свое сознание. Он поднял голову. — Ты тоже боишься, — в изумлении констатировал он. 

— Слегка волнуюсь, — признал Кёрк. Последствия пон фарра были не из приятных. — Давай просто сделаем это, и тогда все наши страхи останутся позади.

Спок тоже поднялся, и теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Протянув руку, он ухватился за край футболки и потянул ее вверх, стащив с поднятых рук и отбросив в сторону. Кёрк улыбнулся, увидев, что Спок рассматривает его, ласкает взглядом каждую крепкую мышцу на гладкой золотистой груди. А потом, обняв партнера за талию, вулканец потянул его за собой в спальную зону. Джим послушно пошел за ним и замер около кровати.

— Как ты хочешь сделать это?

— Для начала закончи раздеваться.

— Хорошо, — благожелательно согласился Кёрк. Усевшись на край кровати, он стянул с себя сапоги и носки, а затем принялся расстегивать брюки, не отрывая от Спока взгляда. Отшвырнув одежду в сторону, он откинулся на кровать, демонстрируя Споку свое возбуждение. — А ты? — поинтересовался он, устремив взгляд на натянувшиеся в области паха брюки вулканца.

Спок быстро выскользнул из рубашки, аккуратно сложил ее и повесил на спинку стоящего рядом кресла. Он остановился рядом с Кёрком, наслаждаясь прикосновением его прохладной ладони к своему животу, к груди. Перехватив руку, он поднял ее к лицу и поцеловал пальцы. Кёрк вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Спок наклонился, порывисто целуя его приоткрывшиеся губы, вырывая из его горла рваные выдохи. Обхватив партнера за шею, Кёрк потянул его на себя, и Спок охотно склонился еще ниже, чувствуя, как губы его избранника раскрываются шире, приглашая его язык в прохладную глубину желанного рта.

Дыхание вулканца участилось, когда рука, обнимавшая до этого его талию, вдруг переместилась ниже и через ткань брюк сжала возбужденный член. Одной рукой он вцепился в волосы Кёрка, а другой с силой стиснул его спину, позволяя человеку исследовать свое тело, позволяя его пальцам гладить бедра, нежно сжимать яички. Задыхаясь, он разорвал поцелуй и уткнулся лицом в шею Кёрка, на которой выступили капельки пота. Спок дышал полной грудью, с наслаждением вдыхая запах человеческого тела, который он находил одновременно успокаивающим и возбуждающим.

Он поставил колено на койку рядом с Кёрком, чтобы было легче удерживать равновесие. Одной рукой Джим обхватил его за талию, другой взялся спереди за ремень. Спок попытался помочь ему расстегнуть пряжку, но Кёрк отвел изящную ладонь в сторону.

— Я хочу сделать это сам.

Спок кивнул и выпрямился, снова замерев перед Джимом во весь рост. Перебравшись на самый край койки, Кёрк за бедра притянул Спока к себе — так, что тот стоял теперь между его ног. Пряжка легко поддалась, и Кёрк снова принялся поглаживать ягодицы Спока, медленно стягивая брюки с бедер и посылая по всему телу своего любовника электрические разряды. Затем он скользнул пальцами под его черное нижнее белье и потянул эластичную ткань вниз, освобождая наконец возбужденный член. Желая как можно скорее разоблачиться, Спок торопливо выкрутился из одежды и совсем не по-вулкански ногой отшвырнул ее в сторону.

Забравшись на кровать, он снова приник к жаждущим внимания губам человека. Оставляя влажные следы, он принялся выцеловывать дорожку на шее Кёрка, затем на его гладкой груди. Он слышал, как в ответ на его действия ускоряется сердцебиение Джима, как кровь с шумом несется по аорте. Сжав ладонью член своего партнера и наслаждаясь ощущением твердой розовой плоти в руке, Спок большим пальцем погладил набухшую головку.

С губ Кёрка слетел невнятный звук, и он резко откинулся на подушку. Спок сильнее стиснул крепкий ствол.

— Это… так здорово, — сумел выдавить из себя Джим. — Твои пальцы такие горячие, что… — он не сумел закончить фразу, окончательно потерявшись в ощущениях, когда Спок нежно сжал в ладони его мошонку. Кровать скрипнула, когда вулканец, теперь совершенно уверенный в своих намерениях, оседлал ноги Кёрка. Снова крепко обхватив член своего любовника, он принялся медленно двигать ладонью. 

— Ох, Спок, — Кёрк с силой стиснул его плечо, и Спок ускорил движение руки, с удовлетворением отмечая, как Джим жмурится от наслаждения, как глубокая морщинка залегает между его бровей, а губы непроизвольно раскрываются. Сообразив, что человек уже находится на грани оргазма, он наклонился и губами обхватил головку его члена. Кёрк дернулся, и Спок тут же отпрянул, подставляя руки, ладонями собирая теплый эякулят. 

Рука Кёрка расслабилась на его плече.

— Это было великолепно, — дрожащим голосом произнес он. — Но я хотел… я имею в виду, я хотел, чтобы ты…

— Я знаю, Джим, — отозвался Спок, быстро сцеловывая замешательство с его губ. Ладонью он обхватил собственный до боли возбужденный член, позволяя Кёрку изумленно наблюдать за тем, как он размазывает его сперму по стволу и головке. — Повернись на живот. 

Бурлящая смесь трепета и предвкушения переполнила Кёрка в тот момент, когда он встретил взгляд Спока, но секундная неуверенность исчезла, как только он осознал, что в глазах его любовника не отражается ничего, кроме здравомыслия и контроля над собой. Без лишних слов Кёрк подчинился и перевернулся, растянувшись на постели и зарывшись лицом в подушку. Некоторое время Спок просто разглядывал его, наслаждаясь открывшейся ему картиной. Ни один сон не мог бы сравниться с реальностью: капельки пота, покрывающие тело его партнера, соблазнительная улыбка на губах, сильные мышцы под его ладонями — все это принадлежало ему. Даже без лихорадки кровь отчаянно стучала у него в ушах, когда он проводил раскрытыми ладонями по плечам Кёрка, по его спине. 

Кёрк тихо застонал, растворяясь в прикосновениях, и Спок склонился и прижался губами к его спине, пробуя прохладную кожу на вкус. Приподнявшись на коленях, Кёрк подался навстречу ласкающим его губам, и Спок тут же переместился следом за ним — так, чтобы удобнее было гладить его ягодицы и заднюю поверхность бедер.

Кёрк вздрогнул. Обернувшись назад, он посмотрел на Спока.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Значит, ты меня получишь, — его пальцы скользнули в ложбинку между ягодицами Кёрка, замерли на мгновение, а затем указательный палец осторожно надавил на вход. Джим резко вдохнул. Приподнявшись, Спок перегнулся через него и дотянулся до прикроватного столика. Взяв тюбик, он выдавил немного смазки себе на ладонь, затем снова повернулся к Кёрку и, раздвинув ягодицы, погрузил в него скользкий палец на длину одной фаланги. Джим дернулся, и вулканец принялся поглаживать свободной рукой его поясницу — так, словно пытался успокоить пугливого жеребца.

— Ш-ш-ш, Джим. Я не сделаю тебе больно, я полностью контролирую свои действия, — к огромному облегчению Спока, эти слова были чистой правдой. Несмотря на то, что его желание и жажда физического единения были очень сильны, он всецело контролировал физиологические реакции своего тела. Он подвигал пальцем, и сжимающие его мышцы постепенно расслабились. Он добавил второй палец и, глубже погрузившись в тело человека, отыскал простату, осторожно погладил, и Кёрк тотчас глухо застонал. Склонившись к самому уху своего партнера, вулканец прошептал:

— Еще один, — и Кёрк замер в ожидании. Когда внутри очутились три пальца, Спок начал сводить и разводить их, делая неспешные движения внутрь и наружу. Когда он наконец убрал руку, Кёрк разочарованно застонал. 

Встав, Спок сжал бедра своего любовника, притянул его к себе еще ближе и, почти коснувшись раскрывшегося входа блестящей от предэякулята головкой члена, замер.

— Джим. Это то, чего ты хочешь, — это не было вопросом — скорее, утверждением, но Кёрк все равно кивнул в ответ. Спок слегка толкнулся вперед и снова замер, зачарованно глядя, как партнёр раскрывается ему навстречу, принимая в себя налившуюся кровью головку члена. — Джим?

Кёрк подтянул руки себе под грудь. 

— Соедини наши сознания, — попросил он.

— Не сейчас, — нет, не сейчас. Сперва он хочет познать эти чисто человеческие плотские ощущения. Он хочет прожить каждое движение и понять, что чувствуют люди, когда занимаются любовью, оставаясь каждый внутри своего собственного разума. Он чуть качнулся вперед, и лицо Кёрка напряглось.

— Тогда дай мне пару секунд, — сказал Джим, утыкаясь лицом в стиснутые кулаки. Он крепко зажмурился; в уголках глаз собрались небольшие морщинки. Он не стал спрашивать, почему Спок отказался от мелдинга, хотя сам отчаянно желал переплести свои мысли с мыслями своего избранника.

Спок замер в ожидании и вскоре почувствовал, что его любовник полностью расслабился. 

— Давай, — выдохнул Кёрк.

Спок толкнулся, и его член легко скользнул в тесный проход до самого основания. Он погладил щеку Кёрка, легко пробежался пальцами по закрытым векам. 

— Ты чувствуешь боль? — спросил Спок, стирая пот с шеи человека. 

Кёрк лежал под ним, не шевелясь.

— Совсем немного.

— Я собираюсь притвориться, что завтра ты умрешь, — прошептал он.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Кёрк, так и не открыв глаза.

Спок резко качнулся назад, почти полностью выходя из тела своего партнера, а затем сильно толкнулся вперед, снова входя до самого конца, шлепнувшись бедрами о ягодицы Джима. В то же мгновение пальцы вулканца скользнули с щеки человека на его висок, и их разумы встретились, сливаясь воедино, словно компоненты тщательно просчитанной химической реакции. Спок безудержно вбивался в тело Кирка короткими мощными толчками. Через минуту он кончил, с силой вжавшись в партнера. Он рухнул на Кёрка, и тот постарался лечь поудобнее, вытянув уставшие ноги. Оставаться в таком положении было нелогично, но вулканец пока не был готов подняться. Они пролежали так всего несколько секунд, и тут Спок краем глаза заметил мерцающий красный огонек. В груди все сжалось от разочарования, когда он понял, что настало время отпустить Кёрка. Слишком быстро. Мучительно быстро.

— Джим, — позвал он, но ресницы человека даже не дрогнули. Вулканец мысленно дотронулся до связи и понял, что его партнер практически заснул. Тяжело вздохнув, он позвал громче. — Капитан.

Глаза Кёрка распахнулись, и Спок тут же соскользнул с него, потянув за плечо. 

— По кораблю объявлена красная тревога. 

Когда слова дошли до затуманенного сознания капитана, он резко сел и тоже уставился на мигающую лампочку.

— Какого черта? — перегнувшись через Спока, он дотянулся до кнопки на терминале и включил звук, чтобы прослушать раздающееся сейчас по всему кораблю сообщение:

_Капитан Кёрк, срочно свяжитесь с мостиком! Капитан Кёрк, срочно свяжитесь с мостиком!_

Кёрк стукнул по кнопке связи.

— Мостик, Кёрк слушает. Что происходит?

— Сэр, с «Потемкина» сообщили: за ними «тень». Они считают, что их преследует боевой крейсер клингонов.

— Уже иду. 

Поднявшись, он собрал с пола свою униформу и повернулся к Споку, который все еще лежал на кровати.

— Прости меня, Спок. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был сейчас со мной на мостике, но…

— Дисциплинарные меры никто не отменял, — закончил за него вулканец. — Я понимаю.

Виновато улыбнувшись, он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Спока в губы.

— Я вернусь.

— Я буду на месте.

Кёрк исчез в их общей ванной комнате, оставив своего партнера лежать на койке и следить за красным отсветом, отбрасываемый на стену каюты мигающим сигналом тревоги.

* * * * *

Он просмотрел логи межкорабельной связи и пробежал глазами последние отчеты. Кёрка не было уже почти два часа, и Спок давно встал, принял душ и облачился в свою робу для медитации. Он прикоснулся к кнопке коммуникатора, собираясь вызвать мостик, но поборол искушение. Вместо этого он мысленно дотронулся до связи, на мгновение окунувшись в мысли своего партнера. Кёрк не думал о нем, полностью сосредоточившись на бесстрастном анализе сложившейся ситуации. Он снова взглянул на терминал, и как раз в этот момент сигнал тревоги сменился с красного на желтый. Вернувшись в спальную зону, Спок растянулся на кровати. Самое время использовать свободные часы для погружения в глубокую медитацию — как он и планировал до того, как его партнер нанес ему неожиданный визит. Закрыв глаза, он выровнял дыхание и скользнул на первый уровень своего сознания.

— Привет.

Связь рывком вернула его к действительности, не давая возможности совершить плавный переход.

— Спок.

Прохладные пальцы легонько похлопали его по щеке.

— Вернись ко мне.

Кёрк сжал его ладони и нежно погладил длинные пальцы. Спок наконец открыл глаза и увидел стоящего рядом с ним усталого капитана. 

— Добро пожаловать в реальность, — улыбнулся Кёрк, когда Спок приподнялся на локтях. 

— Спасибо, капитан. Медитация была крайне успешной, — он сел, наблюдая, как его партнер потирает шею, и отмечая характерно опущенные плечи. Джим так сутулился, если долго не спал. — Каков статус судна?

Вопрос о корабле заставил Кёрка сконцентрироваться, и его голос зазвучал тверже.

— Сенсоры «Потемкина» зафиксировали искажение, похожее на замаскированный корабль. Мы этого искажения не заметили, но, учитывая, что сейчас стоит на кону, рисковать было нельзя. К нам присоединился «Лексингтон», и все три корабля отправились обратно к Звездной базе XI. К этому времени тень исчезла, но я все равно пока держу нас в состоянии желтой тревоги. 

Спок встал на границе спальной зоны, всем видом показывая, что не позволит капитану покинуть каюту.

— Ты устал. На кого ты оставил мостик? — протянув руку, он крепко сжал обтянутый золотой тканью локоть.

Кёрк внимательно посмотрел на руку Спока, но не попытался вырваться.

— На Скотти. Мы прибудем на Звездную базу утром, — он подавил зевок. — Я собираюсь отслеживать ситуацию из своей каюты, пока не достигнем пункта назначения.

— Нет, ты не собираешься, — решительно отозвался Спок.

— Не собираюсь? — глаза Кёрка расширились от изумления, когда Спок принялся подталкивать его в сторону койки. «Неужели он хочет секса?» — устало подумал он.

— Я могу отслеживать ситуацию, пока ты отдыхаешь, — сообщил Спок не предполагающим возражений тоном. Надавив на плечо капитана, он попытался усадить его на кровать, но Кёрк и не думал так легко сдаваться.

— Спок, ты не можешь покидать каюту, и я…

— … не запрещал мне исполнять свои обязанности, капитан, — они стояли лицом к лицу, продолжая упрямо сверлить друг друга взглядами. — Ты можешь остаться здесь, а я буду контролировать ситуацию на корабле, — Спок кивнул в сторону рабочего стола.

Внезапно Кёрк прекратил сопротивляться и позволил Споку подтолкнуть себя вплотную к кровати. 

— Я должен пойти в свою каюту, — неохотно возразил он.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты отдыхал здесь, — Спок представил, как Кёрк дремлет в его постели, пока сам он следит за состоянием судна, и эта мысль показалась ему удивительно привлекательной. Наконец Джим сдался и сел на край кровати. Он попытался наклониться, но Спок остановил его и опустился перед ним на колени, стянув один за другим форменные сапоги. Аккуратно пристроив обувь около койки, он поднял глаза на своего партнера.

— Если вы собираетесь раздевать меня дальше, то, боюсь, вам не удастся заняться работой, старший помощник, — ухмыльнулся Кёрк.

Сжав его колено, Спок поднялся на ноги.

— Тогда вам придется позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, капитан, — отозвался он без единой эмоции в голосе.

— Я смотрю, вулканский самоконтроль вернулся на свое место. Одобряю, мистер Спок… по крайней мере, в данный момент, — он протянул сложенные пальцы, и когда Спок дотронулся до них, связь завибрировала.

— Спи спокойно, Джим.

И Кёрк уснул.

**— конец —**

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой словарик.  
>  _Пон фарр_ \- время, когда вулканец должен для продолжения рода вернуться в родные места и найти пару. Наступает у взрослого вулканского мужчины каждые семь лет. Если пара не найдена, вулканец может погибнуть.  
>  _Плак-тау_ \- лихорадка крови. Связана с физиологическими изменениями во время пон фарра.  
>  _Ан-вун_ \- вулканское многоленточное оружие (приблизительно 1,1 метр в длину) использует тяжести на концах лент, чтобы связать, оглушить или травмировать атакуемого.  
>  _Лирпа_ \- оружие вулканцев, состоящее из деревянного посоха длиной чуть более метра, с полукруглым лезвием с одного конца и металлической дубинкой с другого.  
>  _Кун-ут-кал-иф-фи_ \- ритуал, предшествующий консуммации вулканского брака или разрыву помолвки.  
>  _Кал-иф-фар_ \- формула, произносимая при заключении вулканского брака.  
>  _Мелдинг_ \- техника телепатического объединения разумов.  
>  _Т'хай'ла_ \- очень близкий человек: друг, брат, любовник.


End file.
